Pokémon X Digimon: Rise of The Digi-Masters
by YutoXYZ
Summary: After his success in Alola, Ash was ready to relax at his original home of Odaiba. When he arrives, he runs into his old friend, Kari Kamiya, but relaxing was not in the cards this time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the busy city of Odaiba, a young boy with messy raven colored hair was walking on the sidewalk.

"Well, I'm gonna miss home." The boy said as he heard a female voice. "Hey Ash." The voice said as the now named Ash turned to see his close friends, a boy with a green sweater , a green hat, blonde hair, blue eyes, light brown pants and green and white shoes named Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi and a girl with light brown hair, dark pink eyes, a light pink ascot, a yellow tank-top, a whistle around her neck, dark pink shorts and orange and white shoes named Kari Kamiya walk towards him.

"Ash, are you really leaving Odaiba?" Kari asked as Ash nodded his head 'yes.'

"Yeah. Since dad died, mom want to leave all of the painful memories here and she's taking me to where she grew up, the Kanto region. I'm sorry." Ash said as Kari was upset and T.K was a little mad.

"Well, are you able to visit Odaiba?" T.K said with a pinch of anger.

"She said in a few years of relaxing and griefing, she'll allow me to visit. But, who knows how long that will take. Although, if she doesn't recover, I'll always remember all the time the three of us had together." Ash said as Kari started to tear up, while grabbing something out of her pocket. It was a silver sword and shield necklace.

"Ash, I want you to have this so you can always remember us." She said as Ash started to tear up and he hugged Kari.

"Thanks Kari." He said as he parted from their hug and accepted the necklace, he then shook T.K's hand.

"Make sure you two watch each others backs while I'm away." He said as both T.K and Kari nodded their heads. Soon, Ash's mother called him to the cab.

"Looks like it's time to go. So long guys, I'll miss you!" Ash said as he ran to his mother and the cab drove toward the Odaiba international airport.

"Ash, I know you'll miss them, but don't worry. In a few years, I promise you that you can visit them again." Delia said as they left their home of Odaiba behind for now, and ventured to their new home: Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

**Timeskip: Six Years Later**

In the region of Kanto, where humans and Pokémon live in harmony we see an 11 year old boy with a red hat with a Poké-ball symbol on it, a blue and white T-Shirt, dark gray shorts with red on the ends and blue and white shoes with a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. They are Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu whom are returning from the Alola region after coming in 1st place in the Pokémon league and an exhilarating match against his rival Gladion.

"I can't wait to tell mom the news. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his first Pokémon.

"Pika pika. (I know. I can't wait to see the look on her face when you tell her.)" Pikachu squeaked as they arrived at their home. As they enter the house…

"SURPRISE!" Multiple voices said as Delia, Prof. Oak, Gary (Prof. Oak's grandson), Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Mairin, Alain, Lille, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Prof. Kukui, Prof. Burnet, Lusamine and Gladion were all there waiting for him.

"Wow, everyone is here. Thanks you guys." Ash said with a wide smile on his face.

"Congratulations my son, I'm so proud of you. And your father would be too." Delia said as she was so happy for her son.

"Thanks mom." Ash said, thanking his mother as Dawn came up to them.

"Way to go, Ash. You did fantastic out there. After that journey I think it's time for a vacation." Dawn said as Ash's eyes started to light up.

"Dawn's right, and I know just the place for you vacation honey." Delia said and Ash knew exactly where she was thinking.

"You mean it?" Ash asked and mom shock her head 'yes.' "YES! Next stop, Odaiba!"

As the party died down Ash was on the deck, looking at his necklace he got from Kari.

"Soon Kari, I'll see you soon." Ash said as Prof. Oak came up to him.

"Ash my boy, I want to personally congratulate you on your win in Alola." Prof. Oak said as Ash turned to face him.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said as Prof. Oak.

"Listen, do you want to upgrade your capacity of Pokémon so you can have twelve Pokémon instead of six?" Prof. Oak asked as Ash stood up.

"Yes, please." Ash said as he wanted some of his Pokémon to see where he grew up.

"Alright, come by tomorrow and I'll have you set up." Prof. Oak said as he walked to the lab and Ash walked back into the house.

**Timeskip: The Next Day**

Ash (now sporting his Kalos clothing) was standing with his back the front door, facing his mother.

"Well, I'll call you when I'm in Odaiba." Ash said as his mother nodded.

"Thanks Ash, I'll miss you." Delia said as Ash smiled.

"I'll miss you too mom, see ya later." Ash said as he walked out the front door to Prof. Oaks lab. As Ash made it to the lab, he opened the door to find Prof. Oak at his computer, completing Ash's Pokémon expansion. The Professor turned to face Ash.

"Ah, Ash. I was expecting you to arrive at four" Prof. Oak said as Ash started to laugh a bit.

"Nice one, but not this time. I'm really excited to see Odaiba again." Ash said as he had a reason why he was excited about going to Odaiba.

"Very well, my boy. You are all set, all you need to do now is choose which Pokémon you want to bring. Head to ranch and pick." Prof. Oak said as Ash nodded and walked to the ranch and chose his other ten Pokémon. He chose Charizard, Quilava, Bayleef, Sceptile, Corphish, Infernape, Gible, Krookodile, Leavanny and Lycanroc. Ash returned inside Prof. Oak came up to him.

"Did you choose the Pokémon you needed?" Prof. Oak asked as Ash nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm ready." Ash said as he walked to the door.

"Be safe and have a great vacation Ash." Prof. Oak said as he waved bye to Ash.

"Alright buddy, next stop Odaiba." Ash said to Pikachu as he was walking to the airport, so he can catch a flight to Odaiba.

**Location Change: The Digital World**

Located somewhere beyond the reach of human, is a world made completely out of data and in this world a boy with wild purple hair was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Run for your lives, it's the evil Digimon Emperor!" A wild Digimon shouted as other Digimon were captured by black rings and in the air Digimon that looked like a unicorn with wings got captured as well. Most the Digimon who were captured are now sporting red eyes.

Somewhere in the woods a white cat with two clawed-gauntlets and a golden tail was running for its life as one of those black ring chased it. The cat's golden ring started to glow and the ring just fell to the ground.

"That was close." The cat said in a female voice. But her peace would soon be shattered as the unicorn had a red visor color on his helmet to symbolize that he was under the control of the emperor. A pulse of energy formed from his mouth, as he fired it the then screamed.

**Location Change: Odaiba International Airport**

After the plane touched down in Odaiba and the door of the plane opened, Ash soon ran to the exit.

"Hello Odaiba! Ash Ketchum is back in town!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu were looking at the sights. Soon after, he saw a shadow on a rooftop. It looked like a frog with a tongue for a scarf.

"Hey, is that…?" Ash asked, but before he could finish, the frog jumped from the roof and landed in front of Ash. The frog had a color palette of blue, light blue and light yellow. He also had light red colored eyes and bubbles of water on his elbows and knees.

"Ninja ja. (Good to see you again Ash.)" The frog said as Ash soon found out that one of his best Pokémon had returned to him.

"No way, Greninja!" Ash said with a smile on his face and hugged Greninja. "I thought you were still in Kalos." He asked.

"Gren, nin. (I was until yesterday when the remnants of the Zygarde rock just disappeared for good according to Squishy. Z2 said that since my work in Kalos is done, I should find you. So, I came to Kanto and found you boarding a plane.)" Greninja said as he explained how he found him.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you Greninja. You not only found me in my home, but you were able to finish the task Z2 assigned to you within the same year." Ash said, saying how proud he was about his Pokémon.

"Ninja. (Thanks Ash. May I return to your team?)" Greninja asked as Ash had a big grin on his face.

"Of course you can. In fact, I still have your Poké-ball." Ash said as he pulled out his final Poké-ball. "Greninja, return." He said as the Poké-ball shot a red laser at Greninja and pulled him inside the sphere.

As Ash and Pikachu continued walking around, they hear a Male voice. "Ash, is that you?" A man with black hair and red eyes said as Ash quickly recognized the man.

"Dante, nice to see you again." Ash said as the now named Dante pulled them into his smoothie and ice cream shop.

"I heard about your success in Alola and I wanted to say congratulations. T.K and Kari came here every day of the league to watch each of your battles.

"Wow, they still remember me." Ash said in relief.

"Now, can I get for you?" Dante asked, getting ready to create the order.

"One strawberry banana smoothie for me and a vanilla ice cream for Pikachu." Ash said for their order. After a few minutes, their order came in. Ash was about to pay, until Dante stopped him.

"Consider it on the house. Something to welcome you back to Odaiba." Dante said as he stated it was for free this one time.

"Thanks Dante, tell Trish I said 'hi.'" Ash said as he walked away from the shop, slurping his smoothie from a straw and Pikachu licking his ice cream.

Soon later, Ash and Pikachu were sitting on a bench at a nearby school. As he was relaxing he thought that he might not see T.K or Kari today. Until, he heard a voice.

"Excuse me, mind I sit here?" The voice asked and it sounded feminine.

"Sure. Go… ahead." Ash stuttered his words out when he saw who was speaking to him. It was a young girl with light brown hair and pink hairpin. Dark pink eyes, a camera around her neck, pink and white sleeveless shirt, pink fingerless gloves, yellow shorts, white socks and a pair of pink and white boots. The girl seemed to have recognize Ash and he recognized her.

"Ash!?" She said in shock.

"Kari!? Pikachu could you.." Ash said in shock as well and Pikachu understood what he was getting at and jumped to the handle of the bench. Ash soon hugged his first best friend. Kari then started to cry in his shoulder.

"I can't believe you here Ash." Kari said while she was sobbing.

"Well, believe it. I'm back Kari." Ash said as they stayed in their hug for a good two minutes before they let go of each other.

"Wow. Look at you Kari, all grown up." Ash said as he was impressed about Kari's new appearance.

"Yeah, well you don't look too bad yourself." Kari said as now she was impressed with Ash's new appearance.

Soon Kari saw Ash's Pikachu. "Hey, is that your Pikachu?" She asked in excitement.

"Yep, this is my first and one of my best Pokémon I ever had. Pikachu, I want you to meet the first friend I ever made in Odaiba, Kari Kamiya." Ash said as he introduced his partner to his best friend. Pikachu then walked on the bench towards Kari.

"Hi Pikachu, it's nice to meet you." Kari said as she started to scratch Pikachu behind the ear. The mouse Pokémon quickly enjoyed it. "Chaaaa. (Yeahhhh, that's the spot.)" Pikachu squeaked as Ash was surprised.

"Wow, I thought for sure he would've zapped you right about now." Ash said in relief. Quickly Kari noticed that he was still wearing the necklace she gave him.

"You're still wearing it." Kari said in joy. Ash held the necklace in his hand and nodded.

"You think I wouldn't? It was a gift from my best friend." Ash said with sincerity in his voice as Kari started to blush a bit. Soon she looked at her phone and saw the time was 8:51am.

"Ash, I gotta get to class. Care to join me?" Kari asked as Ash's eyes lite up.

"Of course I will." Ash said as both of them walked to Kari's first class. Though, one thing kept going in Ash's head. 'Man, I didn't know Kari would grow up to be this beautiful.' He thought as they continue to walk with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somewhere else in Odaiba, a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a green and yellow long sleeved shirt, turquoise colored shorts and green boots. The boy was finishing up his breakfast.

"New school, new apartment, same old lumpy oatmeal. I'm done mom." He said as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Sorry I can't drive you off to school. I have to finish this article before the deadline. It's all about the historical significance of toilet paper." The boy's mother said as he was walking past her study.

"That's okay. I'll walk." The boy said as he walked to the elevator, soon it opened at there were two people standing inside the elevator. One was a girl with violet colored hair, brown eyes, a blue hairband, round glasses, a red long sleeved skirt under a pink vest, dark blue shorts and orange shoes. The other was a boy with black hair, green eyes, a purple sweater, gray pants and gold colored.

"Hi, how are you?" The boy said to the other two people.

"Fine. Thank you." The girl said in response.

"Great, my names T.K. My mom and just moved into this building. I'm in the sixth grade, Class-A. Nice to meet you." The boy now revealed to be Ash's other old friend, T.K.

"Oh, my names Yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? It only takes 12.3 minutes if there's no wind, it'll be fun. Oh, and this is Cody." The girl now named Yolei said, not only inviting T.K to walk to school with them, but also introducing him to Cody.

"Welcome to the building T.K, come on we don't want to be late on our first day." Cody said as T.K entered the elevator.

"Let's do it." T.K said as the elevator door closed.

**Location Change: Classroom-A**

Both Ash and Kari arrived at her first class.

"Well, this is it Ash." Kari said as she was about to take her seat, until she turned to face Ash with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Ash, it's great to see you after so long." She said with teary joy in her voice.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Kari." Ash said as he was about to take a seat, until Kari suggested a very good idea.

"Hey, do want to take a photo together?" Kari asked as Ash had a smile on his face.

"Of course." Ash said as he stood next to Kari, who was holding her camera far enough so it could be lined up perfectly with their faces. The camera the flashed as the photo was taken. Soon Ash took his seat next to Kari.

**Location Change: School Front Gate**

T.K, Yolei and Cody were nearing the school.

"Hey Yolei, can you come over after school to fix my computer again?" Cody said which made Yolei's eyes light up.

"Only if your mom makes those brownies I love." Yolei said in an offer in order to fix his computer.

"I'll send her an email and ask her if she'll make a batch." Cody said as Yolei's smile grew.

"It's a deal, perfecto." Yolei said as she stuck a thumbs up. As they continued to walk, something caught the attention of T.K.

"Kick it over!" Random kid #1 said as other kids were playing soccer.

As T.K watched this game proceed, he saw someone that looked familiar. A boy tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, square-shaped goggles and dark brown eyes. a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots.

"Tai? I'm seeing things." T.K said as the boy kicked the soccer ball off the field towards T.K. Thankfully, he caught the ball as the boy came over to T.K.

"Hey, nice catch." The boy said as the two started at each other for a good 3 seconds, until T.K passed it back to him.

"You look familiar, it must be the goggles." T.K said as the boy was confused.

"Hey Davis, you're holding up the game." Random kid #2 said as Davis snapped out of his confusion. Davis soon then kick the ball back into play.

"What was I thinking? That kid couldn't have been Tai, he's a way better soccer player than that kid." T.K said as he walked away, unannounced to T.K, Davis stopped and looked at him walk away with a smile.

**Location Change: Classroom-A**

Ash and Kari were catching up with what happened since Ash left.

"Wow, you've been busy since you left. You caught so many Pokémon and came close to winning most leagues. But also saved the world multiple times." Kari said as she was impressed with Ash's feats.

"Thanks Kari." Ash said, thanking Kari. Quickly realizing that Kari wasn't wearing her whistle. "Hey Kari, where's your whistle?" He asked as Kari started to get worried.

"Ash, if I tell about what happened to my whistle, will you believe me?" Kari asked worryingly as she was worried that Ash wouldn't believe her. But, Ash had a smile on his face and put his hand on Kari's right shoulder.

"Kari, you're my friend, of course I'll believe you. All I ask is that you tell the truth." He said, reassuring Kari that he would believe her story. So Kari soon smiled, then told him about her adventure in the Digital World with her partner, Gatomon.

**Location Change: Digital World**

While in the Digital World, more Digimon were captured by the emperor. While an orange dinosaur was running from those black rings. "Tai, I need your help. TAI!" The dinosaur said when he fell to the ground.

**Location Change: Odaiba High School**

In the high school, a boy with wild light brown hair, brown eyes, a pair of circle-shaped goggles, a green high school uniform, gray pants and blue and white shoes. Quickly, a beep happened with a little square-like device.

"Huh?" The boy in confusion and worry.

**Location Change: Classroom-A**

As everyone took their seats, the teacher arrived and T.K was waiting outside the door.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki and I'll be your teacher." Mr. Hamasaki said as Ash realized one thing.

"First day of school I assume?" Ash asked as Kari nodded.

"Yep, that's right." Kari said with a smile on her face, while Davis saw this and got jealous.

'Hey, thank kid is making a move on my girl.' Davis thought in jealousy.

"First of all, I would like to welcome a new student to class today." Mr. Hamasaki said as he turned to T.K.

"Oh, it's that kid." Davis said, surprised that the kid who caught his soccer ball was a new student.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm T.K." T.K said as he introduced himself to the class. Both Ash and Kari had smiles on their faces as their group is back together again.

"Please sit next to the girl with the camera around her neck and the boy with the blue and white sweat-T." Mr. Hamasaki said as T.K looked towards Kari and Ash and walked to the empty desk next to Kari. "Together again." He said to Kari.

"Just like old times." Kari said with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Then, T.K directed his attention to Ash.

"Great to see you again Ash." T.K said as both men shook each others hands.

"It's great to see you too, T.K." Ash said happily as he finally got to see his closest friends again.

"I told Ash about the Digital World. He wanted to know what happened to my whistle." Kari said, filling T.K in about their conversation from before.

"So, you were there too?" Ash asked T.K, wanting to know if he was there before Kari.

"Yeah, between the two of us, I was the veteran. Well, now you gotta tell me about what you've done since you left." T.K said as Ash started to tell about his journey.

**Location Change: The Digital World **

Three Digimon were flying away from a giant winged praying mantis with scythes for claws.

"Hurry, don't let Snimon catch us! This Praying Mantis Digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack." The red bug Digimon said was they continued to fly away.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon said as he sliced through the air, creating two purple blades that soared towards the red bug and the pink and blue bird, while a yellow winged hamster hid on a tree branch.

"Oh no. Biyomon, Tentomon." The hamster said as the boy with wild light brown hair arrived beside the orange dinosaur.

"Agumon." He said to the dinosaur. Agumon was relieved to see that boy.

"Tai, you're here." Agumon said to the boy, now referred to as Tai.

"You got to digivolve." He said to Agumon, holding the device. But, nothing happened. "Huh?"

"That's why I need your help Tai. I can't digivolve." Agumon said as he explained the situation to Tai.

"Did you forget how? It's like riding a bicycle, now start pedaling and digivolve." Tai said, giving Agumon childish advice.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

We see the Digimon Emperor, sitting in a chair all high and mighty, while looking at a monitor. After Tai's childish advice, the Emperor started to laugh.

"It's no use. As long as I have the black digivice, there's no way you can digivolve." He said as he was holding a black digivice that looked different than the one Tai owns.

**Location Change: A Forrest**

Back with Tai, Agumon and the hamster who were running/flying for their lives from Snimon. Until the white cat from before arrived from around the corner.

"Move your tail!" She said and then quickly ran to the cave she found and the others followed. While inside the cave, Tai pulled out what seemed to have been a small laptop that can be carried in his hands.

"This is bad, I better contact the others." Tai said, sending an email to his allies, but one email reached someone else by mistake.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

Tai's email reach the computer being used by Yolei.

"Huh? Come to the Digital World, the Digimon need our help." She said reading the message. "Must be an email to an online game, let's see who sent it. Tai Kamiya, hey there's a girl in the fifth grade with the same last name. This must be for her." She then printed a copy of the email and began looking for Kari.

**Location Change: Library**

Back with the trio of friends, they chatted about what was happening with them now.

"So T.K, how does your mom like the new apartment?" Kari asked T.K. But, T.K started to chuckle a bit.

"She's mostly been on the computer, so I don't know." T.K said as Kari now pointed her attention to Ash.

"Ash, since you're on vacation. Why not stay my apartment." She said as Ash now had a smile on his face.

"Sure, I would like to see your family again." Ash said, accepting her offer. Soon after Davis comes around the corner.

"Hey buddy." He said, pointing to Ash.

"He's name is not buddy, it's Ash." Kari said in annoyance.

"Alright 'Sash' or 'Cash' or whatever your name is. How do you know Kari?" Davis said in jealousy.

"Huh, how does Ash know Kari?" T.K asked, but quickly realizing one thing. "Oh I get it. You're jealous of him." T.K continued as Kari sighed.

"I'm not jealous of Hash." Davis said with an angry attitude. Soon, Ash started to walk towards Davis.

"First off, it's Ash not Hash, secondly she's my best friend." Ash said, before Kari grabbed his arm.

"Ash it's not worth it. He's just a kid like us." Kari said with pleading eyes. Ash saw them then sighed.

"I need some air." Ash said as he was walking out to breathe. After he left, Yolei quickly entered the scene.

"Oh hi Yolei." T.K said as her focus was primarily on Kari.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" She asked Kari as Kari nodded.

"Yeah that's right. Why do you ask?" She asked as Yolei pulled out the photocopy of the email.

"Well, are you related to Tail? He sent this email." Yolei said as Kari read it. Her facial expression had now turned serious.

"My brother needs us. I'll be right back, I'm getting backup." Kari said as she went to get Ash.

**Location Change: School Soccer Field**

Ash let Pikachu out of his bag so he could breathe and so could Ash.

Well, both Kari and T.K stayed the same. But, one this is for sure, Kari grew up to be smoking hot." Ash said to his partner. Soon after, Pikachu then realized what was up with his partner.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika pika pika. Pi, ka, pi, ka, pikachu."" (_Ash and Kari, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G._) Pikachu chanted as Ash started to turn a new shade of red.

"That's definitely not it buddy." Ash said in denial. Speaking of Kari, she ran up right behind Ash.

"Ash!" Kari said, getting their attention.

"Huh? What's up Kari?" Ash asked as she was catching her breath.

"Ash, listen, my brother is in trouble and I need you and your Pokémon to help me." Kari said requested his help. Ash then smiled and put his right hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'll help you. I'm not letting you lose your brother." Ash said as Kari started to smile.

"Thanks Ash, you're a true friend." Kari said as Ash now had a red streak across his face. "Hey, you okay?" She asked as Ash nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm good. Let's get going." Ash said as Kari nodded and both of them made their way to the computer room.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

Kari and Ash soon joined the other, but they ran into a boy with red hair, black eyes and a high school uniform.

"Oh Yolei, good timing. I need to use the school computer room right away." The boy said as he need a favor from Yolei.

"You mean the legendary former Computer Club President is actually looking for me, I'm honored." Yolei said as T.K faced the new boy.

"What's up, Izzy?" T.K said as Kari now faced Izzy.

"Tai sent us an urgent email." Kari said as she showed Izzy the email.

"I know, I got one too." Izzy said as they entered the computer room. "I was about to reply when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet last night, but man, talk about fun." Izzy continued as he now typing a new email to Tai.

"Oh, by the way Izzy. This is Ash, me and Kari knew him when we were kids." T.K said, introducing Ash to Izzy and vise versa.

"Nice to meet you, Ash." Izzy said as he stuck his hand out to Ash. Ash then grabbed Izzy's hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ash said as he and Izzy started to get along well.

**Location Change: The Digital World **

After waiting, Tai finally got an email from Izzy.

"It's from Izzy, he's got Kari and T.K." Tai said as he was happy that someone pulled through.

"Tai, come quick!" Agumon shouted from deeper in the cave.

**Location Change: Computer Room **

Everyone was waiting on Izzy to get a reply from Tai.

"What's the digital World? Is that a new Amusement Park?" Said Yolei, thinking that The Digital World was and amusement park. "I bet they have some great rides." She continued as Davis was in a deep thought.

"I heard Tai talking about it once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there, whatever they are." Davis said as that fact surprised T.K and even Ash.

"You know Tai?" T.K asked as Kari came up to both of them.

"They play on the same soccer team." She said as Yolei came up with an idea.

"I got an idea. Let's go to The Digital World." She said as Cody approached the doorway.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over? You were supposed to help me fix my computer." Cody said as she soon realized he was right.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Yolei said as both of them left. "You did promise." Cody said as they continue to walk.

**Location Change: The Digital World **

Agumon showed Tai what he wanted to show him, it was an egg with an orange symbol that looked like a sun and a metal spike from the top.

"Look at that." Agumon said as Tai, the hamster and the cat look at the egg.

"It's got the Crest of Courage on it, is it an Egg?" Tai said in confusion.

"I've never seen egg with a spike through it." Agumon said, think it wasn't an egg.

"It must've been rough on the chicken that laid it." The hamster said as the cat saw something on the wall which surprised her.

"The legendary Master Digivice." The cat said as she got the attention of the others.

"The Master Digivice, Gatomon, what is it?" Tai asked the now named Gatomon.

"A powerful digivice that was created when the Digital World was first created. Unfortunately, no one was worthy enough to wield it." Gatomon said as Tai came up with a plan.

"Alright, on three you guys grab the digivice and I'll pull the egg." Tai said as everyone got into position. "One… two…" He counted down, but before he got to three, the device and egg started to glow., the egg released three orange lights while the Master Digivice turned into a purple light. "Whoa, they look like fireflies." He continues as they flew away. "The really fast ones."

**Location Change: Computer Room **

Everyone was gearing up for the Digital World.

"We're going to the Digital World, prodigies." Izzy said as Davis was ready too.

"I'm going with you." Davis said, but T.K looked towards him.

"That's impossible. Not just anyone can go, you need a digivice." He said as Kari realized that Ash can't help without some sort of miracle.

"Aw man. I really wanted to help Kari out." Ash said as Kari started to blush a bit.

"Listen T.K, if you can go, so can I." Davis said as the computer then lite up. Everyone's attention went to the computer, then four lights came from it a blue light went to Davis, a purple light went to Ash, while the red and yellow lights went to Yolei and Cody.

"What's this?" Davis said as he held a blue and white device towards the digital veterans.

"A digivice." T.K ssid in shock.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari said as her attention went to Ash.

"Hey, what about this?" Ash said, holding a purple and golden device the others.

"Another digivice. It's different from the others." Izzy said as Davis got a little jealous. Soon Izzy focused on the computer. "We should get moving, while the gate to the Digital World is still open." He said ad it might close.

"Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?" T.K asked as Ash and Kari came closer to the screen.

"I don't care. I'm going to help my brother." Kari said as Ash was the same way.

"I'm going too. I'm not letting Kari lose her brother." Ash said as Pikachu had sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Pika. Pika pika. (_Same here. Time to be a hero again._)" Pikachu said as he was ready for action.

"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis said, asking one the most ridiculous questions anyone has ever heard.

"It's not a game. If the Digital World sent you a digivice then there's a reason and you should take it seriously." Izzy said, describing the scale of what was going on.

"I'm not waiting any longer. I going." Kari said in a serious tone, while she and Ash held their digivices to the screen.

"Same here, it's go time." Ash said, also in a serious tone, both of them soon entered the Digital World.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the Digital world, Ash, Pikachu and Kari had arrived in a forest.

"Ash, Pikachu welcome to the Digital world." Kari said as she welcomed them to the new world.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Ash said as he realized that he was wearing new clothes. He now sported a black long sleeved shirt underneath a red denim jacket, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and blue and white shoes. "Woah, check out the new wardrobe." He said as Kari was amazed by Ash's new look.

'Wow, he really looks handsome.' Kari thought to herself while blushing. Soon, she shook the feeling off. "Come on. We need to look for Tai." Kari said as Ash nodded. But, before they could start their search, T.K and Davis came running to them. Davis also had a new wardrobe which was a blue jacket with flame decals on it over a cream colored shirt, yellow gloves, army green shorts and orange and white shoes.

"Alright Dash, no one talks to Kari but me, got it?" Davis said as Kari walked towards Davis.

"There's two thing you need to know Davis. One, his name is Ash, get it straight. Finally, nobody talks to my best friend that way." She said in an annoyed tone of voice. Afterwards, they continued their search, until something caught Ash's attention.

"Okay, why is there a vending machine in the Digital World? I am a little parched." He said as he quickly remembered what Kari said. "On second thought, let's not say we tried." He continued as Pikachu nodded.

"Ash, my digivice says this way." Kari said as Ash and Pikachu continued with her. Ash couldn't help but notice that Kari was a little worried.

"No need to worry Kari, we'll find Tai." Ash said, reassuring Kari.

"I know Ash, thanks for the reassurance." Kari said to Ash with a smile on her face.

"This place isn't so bad, the way Tai put there were monsters everywhere, huh?" Davis said as he saw the vending machine that Ash passed on. "Hey guys check it out, there's a vending machine. I am a little thirsty." He said, but just before he could insert a coin, multiple green slug-like creatures came out of it, passing Davis. Everyone turned to see the event, T.K was laughing, chuckling and Ash holding in the laughter, but not very well. "Haha, very funny." He said as he wasn't having fun.

"C'mon Davis, it was a little funny." Ash said was he helped Davis up. "So Kari, were those creatures Digimon?" He asked his best friend.

"Yep, there are more around in this world, a lot cuter than those ones." She said as Ash learned that there were more than just those slugs.

"And a lot scarier ones too." T.K added as Ash now knew about more dangerous Digimon.

"Do they all come out of vending machines?" Davis asked one of the stupidest questions ever.

"Man, we have a lot to tell our friends. Right, Pikachu?" Ash said, asking his partner.

"That's right Ash." Pikachu said as he covers his mouth, shocking everyone, including himself. "Oh my Arceus, I CAN TALK! Kari, how is this possible?" The mouse asked the stunned Kari.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the Digital World. When you entered, it could've given you the ability to talk." Kari said to the surprised Pokémon.

"Maybe, but at least you guys can understand me." Pikachu said they continue after that revelation.

**Location Change: With Tai's Group**

Tai, Agumon, Gatomon and the hamster were looking for Kari's group.

We're getting close." Tai said as he looked at his digivice, tracking their signal. "There." He said as the hamster flew away.

"T.K!" The hamster said as he flew towards T.K.

"Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you." T.K said as Ash saw Patamon, he learned about T.K's partner.

"Hey guys, glad you made it." Tai said as he arrived to the others, soon he saw Ash and was surprised. "Ash, it's great to see you again." He said as he stuck his hand towards Ash and Ash grabbed the hand and shook it.

"It really is good to see you again Tai." Ash said as Davis came up to them.

"Tai, I told those guys you'd be alright." Davis said as Tai was surprised to see him in the Digital World.

"Uh, Davis what are you doing here?" Tai asked as he was confused

"Kari." Gatomon said as she jumped into Kari's arms for a bear hug.

"Haha, Gatomon." Kari said as Ash finally saw Kari's partner.

"So, that's Kari's partner." Ash said as Gatomon had her gaze at Pikachu.

"Well, hello. My name is Gatomon." She said as Pikachu started to slowly turn reddish.

"Uh… hi, I'm Pikachu." He said so shy-like.

"Pikachu, what a wonderful name for a cutie." Gatomon said as Pikachu was completely red and had his face buried in Ash's jacket.

"So, Gatomon is your Digimon?" Ash said, asking Kari.

"Yep, we found out we were a team since Tai found my digivice in our world." Kari said as she explained how she became a digidestined. She quickly looked at her tail.

"Your tail ring. Tell me, what happened?" She asked her feline partner. Gatomon explained how she lost her tail ring somewhere else in the Digital World.

**Location Change: The Cave**

When they entered, Gatomon explained the new threat to the Digital World.

"One day, this big, bossy human arrived and started to capture all the Digimon. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor.' I hear we're gonna have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon said as the others (excluding the Digimon) were in shock.

"Another human, you mean someone other than us comes here? Well, there goes the neighborhood." T.K said as Ash wasn't as surprised.

"Another masterminded trying to take over the world. Why am I not surprised." Ash said as Pikachu was also annoyed by this revelation.

"Yeah, we seen this before." Pikachu said as Gatomon continued.

"Yeah, and he has this strange new black digivice that makes us unable to digivolve." Gatomon said in her discomfort, then T.K had an idea.

"Show her yours you two." T.K said to Ash and Davis, as Davis went first.

"Like this one?" Davis said as he held his digivice towards Gatomon and she started to get tense.

"That's it. You work for the Digimon Emperor." She said as Davis was in denial.

"What, no way. I don't work for anybody, besides mine's not black." Davis said as Gatomon now stared at Ash.

"Was yours like his?" She said as Ash shook his head 'no.'

"No, mine's different." He said as he showed her his digivice and then her intensity diminished.

"The Master digivice has chosen you." Gatomon said in shock while everyone else (excluding the other Digimon and Tai) were confused.

"The Master digivice, what is that Gatomon?" Kari said as Gatomon explained how the digivice was created. After a few seconds of explaining, Gatomon returned her gaze to Ash

"And now, the Master digivice has chosen you as the Digi-Master." Gatomon said as Ash was in shock.

"What? That must be some mistake." Ash said as T.K had his hand on his shoulder.

"There's no mistake. The Digital World chose you for a reason." T.K said as Ash returned his gaze to Gatomon.

"Alright, tell us about the dark digivice." Ash said as Gatomon had a serious face again.

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us as mad as newborn kittens." Gatomon said as Tai then looked at Agumon.

That's why you couldn't digivolve." Tai said as Agumon was getting mad.

"Yeah, if I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance." Agumon said as Patamon continued where Gatomon left off.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these dark rings to control the Digimon and once the ring captures you, you're a slave for life."

"I hear they do everything but get rid of fleas." Gatomon said as Kari and Ash were mad.

"I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him and see how he likes it." Kari said in fury.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll let Pikachu thunderbolt him then a thousand times." Ash said as Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.

"Like the plan Ash." Pikachu said as he was ready to fight. But, unnoticed by everyone, a dark ring was spying on all of them.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

Thanks to the dark ring, the Emperor was able to hear everything they said.

"Hahaha, oh, you two think so, do you? Well this just a game to me, and I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you. Hmm, who will I send to destroy you? Eenie, meenie, Minie, MON!" The Emperor said as he selected one of the buttons. A silhouette was shown on a screen of a triceratops.

**Location Change: Prison Cell #7**

The cell that the Emperor selected held a Digimon that looked like a dinosaur. One with a gray shell over it's very light blue skin with gray on its legs and toes. It awakened from its slumber, lifted out of its cage, roared and ran towards the heroes.

**Location Change: The Cave**

After the heroes learned about their enemy and the Master digivice, they turned their attention towards the egg.

"That egg is heavier than my mother's meatloaf." Tai said as he reminded Ash about her cooking from the past.

"It looks like a deflated beach ball, no wonder, it's got a spike through it." T.K said as he tried to lift the egg, but to no luck."No luck, it won't budge." Kari then walked towards the egg.

"Move aside, this is a woman's job." She said as had the same luck as T.K.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here." T.K said as he got elbowed by Ash.

"Dude, not in front of Kari." Ash said as Kari blushed a little bit.

"Guys, I pump iron all the time, let me do it." Davis said as he went up to the egg, grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground like it was cork of a wine bottle. "What I tell ya, light as a feather."

"There's a problem." Tai said as an orange light came from where the egg, then from the light, a blue creature with some little parts of yellow and red eyes emerged.

"Yahoo! Free at last, free at last. You moved the digiegg. My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." The creature known as Veemon said as it jumped around Davis.

"Hi, I'm Davis." Davis said in complete shock.

"I've heard of Veemon, supposedly he's a happy, thrill seeking Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend." Agumon said in absolute disbelief.

"Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a long time to meet you Davis." Veemon said to the still surprised Davis.

"Huh, I think you got the wrong guy." Davis said in complete denial.

"Nope you're the one, because you're the only one able to move the digiegg of courage." Veemon said as Ash found an opening in the cave that no one else found.

"Hey guys, come over here quick." Ash said, calling the others over to the opening to see another egg, but this time it look like a knight's helmet with wings on the back. It had a crest that looked like Ash's necklace, but instead of a silver color, it was violet and it had a star on the shield.

"Another one, well who is this one for?" T.K asked as he wondered who it could belong to. First, T.K tried, but failed. Tai was next, but no such luck. Kari was next, but not even she could move it. That left Davis and Ash.

"Maybe I own both of these eggs." Davis said as he walked to the egg, pulled it, but this time it didn't budge.

"May I try Davis?" Ash said with a sly smirk on his face. Davis, whom was a little mad, backed away from the egg.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Davis said as Ash bent down, grabbed the egg and pulled it off the ground, symbolizing that it was his egg.

'Wow, so Ash is a digidestined.' Kari thought with blush and a smile on my face. After a few seconds, that same Digimon who was sent by the Emperor crashed through the ceiling of the cave.

"It's a monster!" Davis yelled as Ash looked at Kari.

"Let me guess, a Digimon Kari?" Ash asked as Kari nodded.

"Yeah, it's a Monochromon." Kari said as T.K explains the details of Monochromon.

"Monochromon's shell is as hard a diamond's, it's attack, Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs." T.K said as the other Digimon were ready to fight.

"Boom Bubble! PAH!" Patamon shouted as he inhaled and exhaled a compressed sphere of air, sending it out like a projectile towards Monochromon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon said as he sensed out his own fireball at Monochromon, but both attacks didn't even make him flinch.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yelled as Lavrov came out of his mouth.

"Guys, run!" T.K said as everyone ran out of the cave. Davis and Veemon were the last ones out, Veemon pushed Davis out of the way of the lava ball, while Kari and Gatomon were about to get hit, until…

"Look out!" Ash said he saved Kari from the lava, while Pikachu saved Gatomon. "Are you okay?" Ash asked as Kari stared at him with blush on her face.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Kari said so shy-like.

"How about you Gatomon? You okay?" Pikachu asked Gatomon who had a red streak across her face.

"Y-yep, I'm good, thanks." Gatomon said so shy-like too. Quickly, Monochromon moved like a train, until…

"Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash said as Pikachu's tail turned metal, ran towards him and smacked Monochromon.

"Keep away from Gatomon you overgrown fossil." Pikachu said to Monochromon as he protected Gatomon, whom had blush on her face.

"Ash, we need to run." Kari said with pleading eyes, while Ash was staring at Monochromon.

"No way, my days of running are over. I'm willing to even give my life to save my best friend. Digi-Armor Energize!" Ash said as he held his egg to the sky and it glowed a violet light.

"Pikachu Armor Digivolve to…" Pikachu said as he turned into a humanoid knight with Pikachu ears coming out of his helmet, armor made of yellow steel, a sword in the shape of a lightning bolt and a shield with a color palette of yellow and silver. "Achillechu, the knight of will!" He said as he stroked the ground with his sword.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai said in utter shock. Kari and Gatomon were flabbergasted at his new form. (Gatomon was blushing like crazy) and Davis was also in shock.

"I am Achillichu, as Pikachu I use the Digi-egg of Will to armor digivolve, my Storm Splitter attack will keep my enemies at bay." Achillichu said as he described himself.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

The Emperor was still watching and he was a little impressed with what just happened.

" Armor Digivolve huh? Against the power of my Dark Digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all. Hmm, they're more resourceful than I originally thought." The Emperor said as the battle continued.

**Location Change: Outside The Cave**

"Whoa, Achillichu, you look awesome." Ash said as he was impressed by the appearance of Achillichu.

"If Ash is brave enough to fight, than I will too. Digi-Armor Energize! Davis said as he held his egg to the sky and it glowed an orange light.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…" He said as he turned into a taller version of himself, but he had armor on his head with a spike on top, arms and legs. "Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!" He said as pillars of fire appeared behind him. "I am Flamedramon, as Veem I use the Digi-Egg of Courage to armor digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak." He said, introducing himself.

"Ash, work together." Davis yelled as Ash nodded.

"Go get em boys." Ash said as he carried Kari bridal style away from the fight. Tai and Davis saw this and were shocked, while Davis was also jealous. Kari was blushing with a smile on her face, but she had her head resting on Ash's chest, next to his heart. Gatomon quickly followed.

Monochromon charged at the two armor Digimon, but Flamedramon caught him and flipped it like it was a pancake. It got back up and was ready to attack with Volcanic Strike, but Achillichu used its Voltage Shield to defend from the attack. Both of them jumped to the sky and were ready to end this.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as he was covered in an aura of fire and was diving towards Monochromon. He collided with where the dark ring was, it started to crack, but still had him under the control of the Emperor.

"Storm Splitter!" Achillichu yelled as he raised his sword to the sky and lightning struck it and he held the blade downwards and was aiming for the ring.

"Break that ring apart Achillichu!" Gatomon shouted as Achillichu's sword struck the ring, destroying it and freeing Monochromon. Both armor Digimon changed back to Veemon and Pikachu, the eggs went to their digivices and another light went to their pockets, showing a little handheld laptop. On the screen, both showed one egg.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari said as she was rubbing her hands on its stomach. Then, she walked towards Ash and hugged him. "Thanks for saving me Ash." Kari said as Ash started to blush like a mad man, but he hugged Kari back.

"Thanks for the save Pikachu." Gatomon said as she hugged Pikachu, he was blushing just as madly as Ash, but he returned the hug.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

"You summoned me, master?" A green caterpillar with purple on its feet, stinger and forehead, a black circle on its tail and blue eyes.

"It seems like we found some worthy foes at last Wormmon." The Emperor said as he was looking at the screen, which showed Ash, Achillichu, Davis and Flamedramon.

"Great, just one question… What's a foe?" Wormmon said as he didn't understand the word, foe.

**Location Change: Outside The Cave**

After recuperating, the Monochromon began to walk away.

"Goodbye Monochromon, don't forget to write." Kari said as Monochromon walked away.

"I can't believe that the Digimon Emperor can turn such a gentle creature into such a nasty beast." T.K said as he was not liking the Emperor one bit.

"And I thought Team Rocket was bad, The Digimon Emperor is way worse." Ash said as was getting mad.

"I'm ready to smash that guy into the ground." Pikachu stated as he was mad at the Emperor as well.

"Nice working with you, Davis. Let's do it again sometime." Veemon said, shaking Davis' hand.

"Yeah, definitely." Davis said as Tai and Agumon came up to them.

"Hey guys, that armor digivolve is amazing." Tai said as he was impressed.

"Even though we can't fight, we know you new guys can defeat the Emperor no problem." Agumon said as Tai looked towards Davis.

"Davis, I can't help but notice that you broke your goggles in that fight, and as the leader of the digidestined it just wouldn't be right without them." Tai said as he took of his goggles. "So here, I want you to have mine." He said as he passed the metaphorical torch/goggles to Davis.

"Not bad of a look Davis." Ash said as he complimented his new goggles.

"Thanks Slash." Davis said, getting his name wrong again. Due to that, Kari was annoyed again, but Ash wasn't.

"Eh, close enough." Ash said as everyone looked towards the sunset. Ash saw Kari and he was blushing again. 'Wow, thanks to the sunset, Kari is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.' He thought as he had fallen in love with her.

"Ash, you okay?" T.K asked as Ash snapped out of daydream.

"Yeah, but it looks like my vacation has been cut short." Ash said as Kari was worried about Ash.

"Good, the sun's going down. Now, we can relax." Patamon said with a sigh of relief.

"Why is that?" T.K asked as Gatomon turned to face him.

"It's because The Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." She said as Tai realized someone important.

"It's never safe to stay here too long. Always keep your guard up." Tai said as they all walk back to where they entered. Quickly after arriving, they heard Yolei.

"Mmm, these brownies are delicious. So Izzy, can we go to the Digital World?" Yolei said as Izzy was also eating a brownie.

"The gate might close, it's not safe." Izzy said, biting into his brownie. "These are the best brownies I've ever eaten." He said, enjoying the flavor. Yolei then turned towards the screen and saw Tai, Ash and the others.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she was surprised to see them on the computer screen.

"Hey guys, it's me. Let me in!" Davis said as he and the others were sucked into the TV back to the real world.

"You don't see that everyday." Agumon said as he saw his friends return to their world.

**Location Change: Kamiya Apartment**

After they returned to the real world, Kari told Tai that Ash should stay with them, until the Emperor is defeated.

Tai and Kari were the first ones to enter the apartment. "Hi mom. We're home." He said as their mother walked towards them.

"Hello kids, how was school?" Yuuko said as Kari spoke next.

"It was great, not just because it was the first day, but because an old friend came back." Kari said as Ash walked in. Yuuko was surprised and happy and the same time.

"Ash, what a pleasant surprise." Yuuko said as Ash was happy to see that she hasn't changed either.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Kamiya." Ash said as Kari walked beside him.

"You see mom, Ash is on vacation, but something came up and he needs a place to stay." Kari said as she really wanted Ash to stay with her and her family.

"Say no more, how can I say no to your best friend. He is more than welcome to stay in the spare bedroom." Yuuko said as Kari and Ash were happy on the inside. Soon after, Kari's father made his appearance.

"Ash, great to see you back in Odaiba." Susumu said as he was happy to Ash return.

"Same to you Mr. Kamiya, hope I'm not an inconvenience." Ash said as Susumu shook his head 'no.'

"Nonsense, you're my daughter's greatest friend. You're always welcome here." He said as Ash and Kari blushed simultaneously.

"Dinner time. I made liver sticks." Yuuko said as Ash's mouth started to water.

"If there's one thing I missed other than you guys, it's your cooking Mrs. Kamiya." Ash said as Yuuko smiled.

"You were one of the only people to actually enjoy my cooking, and just for that, I'll give you an extra liver stick." Yuuko said as everyone got together to eat at the table. After Ash washed the dishes, he joined the others at the living room, until Ash saw an acoustic guitar near the patio door.

"Hey, who's guitar is that?" Ash said as Susumu was the one to speak.

"It was mine, I bought it at a yard sale last week. Though, I never got around to learn how to play it." Susumu said as Ash's eyes started to light up.

"Mind I play a song?" Ash said as Susumu was a little taken back by Ash's request. But, quickly had a smile on his face.

"Not at all, Kari would you mind turning the TV off?" Susumu said as Kari turned the TV off, everyone gathered around Ash, who was on a stool. Pikachu was on Kari's lap who was getting scratched behind the ear.

"Pika pika. (_Are you going to play what I think you're about to play?_) He squeaked as Ash nodded.

"This song is called Lifelight. And I wrote it myself." Ash said as he began to pull the strings.

_**Playing Lifelight (Super Smash Bros Ultimate Theme) Acoustic Version**_

_Colors weave into a spire of flame, distance sparks call to a past still-unnamed, bear this torch against the cold of the night, search your soul and reawaken the undying light._

_On that day when the sky fell away, our world came to an end, in our eyes to the fading sun rise in the dark glimmering shadows._

_Silence grows in the spaces between stretching out beyond time, rising up as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void._

_These little sparks cling onto life, everyone caught in the struggle, and then the storms of change they fan the flames bring ashes to the wind._

_**(Chorus)**_

_Every soul contains a whisper of life, gleaming faintly as it dwindles from site. No escape no greater faith to be made in the end the change of time will not break._

_Colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to up past still-unnamed, bear this torch against the cold of the night, search your soul and reawaken the undying light!_

_As fate spins, a threat without end, new life draws its first breath, blossoming in a soil reclaim from the past where Destiny holds fast. _

_Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand everyone caught in a struggle, this is the day we finally find a way stepping into our tomorrow._

_**Pause Lifelight (Super Smash Bros Ultimate Theme) Acoustic Version**_

As the song went on, Kari was tearing up with tears of joy every time he sang a note. 'Oh Ash, this is so beautiful.' She thought as she finally figured out that she was in love with him.

_**Resume Lifelight (Super Smash Bros Ultimate Theme) Acoustic Version **_

_**(Chorus)**_

_Every soul contains a whisper of light, growing louder as it calls to ignite, from the distance sings a chorus of souls, rising slowly stirring heat from the coals._

_Colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still-unnamed, bear this torch against the cold of the night, light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight_

_**(Acoustic Solo)**_

_**(Final Chorus)**_

_Every soul contains a whisper of light, growing louder as it calls to ignite, from the distance sings the chorus of souls, rising slowly stirring heat from the coals._

_Colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks cal to a past still-unnamed, bear this torch against the cold of the night, light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight._

_**Stop Lifelight (Super Smash Bros Ultimate Theme) Acoustic Version **_

As Ash was done, the Kamiya's were clapping, applauding his performance. Not too long, Kari walked up to him.

"Ash, that was amazing. Where did you learn how to play?" Kari asked as she was impressed by his performance.

"I learned on my journey through the Johto region. That song was a side project I was working on." Ash said as Tai was also impressed.

"That was awesome Ash. Mom, I'm heading out to meet some friends, I'll be back." Tai said as he went out the door.

"Hey, wanna play Kingdom Hearts II?" Kari asked as Ash nodded.

"I'd love to." Ash said as they headed to the spare room where the console was. After an hour, Tai returned to tell them that he, Izzy, T.K and girl named Sora would be heading back to the Digital World. Kari and Ash said a that they would too, quickly afterwards all three of them went to their separate rooms to sleep, ready for what the next day would hold.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After school, Tai, Kari and Ash met up in the computer room before anyone else. While they waited, they told Ash about the war with Myotismon.

"So after Kari gave herself up to Myotismon. Me and the others gathered at the TV station for the fight of our lives. After that, Myotismon was set to kill Kari until Wizardmon saved her… Oops." Tai said accidentally making Kari start to tear up.

"Did something happened to him?" Ash said, referring to Wizardmon. Tai then looked towards his little sister, she then nodded, then Tai continued the story.

"He stepped in the way of Myotismon's Grizzly Wing attack, sacrificing himself to save Kari and Gatomon. Those two never forgot his sacrifice." Tai said as Kari cried out loud. Ash then walked over to her and hugged her.

"I understand how you feel Kari. On my journey through Johto, I met two Pokémon from the Hoenn region named Latias and Latios. Everything was nice, until two members of Team Rocket named Oakley and Annie captured Latios and an orb called the Soul Dew that gives both of them their strength." Ash said as Tai and Kari were surprised.

"Oakley tried to drown me, Pikachu and Latias, but the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare or "D.M.A." for short went out of control. When we arrived to retrieve the Soul Dew, it had turned black and a few seconds later it shattered, causing the city's water to flow out and created a tidal wave. Latias and Latios combined their power to stop the tsunami, but soon after that, we didn't realize that Latios gave up his life to save Latias." Ash said, continuing his story as Tai and Kari were still surprised to hear that Ash almost died, almost like Kari.

"Well, look on the bright side, if they didn't give their lives, we wouldn't be here today." Kari said as she cleaned up her tears and hugged Ash back. Tai saw this and he wasn't getting overprotective, instead he was happy.

Soon Izzy and Cody arrived. "Izzy, I couldn't sleep last night, could you take me to the Digital World?" Cody asked as Izzy was checking the computer.

"Well, maybe if the gate is…" He stopped as he looked at the gate. "It's open." He continued as the others arrived.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Davis said as the new generation of the digidestined and Ash showed a girl with orange hair, red eyes and a high school uniform their digivices.

"So these are the new digivices and the Master Digivice that the new kids and Ash have? Cool." The girl said as Tai came up to them.

"You see Sora, the ones Davis, Yolei and Cody got were from the digi-egg when I tried to pick it up. And Ash got his when the Digimon tried to pick it up when it was a fossil." Tai said, explaining the story to Sora.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Yolei said as Davis stopped her.

"Hold on, I think I should give you some pointers about the things you're about to see." Davis said as Yolei looked like she was about to smack Davis across the head.

"Give me a break, you've only been there once. What do you know?" Yolei said with a sinister smirk.

"I think we should prepare for a little danger." Cody said as Izzy was looking at the other monitors.

"Just a I suspected. I just checked the other computers, none of them seem to be affected by this, the gate is only open on this one here. That's not all, the gate has never been open two days in a row before." Izzy said as Ash walked towards him.

"It doesn't matter how many days it's been open, we have a Digital World to reclaim. All ashore that's going ashore" Ash said as everyone was about to enter the Digital World, until…

"Tai Kamiya, is that you?" They stopped in their tracks to see who was talking. It was a man short haircut, wearing glasses.

"Mr. Fujiyama." Tai said as it was his old teacher.

"And Sora and Izzy too. Didn't you all graduate?" Mr. Fujiyama said as he was happy to see his old students.

"Yeah, we did. What are you doing here?" Tai asked as Mr. Fujiyama just smiled.

"I'm the new head of the computer club." He said as he surprised Tai and Sora.

"Huh, what do you know about computers?" Tai and Sora said simultaneously in shock.

"Not a single thing." Mr. Fujiyama said as Tai came up with a plan to by the others the time they need.

"I just remembered something I needed to talk to you about Mr. Fujiyama. Tai said as he was buying them time.

"Sure, what is it?" Mr. Fujiyama asked as Tai simply closed his eyes.

"I'm having trouble adjusting to high school, it's the girls, their so much older." Tai said as he waved to the others, signaling that they need to go on without him.

"Thanks Tai, we owe you." Sora said as everyone was ready.

"Alright, let's get going." Izzy said as everyone held their digivices to the screen and they all entered the Digital World.

**Location Change: Digital World**

Ash and the others arrived at an open field with mountains surrounding the distance.

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy said as everyone nodded and said 'yeah.'

"I'm fine, but I feel like I've just gone through the rinse cycle of a dishwasher." Davis said as Cody was astonished by the landscape.

"Wow, so this is what the Digital World looks like." Cody said as he looked down. "Hey wait, I'm wearing new clothes. Their pretty comfortable." He said as he was wearing a light brown shirt with mahogany colored rings around the sleeves and collar, mahogany colored pants and dark yellow and white shoes.

"Wow, I look like I'm part the cool crowd." Yolei said as she looked down. She was now wearing a light blue long sleeved turtleneck under a yellow vest, white gloves, red pants and aquamarine and white colored boots.

"I forgot the part about the new wardrobe." Davis said as the others just watched the newcomers.

"I love this helmet, it makes my glasses look smaller." Yolei said as she was happy with her helmet.

"I wonder if they got anything in a surfer style." Davis said as he wondered about a wardrobe change.

"I can't wait to tell my sisters that I just got free clothes." Yolei said as Sora was a bit disappointed.

"Kids these days have no sense of value. When I was a kid, I'd show a lot more respect when I received a gift." Sora said as Kari turned her attention to her.

"Sora, I hate to say it, but you're starting to sound like my mother." Kari said as the Emperor was watching them.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

The Emperor saw them enter the Digital World and was ready for them.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive, now let the games begin. SNIMON ATTACK!" The Emperor said as the Praying Mantis Digimon was sent after the digidestined.

**Location Change: Open Field**

The others were looking for their Digimon.

"Veemon, where are you? Veemon?!" Davis yelled as the blue imp was running over the hills.

"Davis!" Veemon said as he ran towards Davis.

"Veemon!" Davis said as he knelt down to Veemon and the both shook each others hands.

"Davis, I brought Patamon and his friends with me." Veemon said as the other Digimon ran/flew towards their respective partners. Though, peace didn't last as Snimon came in to the picture.

"Twin Sickles!" Snimon said as T.K pushed Sora out of the way.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted as a green spiral of flame came out of her mouth and was shot at Snimon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted as electricity came from his wings and was shot at Snimon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted as he inhaled and exhaled a powerful projectile of air towards Snimon. But, Snimon dodged each attack with incredible speed.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as she jumped towards Snimon and punched him square in the face. But, her punch did nothing and Snimon swatted her to the ground. "It's useless, without my tail ring, I don't have enough strength." She said as Pikachu picked her up and took her to Kari.

"Thanks Pikachu." Kari said as she was happy that her partner didn't get killed.

"Don't worry, I will just have to digivolve. Davis, get the egg ready." Veemon said as Davis nodded.

"Right." Davis said as he grabbed his digivice to allow Veemon to armor digivolve, until…

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

"Not so fast, you know the drill Drimogemon." He said as a purple mole that looked like a narwhal with a white belly was called into action.

**Location Change: Open Field**

Soon, Drimogemon dug underneath Davis and he slid down the wall of the hole, until he caught a ledge.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the cavities of the Digital World. His drill-spin Attack will make you wish you were at the dentist." Tentomon said as Veemon came to where Davis fell.

"You okay Davis?" Veemon asked as he was concerned.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base **

"You're up, Mojyamon." The Emperor said as a white yeti came through the clearing. "Mojyamon are frosty Digimon from the snowy mountains. His bone boomerang attack will make your head spin." He said as he continues to watch.

**Location Change: Open Field **

"Ahhh! Bone Boomerang!" Mojyamon said as he through his bone and it smacked Veemon into the hole and Veemon bashed into Davis, causing them to fall to the grasp of Drimogemon and he escaped. Yolei, then fell to her knees.

"Oh my. Their gone, the ground just opened up and swallowed them whole." Yolei said in disbelief and fear.

"Well, I want to go home now." Cody said as he and Yolei were shaken up by the surprise attack. Though, it wasn't over yet, Snimon was still on the prowl.

"First, we need to protect ourselves." Izzy said as he was right.

"But, what about Davis?" Cody asked as Ash walked towards him.

"He'll be alright, he's got Veemon. Right now we need to retreat." Ash said as the other Digimon (excluding Gatomon) tried their attacks again, but it ended the same way.

"I can't take this, I want to go home!" Yolei cried as Ash thought to himself.

'Huh, she reminds me of Misty when she's around bug type Pokémon.' He thought as he pulled out one of his Poké-balls. "Alright, Lycanroc I choose you!" Ash shouted as an orange, white wolf with four pointed rocks around his neck and two on top of his hair and green eyes. "Use Accelrock, let's go!" Ash said as Lycanroc's eyes turned red and it rammed Snimon at breakneck speeds with his rocks.

"Come on, this way!" T.K said as everyone and Lycanroc ran to where T.K was going.

**Location Change: With Davis**

After being taken by Drimogemon, Davis soon woke up to see he was dangling from the face of a cliff.

"Great, I must've been walking in my sleep again." Davis said to himself. Soon the Emperor made his physical debut to Davis.

"You're just hanging around." The Emperor said as Davis looked towards him.

"Who are you?" Davis asked as The Emperor just smiled.

"Your worst nightmare come to life. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed that I caught you instead of that other boy, led alone so easily, but I digress." The Emperor said as he revealed that he was after Ash.

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked as he was in shock.

"Speaking." The Emperor said as he was still smiling.

"But you're a kid, just like me." Davis said as The Emperor just laughs.

"I'm nothing like you. If I were, I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. Oh, that reminds me." The Emperor said as he snapped his fingers and on the other side of the canyon opened up to reveal Veemon, who was restrained.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted as Veemon pointed his attention toward Davis.

"Davis! Hey, great view, isn't it?" Veemon asked jokingly.

"I haven't had time to look, quick armor digivolve." Davis said, but the Emperor was holding something in his hand.

"Um just one problem… Aren't you gonna need these to pull off that trick." The Emperor said as he was holding Davis' digivice and D-Terminal and was laughing like an evil genius.

**Location Change: A Forest**

The others escaped Snimon, Drimogemon and Mojyamon thanks to the help of Lycanroc.

"Ash, I wanted to thank you for saving us back there." Kari said as Ash had a red streak across his face.

"Aww, it was nothing." Ash said with Lycanroc behind them.

"Hey, what about me? I swatted that mantis." Lycanroc said as Kari turned to him.

"How could I ever forget you Lycanroc." She said as she patted Lycanroc's head. Soon, everyone's digivices started to react.

"Wait up, this digivice you were kind enough to give me is starting to make a noise." Cody said as he held his digivice.

"Mine's going off too. I think something is nearby." Yolei said as she also held her digivice.

"A building of some sort." Sors said as Biyomon and Tentomon looked at each other.

"There aren't any buildings around here." Biyomon said as she had knowledge of this forest.

"Nope, just the temple." Tentomon said as everyone turned towards him.

"Temple?" Ash asked as they kept walking towards the temple.

"Yeah, but it's closed down now." Biyomon said as they found the temple.

"It couldn't book enough weddings or bar mitzvahs." Tentomon said, joking about the history of the temple.

"Well, something up there is making our digivices go off and I don't think it's the wedding bells. So, let's check it out." Sora said as they walked up the stairs. After walking for a few minutes, Yolei was annoyed.

"I'm exhausted, hasn't anyone heard of escalators." She said as she complains about walking up like a thousand steps.

"Look at it this way Yolei. We only have a few more steps left." Biyomon said as Yolei sighed in exhaustion.

"Climbing these stairs isn't tiring me. Now Team Rocket chasing us is tiresome. Right buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded.

"Yeah, you think they would've stopped after the Hoenn region." Pikachu said as they finally made it to the top. When they arrived, they found two digi-eggs. One was silver colored with wings and a blue heart drawing on the egg and the other was yellow with hints of purple on it. It looked like a small drill with what looked like a purple set of glasses.

"Those must be what the digivices are reacting to." Cody said as Sora and Izzy soon saw something on the eggs.

"The one on the left has the Crest of Love." Sora said as she saw her crest on the egg.

"And the one on the right has the Crest of Knowledge." Izzy said as he saw his crest on the other egg. Both of them went to the eggs to try and lift them, but no success.

"It's just no use." Sora said as she stopped.

"We'll never be able to move them." Izzy said as they soon remembered what Tai said.

**Flashback: Last Night**

They gathered at a park so they could discuss what happened.

"I couldn't lift the digi-egg with the Crest of Courage on it, but somehow Davis could." Tai said as he was in disbelief that Davis could lift the egg.

**Back To The Present**

Sora and Izzy soon realized that the eggs weren't for them.

"Yolei, I think you should try." Sora said as she wants her to try and lift the egg.

"You too Cody." Izzy said as he wanted Cody to lift the egg as well.

"Huh, you want us to do it? Okay." Yolei said in surprise as they went to the eggs and were able to lift both of them.

"They lifted them, just like Davis did yesterday." Kari said as purple and red lights came from where the eggs were. And from the lights, a red and white hawk with blue eyes, a belt and one feather on its head from the red light and from the purple light, a golden armadillo with a purple belly and green eyes.

"Ahh, it feels so good to be out from under that stuffy rock and spread my wings." The hawk said as he was happy to be free from under that egg.

"Why did you have to go and wake me up, I was having such a nice dream." The armadillo said as he was still tired.

"Greetings, my name is Hawkmon and I have been waiting to make your acquaintance." Hawkmon said to a baffled Yolei.

"Huh, you talking to me?" Yolei said as was still baffled.

"Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm Armadillomon and you and I are partners." Armadillomon said to a baffled Cody.

"Um, well." Cody only said as he was in shock.

"So then, Yolei, you and I shall be working together as a team." Hawkmon said as Yolei was in denial.

"What, I don't fight except with my sister over who gets the last cookie." Yolei said as Hawkmon wasn't happy to hear that.

"Are you saying you refuse to fight! Hmph, why do I get stuck with a defective human." Hawkmon said in rage. Soon Sora came towards Yolei.

"Yolei, I have this friend named Mimi and she's a lot like you. She used to tell me that she didn't want to fight anymore either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the Digital World and for us. Yolei, the more you do to help your Digimon, the closer the two of you will become, and that's a friendship a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life." Sora said as Yolei then looked down at the digi-egg and saw Sora holding Yolei's hands.

"And you have another friend for life to – me." She continued as Yolei smiled as Izzy went to Cody.

"So tell me, what do you think of the Digital World so far Cody?" Izzy said as Cody looks down.

"I don't know, I've only been here for a short time." Cody said as Izzy just smiled.

"Well, you must have some sort of opinion." Izzy said as he wanted to hear what Cody had to say.

"Well, I try to hold from giving an answer until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me I have so many unanswered questions. I'm afraid I don't know where to start first." Cody said as he was still gathering info about the Digital World.

"Just do what I did, learn to trust your instincts. And if there's a problem you can't solve alone, just come to me, we'll solve it together." Izzy said as Cody's expression brightened up. Soon both eggs and both partners began to glow red (for Hawkmon) and purple (for Armadillomon).

"I beg your pardon, if you want us to armor Digivolve, you must say Digi-Armor Energize." Hawkmon said as Cody and Yolei turned towards each other, than back to their respective partners.

"You too Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" All three of them said as they began to change.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…" He said as he changed into a much bigger version of himself, but was on all fours with the egg on his head like a helmet. "Halsemon, the Wings of Love." Halsemon said as his new appearance was impressive to everyone.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…" He said as he changed into a digimon with drill hands and a drill for a nose. "Digmon, the Drill of Power."

"Pikachu Armor Digivolve to… Achillichu, the Knight of Will!" He said as he slammed his sword to the ground.

"I am Halsemon, as Hawkmon I use the digi-egg of love to armor digivolve. I use my Tempest Wing attack to defeat my enemies." Halsemon said as he described himself.

"I am Digmon, as Armadillomon I use the digi-egg of knowledge to armor digivolve. My Rock Cracking and Gold Rush attacks will make the enemy want to visit the dentist more than see me again." He said as he described himself. "Now, what do you say we go help the others." He continued as Ash turned to Kari and T.K.

"Here, use these in case." Ash said as he handed T.K Quilava's Poké-ball and Kari got Lycanroc's Poké-ball.

"Thanks Ash." They both said as the rushed towards Davis' location.

**Location Change: The Cliffside**

Davis was still hanging on the cliff, so was Veemon and the Emperor was still watching him with Davis' digivice and D-Terminal in hand.

"Give me back my digivice and let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this." Davis said as the Emperor just laughed.

"Yeah right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." The Emperor said as he snapped his fingers and a dark ring appeared in front of Veemon.

"Veemon, NO!" Davis shouted in fear and rage as the Emperor laughs maniacally.

"You'll never get me to be your slave, you might as well destroy me and get it over with." Veemon said as the ring came closer to him.

"As you wish." The Emperor said as the dark ring inched closer and closer to the blue imp.

"Hey, take it easy, I was only kidding. C'mon old buddy, don't you know a good joke when ya hear it? Y'know, a little comedy to lighten the mood. Ha, ha funny guy. Come on." Veemon said with a false smile and sweat on his face.

"I don't hear anyone laughing now Veemon." The Emperor said as the ring was very close to Veemon.

"Leave him alone!" Davis shouted as Halsemon and Yolei entered the scene.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as he fired red eye laser at the dark ring, saving Veemon from being a slave.

"Hold on, Davis." Yolei said as Davis was more worried about Veemon.

"Save Veemon!" Davis said as the wall behind Veemon was forcefully opened by Digmon.

"Sorry to burst in on you like that." Digmon said as he grabbed Veemon.

"You could've knocked first." Veemon said as the Emperor wasn't happy.

"Great, hmph." The Emperor said as he turned around to see Achillichu and Gatomon behind him.

"This litterbox ain't big enough for the both of us." Gatomon said with a menacing glare.

"You're pure evil, I hate people like you, thinking that they can control whatever they want." Achillichu said as he raised his sword to the Emperor. Wormmon came up in front of the Emperor to protect him.

"Keep away from him you big bullies." Wormmon said as Gatomon punched him, causing Wormmon to collide with the Emperor, dropping Davis' digivice and D-Terminal to Yolei who caught both of them.

"You're useless." The Emperor said as he grabbed his whip. "Here kitty." He said as he wrapped his whip around Gatomon and was about to throw her off the cliff, but thankfully, Achillichu sliced the whip in half, freeing her from the whip and both of them retreated. After they retreated, the Emperor called Drimogemon, Snimon and Mojyamon to the fight.

"Here you go Davis." Yolei said as she gave Davis back his digivice and D-Terminal.

"Thanks. Veemon, what do you say we get some payback?" Davis asked as Veemon nodded.

"Yeah, let's do this." Veemon said as he was ready to fight.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis said as Veemon started to glow.

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" He said as he stood next to Achillichu.

"You better hold on Yolei. Kari, be ready on the ground" Halsemon said as Kari nodded, he flew towards Snimon while Kari and Lycanroc were ready on the ground.

"Let's armor Digimon and Pokémon can do against the slaves of the Digimon Emperor." Flamedramon said as Mojyamon threw two icicles at Achillichu and Flamedramon, but Achillichu slashed it in half and Flamedramon just caught it as it melted in his hand.

"When it's fire and lightning against ice, fire and lightning always wins." Achillichu said as he jumped towards Mojyamon. "Storm Splitter!" Achillichu yelled as he raised his sword to the sky and lightning struck it and he held it downwards towards the ring.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as his hand lite up and fireballs came from his hand and both attacks destroyed the dark ring.

Nice work boys, you destroyed the dark ring." Davis said in happiness.

"Twin Sickles!" Snimon shouted as purple blades came from his claws and were heading towards Halsemon, but he did a barrel roll.

"Time for Tempest Wing!" Halsemon said as he spun around and stroked Snimon towards the ground.

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge!" Kari said as Lycanroc slammed his front paws in front of him, causing stone pillars to emerge from the ground in a line one at a time towards Snimon, striking him and destroying the dark ring in the process.

Drimogemon soon dug into a cavern, thinking he would be safe. But to his surprise, Digmon, T.K and Quilava were there waiting for him.

"I guess we're the dig team. Gold Rush!" Digmon said as he fired all the drills on his body towards Drimogemon's dark ring, cracking it.

"Quilava use Eruption!" T.K said as Quilava charges and runs underneath Drimogemon. Then, it ignites the flames on its head and tail, and they grow larger. It then fires a geyser of red-orange fire from the flame on its head at the dark ring, burning it to a crisp.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

Little did they know, in the midst of the battle, the Emperor returned to his base.

"They're better than I thought. This makes things a lot more interesting." The Emperor said as he was staring at the armor Digimon and Pokémon that Ash brought, but mostly at Ash. "And I'll be ready for you soon… cousin." He said as he stared at Ash from his monitor as he revealed that he is Ash's cousin.

**Location Change: Bottom of The Crevasse**

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we needed to get rid of those dark rings, I hope we're still buds." Veemon said, hoping that they come be friends.

""It's okay, thanks for saving us." Mojyamon said as Snimon, and Drimogemon walked away. "Being the Emperor's slave is the worst. All day long, it's 'Destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino.' Oy!" He continued as the Digidestined heard that.

"He makes me so mad. Digimon Emperor, I'll show him who's in charge around here." Davis said as Ash walked up to him.

"Easy tiger. We'll get him, some day." Ash said, reassuring Davis that the capture of the Emperor is inevitable.

"So Yolei, will I be able to count on you for assistance from now on?" Hawkmon asked as Yolei gave him a thumbs up.

"Absolutely, 100%." Yolei replied as she and Hawkmon are now a team.

"And will we be a team Cody, I mean, when I'm not napping?" Armadillomon asked as Cody nodded.

"Of course, I'd be honored to be your partner." Cody said as he bowed to his partner.

""It's good to see you two happy, wouldn't you agree Pikachu."Ash said as Pikachu nodded.

"Yup, I remember when you and I finally started to get along." Pikachu said as Ash laughed.

"Well, it looks like the new digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore." Sora said as she looked at the new generation.

"I don't know, there's still a lot of work to be done." Izzy said as he was right.

"We can still help them fight the Emperor." Biyomon said as she looked at Sora and Izzy.

"And we can provide them with advice and guidance." Tentomon said as was also right.

"What a team." Sora said as she was impressed by the new generation.

"Well guys, it's time to go home." Davis said as he and the others returned to the real world.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

Tai was finished talking to Mr. Fujiyama about the birds and the bees.

"Man, Mr. Fujiyama sure knows how to go on and on about that stuff." Tai said as he saw a light in the computer room. When he ran to the door, he saw everyone lying on the floor after they returned. "What happened to you guys?" He asked as he was confused.

"Please don't ask." Everyone said as they didn't want to say what happened.

"The new Digimon returned to their in-training forms." Tai said as they saw a small blue imp, a pink feathered ball with wings and a yellow puff ball.

"Huh? Ahhhhhh!" Davis said as the little blue imp fell on his face.

"Wow, he's so cute." Yolei said as she held the pink ball.

"I don't understand how this little fella can turn himself into such a great big creature like Digmon." Cody said as he was wondering how that the yellow puff ball could be Digmon.

"Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" Kari said as she would get tired of this real quick.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Patamon said as he was already annoyed.

"At least we made it back to the real world safe and sound." Ash said as he was relieved that everyone was safe.

"Except for Biyomon and Tentomon." Sora said when suddenly, Biyomon's voice came in through the portal calling Sora's name and when everyone looked at the screen.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe here. The Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Biyomon said

"Imagine – all that power and he's afraid of the dark." Tentomon said as he cracked a joke.

"Well Biyomon, Tentomon, you two better get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Ash said as he wanted them to get some sleep.

"Yeah, that's when we'll go back to the Digital World, and beat that Digimon Emperor once and for all." Davis said with confidence.

"Really, well forgive me for not shaking in my boots." The Emperor said as he somehow heard his voice.

**Location Change: Kamiya Apartment **

Ash, Tai and Kari were watching T.V, when Ash's phone rang. When he saw it was mother who was calling him, he wanted them to turn down the volume.

"Hello?" Ash said as was talking to Delia on his phone.

"Hi sweetheart, how's Odaiba?" Delia asked as she wanted to know how her son is doing.

"Oh it's just as i remembered home." Ash said as he was happy, but that expression quickly turned into seriousness. "Something came up, so I'm gonna need to stay in Odaiba for a while mom." He continued as Delia nodded on the other side of the line.

"Say no more Ash. You got roped into a liberation party to take back another world from a wannabe dictator." She said as Ash was speechless.

"How did you know?" Ash asked as Tai and Kari were stunned by what went down.

"Yuuko called ahead and told me everything from your feelings to Kari to the Digital World." She said as Ash was blushing like a maniac. "If you want to help them, by all means go ahead. But, be sure you tell Kari soon." She finished as Ash was still blushing.

'Feelings for Kari. Whoa.' Tai thought as he looked at Kari, who was speechless and tearing up with tears of joy.

"Uhhh… thanks mom, but keep the thing about my feelings to that girls a secret okay." Ash said as Delia smiled.

"Alright, see you soon. Bye Ash." Delia said as she hung up on him. Soon, Ash turned to see Yuuko and Susumu standing behind with smiles on their faces.

"Surprise! We knew that your vacation would have to be cut short due to you saving the Digital World, so we called ahead so you could stay as long as it takes." Yuuko said Ash was tearing up.

"Thanks you guys." Ash said as Kari came up close to him.

"Ash, we also heard that you have feelings for me, is it true?" Kari asked as Ash started to blush like crazy.

"Well… I… you see… ummmm…" Ash tried to figure his words out while the other Kamiyas were laughing like hyenas. Kari on the other hand, moved closer to Ash and kissed him on the cheek. That caused Ash to stop talking and just stare with a shocked expression on his face.

"I have feelings for you to. The truth is that I fell in love with you the day before you left, and I always wanted to do that." Kari said with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Ash just stared, but soon he grabbed Kari by the waist, stared into her eyes, pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips which she gladly returned. Tai and Susumu were clapping as they were happy to see these two best friends finally confess their feeling for each other, Yuuko had tears of joy coming from her eyes as she saw her baby girl find her love. Soon after, they parted from the kiss and planted their foreheads on the others.

"I know you know this, but I love you Kari, with all my heart. In truth, I always imagined this moment in my head, but I didn't know if you liked my this way." Ash said as Kari placed her right hand on his left cheek.

"Well, now you do Ashy." Kari said as Ash smiled and the two locked lips once again.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One day after Ash and Kari confessed their feelings for each other, they were getting ready for school. Before Ash was finished, he saw a fresh set of clothes. A blue hoodie vest, a black v-neck shirt and blue jeans. When he saw them, he also saw a note.

It said, 'I saw these at the store and thought you should have them. Consider them a gift for making my daughter so happy. Signed, Yuuko.' After he read the note, Ash smiled then looked at Pikachu.

"Well, since she got these as a gift, I mind as well wear them." Ash said as he took off his Kalos sweat-T.

"Pika pika. (_Yeah, it would be nice to see you in that_.)" Pikachu squeaked as Ash was now sporting his new look. He opened the door to see Kari waiting for him. When she saw him, she started to blush.

"Wow, you look amazing Ash." Kari said as Ash smiled.

"Thanks Kari, just so you know, whatever you wear, you'll always look good in." Ash said as Kari was now sporting a pink streak across her face.

"T-thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Kari said a little shy-like, then Ash walked up to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"No problem my love. Now come on, we got a Digital World to save." Ash said as Kari nodded, walked out the door while holding hands and Pikachu and Gatomon were in their bags.

**Location Change: A Dark Bedroom**

In this room, a boy with slick black hair, purple eyes and a grey private school uniform was working on his computer.

"Let's see, just a few simple modifications" He said as he smiled.

**Location Change: Near The School**

Ash and Kari almost made it to the school, then T.K arrived and saw Ash and Kari holding hands.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you two got together." T.K said as both of them smiled and nodded. T.K joined them when they were stopped by a voice… "Hey Ash." The voice said as they turned to see Mairin and Alain walk towards them.

"Nice to see you again Alain, Mairin." Ash said as he was happy to see his friends from Kalos again, though T.K and Kari were confused on who they are.

"Hey Ash, who are they?" Mairin asked as she and Alain wanted to know.

"Well this is Takeru Takahashi, he's an old friend of mine when I use to live here. Though he prefers to be called T.K." Ash said as T.K waved to Alain and Mairin and they waved back.

"Nice to meet you T.K." Alain said as he was glad to meet one of Ash's old friends.

"Same to you Alain." T.K said as he was happy to meet one of Ash's best rivals. Soon, Ash walked towards Kari.

"And this beautiful maiden is my girlfriend, Kari Kamiya." Ash said as he introduced Kari as his girlfriend to a surprised Alain and Mairin.

"Congrats Kari, Ash here is a good man, you chose well." Alain said as he was happy for Ash and Kari.

"I agree, right Chespie?" Mairin said as her partner, a big brown, light brown and green chipmunk with pointed tips on it's head and red tips on it's tail, popped out from inside her bag.

"Ches. (_Yeah, it's nice to see two best friends become a couple._)" Chespie said as he also was happy.

"Thanks you guys." Kari said as Pikachu appears from Ash's bag.

"Hey Pikachu, good to see you to." Mairin said as she scratched Pikachu behind his ear.

"Chaaaa. (Oh yeah, I missed that magic touch of yours.) Pikachu chirped as Gatomon made her appearance.

"You have a very caring spirit, don't you?" She said as Alain and Mairin were in shock once again.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Alain asked as he was wondering and still in shock.

"This will take some explaining." T.K said as all three of them told them about their mission.

"So let me get this straight, you three and other travel to this 'Digital World' to liberate it from a tyrannical emperor." Alain said as Mairin's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I wanna go there." Mairin said as Ash shook his head 'no.'

"Sorry guys, you need a digivice to enter the Digital World." Ash said as his Master Digivice started to glow brighter and brighter, until no one could see anything. When the light subsided, Alain and Mairin felt something in their pockets. When they grabbed what was in them, they saw two more Master Digivices. Alain held a black and dark blue digivice and Mairin held a green and brown digivice.

"Does this mean that we can enter the Digital World?" Alain asked as Ash nodded.

"You bet, but we usually do it after school to avoid being caught." T.K said as Alain and Mairin nodded.

**Timeskip: After School**

Everyone met up outside of the computer room to enter the Digital World, except for Cody and Yolei, while everyone's partner, including Chespie and Pikachu.

"The computer room is empty, I think it's safe to come out now." Patamon said as they were hidden.

"Hold on, I'm still taking a spelling test." Gatomon said as she was they heard some footsteps.

"Sh, I hear something." Patamon said as an outline of someone in the door window.

"Smells like Davis." DemiVeemon said as the door opened to see Davis.

"Are you saying I stink?" Davis said as Ash turned to Kari.

"Yes. Yes he does." Ash said as Kari started to giggle.

"It is you. Davis!" DemiVeemon said as he jumped into Davis' arms.

"DemiVeemon, did you enjoy your day in school?" Davis said Poromon and Upamon wondered where Yolei and Cody were.

"Where's Yolei?" Poromon asked as he wondered where his partner is.

"Yeah, and Cody too?" Upamon wondered as he can't digivolve without Cody.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Mairin said as Davis still wondered who she and Alain were. He was about to ask who they were, until they all heard footsteps.

"Quiet. I hear someone coming." Davis said, they were going to hide, until Yolei opened the door while holding a bag of food.

"Sorry I'm late, I brought goodies from my family's convenience store." Yolei said as she placed the bag on the ground.

"Good idea, in-training Digimon are like bottomless pits." T.K said as he knew more about Digimon than the newbies.

"If my family owned a convenience store, I'd eat candy all day long until my teeth fall out." Davis said as Ash was a little disturbed.

"That's why he smells, huh Kari?" Ash asked as Kari giggled again.

"It's not all that glamorous Davis, I have to pay for anything I eat even when I work there, but the job comes with a great pension plan." Yolei said as Davis was confused about what a pension plan is.

"Don't worry Davis, when you get a job, I know you'll find out what a pension plan is." Ash said as everyone started to laugh, even Alain was laughing, but Davis wasn't.

"What is it?" DemiVeemon asked as the Digimon and Pokémon were around the bag Yolei brought.

"Can we eat it?" Upamon asked as Patamon walked towards the bag.

"Of course you can. Watch me." Patamon said as he grabbed a bag and started to drinking from it.

"The buffet is open." Upamon said as he jumped into the bag and started to gobble everything. "Delicious, this is the best thing I've eaten in my life. All two days of it." He continued as everyone's partners (excluding Alain's) were eating, except for Gatomon who was watching. Poromon was drinking a bag that was too spicy for him.

"It's hot, it's hot, it's hot. Ow, ow, ow, ow." Poromon said as he came in for a crash landing. Gatomon wasn't amused by any of this.

"I hope my first litter with Pikachu doesn't act like this." Gatomon said as Patamon turned his attention to her.

"What did you say?" Patamon said as Gatomon's eyes dilated and had as pink streak across her face.

"Nothing." She said as she almost interrupted him.

"Let's check the computer to see if the gate is open." Davis said as Yolei checked and they saw that the gate was open.

"It's open. Perfecto." Yolei said as Ash turned to Alain and Mairin.

"You two ready for your first trip to the Digital World?" Ash said as Alain nodded and Mairin was way too excited.

"Ohhh, I'm so excited. Let's go." Mairin said as Kari stopped her.

"Wait, what about Cody?" Kari asked as everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What do you think he's doing that would keep us waiting?" Alain asked Yolei as she remembered the last time she saw him.

"Last time I saw him, he was still in the lunchroom. He was still chewing the same carrot six times." Yolei said as they were okay with him being late because of that. "Why don't we watch some TV?" She said as everyone agreed and got their spots. Ash and Kari were beside each other, but Davis got in between them and pushed Ash to the ground.

"Stay away from Kari. She is my soulmate." Davis said in fury and jealousy. Ash decided to break the fourth wall in his head.

'Now I know how Serena felt when Miette tried to flirt with me.' Ash thought to the readers, soon Kari grabbed Davis by the ear, pulls him to the wall and presses him against it.

"Listen to me here and now Davis Motomiya, I have never had feeling for you and I never will…" Kari said as she was interrupted by Davis pressing his lips against hers. That action caused Kari's eyes to dilate, everyone to be in shock and Ash to become incredibly angry.

"Everyone. Get down." Ash said very dark like, as everyone ducked under a desk. As Ash walked to Davis, a dark aura emerged from his body. That caused Kari to not only be scared, but also worried about Ash.

"Davis, come with me for a second." Ash said as he pulled Davis out of the computer room by his shirt.

"Davis listen to me well. Kari never had and never will have feelings for you. And another thing. Kari. Is. My. GIRLFRIEND!" Ash shouted as he pushed Davis to the floor. What he said shook Davis to his soul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Kari was your girlfriend." Davis said with tears in his eyes. After seeing his tears, Ash soon realized that he was sincere, he soon sighed and let his anger go.

"Listen Davis, I'm sorry for letting my anger get the best of me. But, you kissing Kari just made me lose it. So please, never do that again and apologize to her. Okay?" Ash said as Davis had a defeated smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I will. Just be sure to take care of her Ash." Davis said as he raised his arm towards a shocked Ash, because Davis said Ash's name correctly. He soon had a smile on his face and Ash shook Davis' hand.

"I will." Ash said as they were ready to face a furious Kari, but to their surprise, they see Cody, clapping his hands.

"It's about time you two buried the hatchet." Cody said as they nodded. All three of them returned to the computer room and see an incredibly angry Kari.

"Good luck Davis." Both Ash and Cody said as Kari grabbed Ash's hood and pulled him next to Davis.

"Kari, I know what you're going to say. But…" Ash said as he was interrupted by Davis.

"Listen, I'm sorry to both of you. Kari, I didn't know you were his girlfriend. But, Ash and I already made up and I'm okay with you being with Ash." Davis said as Kari pressed her right index finger on his lips.

"It's okay Davis, but if you do something like that again, I will punch you into orbit." Kari said as Davis nodded, she then walked up to Ash. "I saw that dark aura from you and I know you were jealous when he kissed me. All I can do is this…" She said as she pressed her lips against Ash's and he quickly returned the kiss. After they separated, Kari soon hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I admit I was jealous, but now I have nothing to worry about." Ash said as Kari stared at him with a smile on her face.

"It's normal for couples to get a little jealous. But, don't worry. No one will ever take me away from you Ashy." Kari said as Ash smiled and they hugged again.

"We're ready to return to the Digital World." Patamon said as everyone nodded.

"All present and accounted for, let's get going." T.K said as everyone gathered near the computer.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Yolei said in a pose, while Davis was a little disoriented by her pose as they entered the Digital World.

**Location Change: Market District**

The purple haired boy was walking back from the school as people were in awe for a reason, but he stopped because a dog was sniffing his shoe.

"Beat it you mangy little mutt or I'll call the pound." He said as the dog shivered then ran off. He returned home to see his mother on the couch.

"Oh Ken, you're home. I'm going to work now sweetie, I'll just leave your snack on the table. I also bought a new label maker today, I've had so much fun with it I couldn't stop, I even labeled the toilet." She said as Ken entered his room.

**Location Change: The Digital World **

The Digimon Emperor then leaped from the branch he was on and landed on the ground, putting great fear into the Elecmon.

"There's no point in hiding from me, come out!" The Emperor said as Elecmon jumped out of cover and ran away, causing the Digimon Emperor to smile. "Oh, a chase. Interesting." He said as he whistled then a Tuskmon appeared with a dark Ring around its neck. "Let's go we have a little errand to run." He said as the Elecmon ran for his life, the Digimon Emperor and Tuskmon were right behind him and catching up to the point where the Digimon Emperor caught the Elecmon and threw it into a cage as three Gotsumon watched.

"He caught another Digimon." Gotsumon #1 said as they continued to watch.

"They all change once he puts those dark rings on them." Gotsumon #2 said as they were in fear.

"If he thinks he's going to catch us, he's got rocks in his head. Then again, so do we." Gotsumon #3 said as he was right.

"We got to run!" Gotsumon #1 said as they looked at the first and said,

"We can't abandon our friend Elecmon." Gotsumon #3 as the Digimon Emperor sat down, an Elecmon with a dark ring around his neck charged and the gate that had the injured Elecmon rose and the two Elecmon fought, causing them both to hurt each other.

"He's making them fight each other." Gotsumon #2 said they watched in horror and they were paralyzed in fear.

"Digimon who are friends would never hurt each other unless they were under his evil spell, he enjoys watching their agony. What a terrible person." Gotsumon #3 said as he turned and broke a branch, getting the Digimon Emperor's attention and he used his whip on the two closest Gotsumon as the first one ran away. As the Digimon Emperor approached the two Gotsumon his whip.

"You two are next." The Emperor said as slapped dark rings on two of the Gotsumon, he would soon watched them fight.

"How can they fight, they're best friends." The free Gotsumon said as the two captured Gotsumon fought, the Digimon Emperor laughed.

"Master is this really the kind of thing that makes you happy?" Wormmon said as he was worried as darkness was slowly consuming him.

**Location Change: With The Digidestined**

The soon arrived in the Digital World with Alain and Mairin.

"Wow, this looks amazing." Mairin said as Chespie hopped on her shoulder.

"Yeah, this place is beautiful." Chespie said as he soon covered his mouth. Alain and Mairin were in shock.

"Yeah, don't worry. It gave me a surprise too, you get use to it." Pikachu said as they calmed down and went onward to find the Emperor. Soon, their digivices went off.

"Must be a new digi-egg." Cody said as Davis came up to him.

"But who's is it, we already got ours." Davis said as Alain came up to them.

"Me and Mairin don't though." Alain said as T.K walked up to him.

"Then it must be for one of them. Come on, let's go." T.K said as they continued to walk.

**Location Change: With The Emperor**

His black digivice went off, symbolizing that the digidestined were near.

"Grrr. It's those kids again, I had enough." The Emperor said as he was irritated.

**Location Change: With The Digidestined **

As they walked, the forest grew darker and a thick layer of fog rolled in.

"Looks like it's getting dark." Ash said as Kari grabbed his arm.

"I think we should stick together." She said as Ash smiled and they continued.

"I'm getting something, it's just up ahead." Davis said as The Emperor made his appearance.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The Emperor said as most of the group were surprised by that, Davis tried to tackle him, but he went right through him.

"He's not there, it's just a hologram." Alain said as Davis got back on his feet.

"What are you doing sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is, some sort of movie theater or something?" The Emperor hologram said as Cody was a little confused.

"What is he talking about?" Cody said as the hologram continued.

"Ordinary children aren't allowed here, only the digidestined are." The Emperor said as Ash walked forward.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we are the digidestined." Ash said as the hologram smiled.

"You, the digidestined, that's physically impossible." The Emperor said as Kari and T.K walked forward.

"Why not?" T.K said in confusion and anger.

"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari said as she was irritated and confused.

"It's simple, based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be digidestined. And of course I'm the only perfect human being." The Emperor said as Davis wasn't happy.

"Oh yeah mister big shot, what about Ash, Alain or Mairin." Davis said as the hologram vanished and soon tremors happened as a red dinosaur who had the actual emperor on its left shoulder.

"You are trespassers in a place where you don't belong. You're hereby ordered to leave the premises without further resistance." The Emperor said as Ash stood in front of Kari to protect her.

"The landlord told my uncle the same thing." Davis said as T.K was mad now.

"We have just as much right as you do." T.K said as Alain pulled out one of his Poké-balls.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me. Now all of you, get out." The Emperor said as the digidestined were ready to fight.

"Try and make us, you big dumb loser." Yolei said as the emperor sighed.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a big production? No matter, get them Tyrannomon!" The Emperor said as Tyrannomon roared. "He's one of the most Digimon, his Blaze Blast attack will incinerate his enemies." He continued as he described Tyrannomon.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon shouted as he shot a fireball at the digidestined, but they ran backwards to dodge it.

"Charizard, let's go!" Alain said as he threw a Poké-ball and out came an orange dragon-like creature with yellow color on its belly and blue for the wings.

"Get ready for a beat down!" Charizard roared as he flew up into the air.

"Are you ready for me Davis?" Veemon asked as he didn't take his attention from Tyrannomon.

"Yeah, Digi Armor Energize!" Davis yelled as Veemon started to glow an orange color.

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Flamedramon said as he was ready to fight.

"And this is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same tricks, while I keep coming up with something new." The Emperor said as Ash had enough of his babbling.

"I've had enough, Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped into the air.

"Special order, one hot Thunderbolt for the Digimon in red!" Pikachu shouted as his electric socks started to spark and soon he channeled the electricity and shot it at Tyrannomon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as he shot fireballs from his claws at Tyrannomon, but when both attacks hit, they didn't have an effect on Tyrannomon.

"Now Yolei?" Hawkmon said as Yolei nodded.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei shouted as Hawkmon started to glow dark pink.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" Halsemon said as he landed on the ground.

"Blaze Blast" Tyrannomon shouted as he fired another fireball at Halsemon, but Halsemon quickly dodged the oncoming attack.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as spun and slammed into Tyrannomon.

"Flamethrower, now!" Alain shouted as Charizard inhaled for a short period of time.

"One roasted Tyrannomon, coming right up!" Charizard yelled as he soon breathed fire on the Tyrannomon and also did some damage.

"You think you can beat me with a little addiction? How do you like multiplication?!" The Emperor said as he cracked his whip and soon four more Tyrannomon appeared. "The more the merrier." He said as Armadillomon was ready to rock.

"Are you ready?" Cody asked as Armadillomon didn't take his attention from the Tyrannomon.

"Ready when you are." Armadillomon said as Cody raised his digivice to the air.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody shouted as Armadillomon started to glow purple.

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Power!" Digmon said as all his drills spun.

"Why don't you let us digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon asked as she wasn't amused.

"Yeah, what are you afraid of?" Patamon asked as a Tyrannomon.

"You two are useless to me anyway. I might as well destroy you two right now." The Emperor said as Tyrannomon moved forward.

"Leave them alone!" T.K shouted as Patamon and Gatomon ran/flew for their lives, soon they were swatted into a nearby tree by Tyrannomon's tail.

"I thought cats always land on their feet." Patamon said to Gatomon while they were on the ground.

"Oh, shut up." Gatomon said as she wasn't amused by Patamon's joke. Soon, Tyrannomon was about to attack them again, but thankfully they were saved by Digmon.

"Hello boys. Looks like you got some cavities that need filling." Digmon said as he held of they Tyrannomon so Patamon and Gatomon could escape.

"Alright, time to get in the battle." Ash said as Pikachu nodded. "Digi Armor Energize!" He shouted as Pikachu started to glow violet.

"Pikachu armor digivolve to… Achillichu, the Knight of Will!" Achillichu said as he slammed his sword to the ground.

"Storm Splitter!" Achillichu yelled as he jumped into the sky, raising his sword to the sky, lighting struck his sword and struck one of the Tyrannomon. Unfortunately, the Tyrannomon didn't go down.

"It's still not fair, we're outmatched in power." Davis said he was right.

"Remember the old saying - it's not about how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose." The Emperor said as Ash wasn't smiling.

"Don't you actually have that backwards." Ash said as Kari did giggle a bit.

"We can't just stand here like scared Deerling, we need to find the new digi-egg." Cody said as Davis wasn't convinced that it was a good idea.

"But, we don't know who it's for." Davis said as Yolei walked towards them.

"It's worth a shot." Yolei said as Cody ran towards the egg's location.

"Gatomon, let's go!" Kari said as she was moving to the egg's location.

"Patamon, come on!" T.K said as he, Patamon and Gatomon ran towards the same location.

"You think you can stay here Achillichu, I don't want the others to get captured." Ash asked as Achillichu nodded.

"Of course, just get Alain and Mairin to that egg." Achillichu said as Ash then nodded.

"Come on Alain, Mairin." Ash said as they followed him to catch up to Kari and the others.

"Come Charizard." Alain said as Charizard flew with Alain and the others.

"You can run, but you can't hide." The Emperor said as Achillichu stood in his way.

"You wanna get to them, you had gotta go through us." Achillichu said as they held back the Tyrannomon. Thankfully, the group that was looking for the egg had made it to its location: another cave.

"Stay quiet, one's coming." Alain said as they stayed quiet and hidden while the Tyrannomon walked away from the entrance of the cave.

"Alright, the coast is clear." Cody said as they walked further into the cave to see two eggs. One was yellow with a light yellow mane, a yellow sun with a was yellow gown and what appeared to be Patamon's wings at the top. The other was white, had a pink star on it and green legs at the bottom.

"Great, what do we do now? What first some new kids to walk up to the egg and pull them of that rock so a new Digimon can be born?" T.K asked sarcastically, but upon further examination, Kari soon saw something that would change T.K's opinion.

"Hey, that white one has the Crest of Light." Kari said in surprise as T.K's expression changed to surprised as well.

"Huh?" T.K asked in surprise and confusion as Kari continues talking.

"And the yellow one has the Crest of Hope." Kari said as Gatomon walked up to them.

"Then these must belong to you two." Gatomon said as Kari grew a little worried.

"But we already have our Digimon." Kari said as Ash placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

"You'll never know, unless you try." Ash said as T.K nodded.

"Ash is right, we have to at least give it a try." T.K said as she looked at T.K, then to Ash and nodded. The two walked to the eggs. But before the could lift the eggs, their digivices started to glow pink and green. T.K lifted his out of his pocket and it turned into the same digivice that the new kids had, but it was green and white, while Kari's was pink and white.

"These are the same digivices that the new kids have." T.K said, stating the obvious. Soon, they pulled their respective eggs off the ground.

"It's light." Kari said as it was easy to lift her egg.

"I'm stronger than I thought." T.K said as his egg was easy to lift as well. After they lifted the eggs, another pathway opened up revealing two more eggs. One was orange and covered in tech with a white three being overlapped by an infinite symbol. The other had green and brown ninja garb with a sky blue hashtag with the ends connected in a loop.

"Looks like it's our turn Alain." Mairin said as Alain nodded, when they lifted the eggs all four eggs started to glow their respective colors, so did Gatomon, Patamon, Chespie and Charizard.

"Patamon armor digivolve to…" Patamon said as he changed into an armored yellow and light yellow pegasus with green eyes. "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Pegasusmon said as he landed.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…" Gatomon said as she changed into a sphinx-like creature with wings and armored claw gauntlets like when she was Gatomon. "Nefertimon, the Angel of Light." Nefertimon said as she landed.

"Charizard armor digivolve to…" Charizard said as he changed into a cyber version of himself. (How else can someone describe it. Think Helios from Bakugan.) "Cyberzard, the Cyborg of Determination." Cyberzard said as he spun around.

"Chespin armor digivolve to…" Chespie said as he changed into a ninja with Chespie's quills on his head, a brown and green ninja garb with a katana made of pins and razor sharp leafs. "Ninjespin, the Ninja of Joy." Ninjespin said as he landed after leaping into the air.

"Gatomon, Patamon, Charizard and Chespie were all able to armor digivolve." Cody said in surprise.

"Nefertimon, you're absolutely beautiful, not only that, but we can fly so we don't have to walk." Kari said as she wrapped her arms around Nefertimon's head.

"Well don't get too excited. These wings haven't exactly been broken in yet." Nefertimon said as Ash walked up towards them.

"Nefertimon looks amazing Kari." Ash said as Kari smiled.

"Thanks Ashy." Kari said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"T.K!" Pegasusmon said he nudged his head at T.K, whom wrapped his arms around his head.

"Alright, my very own armor Digimon." T.K said as he was happy.

"You and Ninjespin look amazing Cyberzard." Alain said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Alain, now we must help our allies." Cyberzard said as everyone nodded. Alain, Cody and T.K were on Pegasusmon, while Mairin, Ash and Kari are on Nefertimon as they flew towards their allies with Cyberzard, while Ninjespin was hoping from tree branch to tree branch.

**Location Change: With the Rest of the Digidestined **

The others were basically caught between a rock and a hard place. Their Digimon returned to their rookie forms while Achillichu was still standing.

"You're surrounded, do you give up?" The Emperor said as Achillichu raised his sword.

"Never. I will fight, to my last breath." Achillichu said as the Emperor just laughs.

"Look around you, there is nowhere left to go." The Emperor said as Pegasusmon, Nefertimon and Cyberzard came from above and Ninjespin appeared from the forest.

"Davis, we're here." Cody said as the flying Digimon trio landed and Ninjespin appeared next to Pegasusmon.

"Alright Cody." Davis said as he and Yolei were happy to see that the cavalry was here.

"That's Pegasusmon, he's one wild horse. When he attacks with is Star Shower, he'll blast the enemy into outer space." Armadillomon said as he described Pegasusmon.

"And that's Nefertimon, she's a flying fighting machine with nine lives. She's also a good shot when tossing those Rosetta Stones of hers." Veemon said as he introduced Nefertimon.

"I would describe the other two, but I can't quite remember their names." Hawkmon said as he couldn't remember Cyberzard and Ninjespin.

"We can handle that Hawkmon. I am Cyberzard, as Charizard I use the Digi-Egg of Determination to armor digivolve. My General Inferno keeps my enemies more roasted than charcoal." Cyberzard said as he described himself.

"And I am Ninjespin, as Chespie I use the Digi-Egg of Joy to armor digivolve. My Pin Katana will cut the enemy like swiss cheese." Ninjespin said as he described himself.

"Don't think armor digivolving can save you. It won't be long till I figure out a way to stop that too." The Emperor said as Tyrannomon attacked the new armor Digimon, but they dodged the attack.

"Golden Noose!" Both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon said as their front legs glowed gold and as they crossed in the sky, a golden rope appeared and restrained all the Tyrannomon in the rope.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted as he flapped his wings and shoot stars at the dark rings.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shouted as a pink light came from her back and out came a stone tablet was shot at the Tyrannomon.

"Pin Katana!" Ninjespin shouted as he unsheathed his katana and sliced throw two of the Tyrannomon's dark rings.

"General Inferno!" Cyberzard shouted as he fired a fireball at the Tyrannomon that stuck around for a few seconds as two more dark rings were destroyed.

"Voltage Slash!" Achillichu shouted as he ran at the last Tyrannomon, as he was running, he sword became electrified and he passed through him, after he passed Tyrannomon, he sheathed his sword and the dark ring was destroyed in an instant. Soon, they returned to their original forms and the Tyrannomon walked away.

"I wanna take a picture of this for my digital scrapbook." Kari said as she took a photo of the Tyrannomon walking away in the sunset.

"You guys were amazing with Cyberzard and Ninjespin." T.K said as Alain and Mairin smiled.

"Thanks T.K." Alain said as they returned to the real world.

**Location Change: Computer Room **

Cody, Mairin and Yolei were looking at the Digimon and Pokémon (excluding Charizard) who were eating, while T.K, Davis were with the happy couple as Kari was working on her scrapbook.

"These pictures turned out great, except the Tyrannomon all have red eyes. Oh wait, I forgot they always have red eyes." Kari jokingly said as Davis wasn't happy with the Emperor.

"I'm so mad, just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor." Davis angrily said as Kari turned her attention to Ash.

"You'll defeat the Emperor, won't you Ash?" Kari asked as he smiled.

"Not just me Kari, we'll all defeat the Emperor." Ash said as Kari smiled.

"There is a problem though, we're facing an enemy that's human. How do we fight him?" T.K asked as Mairin walked up to them.

"I know, maybe we find out who he is in the real world and we can defeat him from this side." Mairin said as Cody walked to them.

"I was actually about to suggest the same thing." Cody said as Mairin smiled.

"I guess great minds think alike." Mairin said as Cody started to blush a little bit.

"Aren't they so cute?" Yolei said as she knelt down to the Digimon and Pokémon.

"Hey Kari, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Ash asked as Kari nodded.

"I'd love to Ashy." Kari said as they headed to Dante's ice cream and smoothie shop. But, before they could enter the shop, a woman with massive melons stepped in front of them.

"Hey, what's a smoking hot male like yourself doing with a girl with a flat chest. You should definitely come with cutie." The woman said as she grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him, but Kari soon grabbed the woman's arm.

"Hey, hands off my boyfriend." Kari said with anger in her voice.

"Ha, a girl like you could never get someone as hot as him as her boyfriend. You're not worthy!" The woman shouted as she slapped Kari across the face and she scraped her left arm across the pavement. That instance caused Ash to push the woman aside, he and Pikachu came towards Kari, pulled a cloth out of his bag and wrapped it around the road rash to apply pressure. When he turned back to face her, the woman was gone.

"I'll get Dante to call the paramedics." Ash said as Kari smiled.

"Thanks Ash." Kari said as they entered the shop. After they entered, Dante called the paramedics and they arrived with Tai and Yuuko arrived.

"Ash, what happened?" Tai asked as Ash got a little upset.

"We were heading to grab a bite to eat for our first date, but some woman tried to take me away, Kari tried to stop her, but the woman slapped her and she got road rash. When I turned to face her, she was gone." Ash said as he explained the situation. Soon after, one of the paramedics walked towards them.

"Well, her rash got cleaned up, we rapped her injury up so she'll be fine. We wanted to know, who made the call?" The Paramedic said as Ash stepped forward.

"Dante did, but I asked him to do so." Ash said as the paramedic smiled.

"Young man, it was your quick thinking that helped her. Is she your girlfriend?" He said as Ash nodded and the other paramedic walked over to them.

"Well, she is lucky to have such a caring man such as yourself as her boyfriend." The female paramedic said as Ash smiled.

"She's right you know, you took action to help Kari in her time of need. Honestly, if you two got married, I know you would treat her like a queen." Tai said as Kari walked over to them with her arm wrapped in bandages.

"Aren't you thinking a little too far ahead, Tai?" Kari said as Ash and Yuuko started to laugh while Tai was blushing in embarrassment.

"How's your arm, Kari?" Yuuko asked as Kari smiled.

"It's fine, thanks to Ash's quick thinking." Kari said as Tai and Yuuko smiled.

"Well, we'll let you two get back to your date. See you at home." Yuuko said as she, Tai and the paramedics left and Ash and Kari entered the shop. A few minutes later, Ash ordered a lovers smoothie for him and Kari while he got Pikachu a vanilla ice cream.

"So Ash, what does the smoothie have?" Kari asked as Ash smiled.

"Strawberry, chocolate and whipped cream. I hear it's perfect for new couples." Ash said as Dante came with their order.

"Alright, that a lovers smoothie for the couple and as vanilla ice cream cone for the Pikachu." Dante said as they drank/liked their orders.

**Location Change: Kamiya Apartment **

An hour later, Ash and Kari were watching Spider-Man Into The Spider-Verse. Soon, the movie ended.

"That was amazing, right Kari? Kari?" Ash said as he heard some light snoring. He looked to see Kari who fell asleep. He smiled, picked her up bridal style, carried her to her room, put her in bed, cover her in her blanket and kissed her on her forehead.

"You can sleep with her tonight, Ash." Yuuko said as she surprised Ash and he quickly had a smile growing on his face. He climbed into the bed and held Kari's head where his heart is.

"Goodnight my love." Ash said as he went to sleep, unnoticed by him, Kari had as smile on her face, meaning she wanted that to happen.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day after their date, Ash woke up to see a peaceful Kari, still in her sleep.

"Man, Kari is so beautiful when she sleeps." Ash quietly said as Kari's eyes started to open. When she saw Ash, a smile grew in her face.

"Hi Ashy." Kari said as Ash had a smile on his face.

"Morning Kari." Ash said as he kissed her on her forehead. "So, what did you think of our first date?"

"Well, a smoothie with my best friend turned boyfriend, then we watched Spider-Man into the Spider-verse until I fell asleep and you slept with me in my bed. All and all, it was a good date, but next time I would like a more romantic date with no one trying to grab your arm." Kari said as they kissed for a few seconds, then they hugged.

"Of course, next time I will make it the most romantic date you'll ever have." Ash said as Kari continues to smile.

"It doesn't have to be perfectly romantic, any date with you is perfect." Kari said as Ash got out of her bed.

"As you wish, my love. I better get ready for the day." Ash said as Kari nodded and he left to get changed. As soon as he got changed, Ash came up with a plan. "I mind as well, since they're letting me stay here." He said as Pikachu nodded.

"Pika. Pika pika. (_You're right. It would be the right thing._)" Pikachu squeaked as Ash got to work, making breakfast. Soon he was almost finished with the eggs, Yuuko and Kari came into the kitchen.

"Morning Ash, what are you doing?" Yuuko asked as Ash finished the last plate of eggs.

"I thought since you guys are letting me stay here, I'd make some breakfast for you guys." Ash said as the two of them had a smile on their faces.

"That's so thoughtful of you Ash." Yuuko said as Kari walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet Ash." Kari said as Ash now had a smile on his face.

"Well, you're sweeter Kari." Ash said as he pressed his lips against Kari's and she quickly returned his kiss.

"Morning guys" Tai said as they sat down and ate the breakfast Ash made.

"Wow, this is amazing." Tai said as he, Yuuko and Kari enjoyed Ash's cooking.

"Where did you learn how to cook Ash?" Kari asked as Ash looked towards her.

"I learned from my friends, Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Prof. Kukui while on my journey through the regions." Ash said as they were impressed. Soon, they finished breakfast and Tai left for school.

"Just so you know Ash, once you and Kari are finished with the digital crisis, you're always welcome to live here." Yuuko said as Ash and Kari both blushed.

"I'll think about that, but right now, we gotta meet up with T.K at school." Ash said as Kari hugged her parents and walked back to Ash's side and headed out the door

**Timeskip: After School/Location Change: Digital World**

After school, the digidestined were freeing captive Digimon from the local prison.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as he shot a fireball at the prison bars.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he rammed through the bars head first. "Come on, let's rock!" He said as he and the Gotsumon from before left the cell.

"That was too easy." Davis said as he was hoping for a little more of a challenge.

"You guys are officially fugitives." Mairin said as Alain and Cyberzard returned from patrol.

"Alain, any sign of the Emperor?" Cody asked as Alain shook his head 'no.'

"Nope, we're home free." Alain said as Davis was getting cocky.

"If that's the kind of defense the Digimon Emperor's going to put up, then this fight will be over by the first round." Davis said as Ash looked around.

"I don't know Davis, look around. There's no sign of any guards as well as the Emperor. It seems too easy." Ash said as T.K walked towards them.

"Ash makes a compelling point. It's like he wanted us to set them free. He's got something planned." T.K said as Davis laughed.

"You're both crazy, he took one look at our awesome skills and hit the road." Davis said as Kari walked up to them.

"I have to agree with Ash and T.K on this one Davis. This guy is wouldn't let us get away with this without some kind of reason." Kari said as Tai walked towards them.

"We'll worry about that later, let's get back to the real world, I can smell the cafeteria from here." Tai said as he was hungry.

"Oh, that's my Peanut Butter and Jelly Bean sandwich I had in my pocket for a week." Davis said as Ash, Kari and Pikachu were disgusted.

"Davis, I'm pretty that's expired. That's why it smells." Pikachu said as the headed for the nearest T.V, but Gatomon stopped as she saw a black obelisk on the cliffside.

"What's that tower?" She asked under her breath, soon she caught back up to the others. As they ran, a man with long white flowing hair, red and blue eyes, a red formal cloak with long sleeves was standing on top of the obelisk, looking at the digidestined.

"Soon, they will fear the dark power I hold." He said as he held a red, blue and black digivice towards the sky, giving a purple shine. Soon, a black blur went past him and he disappeared.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base **

He saw that the digidestined rescued the Gotsumon. But, he didn't care.

"The next one should be in place right about now." The Emperor said as a square on the map turned from white to black.

"There, now to let everyone there know who's the boss." The Emperor said as he was now at a village.

**Location Change: Small Village**

The Emperor was describing the control spire's power.

"This control spire is the most dominating object in the Digital World. Wherever I build one, that area will be under my control and all those in that area will be my slaves. It's useless to try and escape. Those who do will have to answer to my soldiers." The Emperor said as he laughed maniacally.

'How do I get myself into the things?' Gabumon thought as he wasn't happy.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

Soon the team returned to the real world with the Gotsumon in tow.

"Are you crazy, bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy asked in shock as Tai walked towards him.

"Well, we couldn't just leave them to become slaves again." Tai said as Kari nodded and Ash walked towards them.

"If you have to be mad at someone Izzy, be mad at me. It was my idea, besides the Emperor made Alain, Mairin and me the Digital World's most wanted." Ash said as Yolei was worried.

"What about Mr. Fujiyama, what if he walks in and see them?" Yolei asked as Cody smiled.

"Don't worry, me and Mairin already came up with a plan." Cody said as Mairin was right next to him.

"We'll tell him that we're taking a sculpting class and these are our early masterpieces. Hit it boys." Mairin said as the Gotsumon posed as famous sculptures.

"Early rejects is more like it." Yolei said as Alain walked up to her.

"Come on Yolei, we're trying to keep them safe, not insult them." Alain said as Izzy walked over to them.

"Listen, can I borrow your digivices for a bit?" Izzy asked as they were confused.

"For what exactly?" Alain asked as Izzy continued.

"Well it's obvious that the power from your Digivices can open the gate to the Digital World, our old Digivices don't seem to work." Izzy said as Tai agreed with him.

"I tried to open the gate to the Digital World but with no luck. The only way for us to get into the Digital World is for one of you to open the gate for us." Tai said as his digivice wasn't powerful enough.

"So I want to try an experiment with the new Digivices if that's okay with you?" Izzy asked again as they nodded and handed over their digivices.

**Location Change: Digital World**

Still, at the village, the Emperor was cracking his whip.

"Let's move out, I have an early tee time in the morning." The Emperor said as the Vegimon nodded as they picked up his chair and carried him passed a nearby prison. Inside said prison, was Gabumon along with some other captive Digimon.

"We're busting out of here tonight boys… Oh, why wait, let's bust out right now." Gabumon said as he face the prison wall. "Stand back near the other side of the cell. Blue Blaster!" He continued as he shot a blue stream of fire at the wall, creating a hole large enough for them to escape. He kept leading the Gazimon to freedom, until they were stopped by a light greenish barbed tentacle that smacked Gabumon in the face. As it was retracted, it was revealed that that tentacle belonged to Red Vegimon.

"Apparently, you don't listen to orders." Red Vegimon said as he stood in the way of Gabumon, Gazimon and freedom.

"Who are you?" Gabumon asked as he wondered who Red Vegimon was.

"I'm the Digiworld's biggest salad bar, Red Vegimon! My Stink Jet attack will destroy my enemies with a noxious fumes." Red Vegimon said as he introduced himself to Gabumon, but it was the only nice thing he did for them.

"Try and stop us, Stinky!" Gabumon said as Red Vegimon moved a little bit closer.

"For trying to escape, you get to smell my roots… and I got Root Rot!" Red Vegimon said as he pummeled Gabumon with his roots for a while. "Hey, if can't handle the smell, then stay out of the kitchen." He continued as he smacked Gabumon over the edge of the cliff and into the river below.

"Let that be a lesson for all of you. Don't try to defy the power of the Digimon Emperor." Red Vegimon said as he took the prisoners back to prison.

**Location Change: Up Stream**

A washed on the shore of the river was Gabumon, he looked up to see a T.V, so he crawled towards it.

"I've got to tell the others, they need to be warned." He said as he continues to crawl to the T.V, but he was near his limit. "I have to find Matt… Oh." He said as he collapsed on the ground. "Man, I really stink."

**Location Change: Matt's Concert**

Matt was with his band, The Teenage Wolfs, playing their new song: Shinjū. As they played, Ash and Kari watched. Ash looked at Kari, who was wearing a pink dress under a blue denim jacket, yellow pants and pink shoes, she was having a good time. Soon, Ash saw something that gave him a good surprise. It was his old friends from Alola, Lillie and Gladion were right behind him.

"No way. Lillie, Gladion." Ash said in shock as Lillie and Gladion looked at Ash and were happy to see their old friend.

"Hi Ash. It's good to see you again." Lillie said as Kari to Ash.

"Ash, who are they?" Kari asked as Ash turned to her.

"Oh right, Kari meet Lillie and Gladion. Two of my friends from the Alola region." Ash said as he introduced them to Kari.

"Well, any friend of Ash's, is a friend of mine." Kari said as Lillie smiled.

"I agree." Lillie said as Ash continued

"Lillie, Gladion, meet my girlfriend Kari." Ash said as they were in shock to see that Ash has a girlfriend.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kari." Gladion said as he shook off the surprise that she is Ash's girlfriend.

"Yes, please make sure that Ash stays safe. He's a great man." Lillie said as Kari smiled.

"Thanks and I will Lillie." Kari said as the three of them got along well, they told Lillie and Gladion about their mission in the Digital World.

"Wow, that's sounds amazing. An entire world made of data." Lillie said as Ash's Master Digivice started to glow brighter and brighter again. Soon the light diminished and soon two more master digivices were given to Lillie and Gladion. Lillie had a white and light blue digivice and Gladion had a white, black and red digivice. "So, this means we can enter the Digital World, right?" Lillie asked as Ash and Kari nodded. Soon, the concert ended and T.K, Kari, Ash, Lillie, Gladion and Matt were backstage.

"Listen guys, just because I have a rock band, doesn't mean I can hide a band of rocks that happen to be Digimon." Matt said at he didn't want to hide the Gotsumon.

"Well, just think of them as your backup singers." T.K said as he tried to convince him.

"They sound too gravely." Matt said as their conversation was interrupted by a girl with red hair came up to them.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl said as she held a marker to Matt.

"Sure." Matt said as he grabbed the marker and the girl turned her back to Matt. "Who do I make this out to?" He said as she faced him.

"Just make it out to Jun Motomiya." Jun said as T.K, Kari and Ash were a little surprised.

"Did you say 'Motomiya?'" T.K asked as Jun turned her attention to T.K and nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to 'Davis Motomiya' would you?" Ash asked as Jun now turned to him.

"Yes, he's my brother. Why do you ask?" Jun said as Kari walked to Ash's left side.

"The four of us are in the same class." Kari said as Matt was done signing her shirt.

"This is my little brother T.K, my old friend Ash, Ash's girlfriend Kari and Ash' friends Lillie and Gladion." Matt said as Jun grabbed the marker and pointed it towards T.K, Ash and Gladion.

"Will you three sign my shirt too? I get all the cute boys to sign my shirt." Jun said as Kari snickered.

"So, I'm not the only one that thinks Ash is cute." Kari said as her boyfriend started to blush a little. T.K soon grabbed the marker and was about to sign the shirt, but when he saw the shirt, it was covered in signatures.

"There's not a lot of room." T.K said as Jun just smiled.

"I know, I think all boys are cute." Jun said as they finished signing her shirt. Soon, Matt's digivice started to go off.

"There's something going on in the Digital World." Matt said as Ash just got an email from Yolei.

"I just got an email from Yolei, it says: 'Hurry back to school. It's an emergency.'" Ash said as they nodded their heads and they left for the school, with Lillie and Gladion in tow.

**Location Change: Computer Room **

Davis and Yolei were already on the scene.

"Back off Davis, you're making me nervous." Yolei said as Davis was impatient.

"Can't you move any faster?" Davis said impatiently.

Alright, the gate's open." Yolei said as Matt, Ash and the others arrived.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Ash asked as everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go. Digiport open." He said as everyone (except for Yolei and Alain) entered the Digital World.

**Location Change: Digital World**

As the group entered, they find an injured Gabumon on the ground.

"Gabumon, are you okay?" Matt asked as Gabumon looked towards him.

"I'm fine, let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way again." Gabumon said as Ash walked forward.

"Nice to finally meet you Gabumon." Ash said as Gabumon looked towards him.

"I can say the same thing to you Ash. May I see your Master Digivice?" Gabumon asked as Ash nodded and showed Gabumon his digivice. "Wow, it's amazing." He said as Ash returned his digivice to his pocket.

"Okay, I need you to tell us what happened, Gabumon." Matt said as Gabumon's attention returned to Matt.

"Good, we never get to talk anymore." Gabumon said as Yolei called out to them from the TV.

"Hey guys, me and Alain are heading to Izzy's house so we can get our digivices. We'll meet you there." Yolei said as they left the field of vision on the screen, then Poromon appeared.

"Have no fear. While they're gone, this room shall be guarded by Poromon." Poromon said as he kept flapping his wings.

"Alright, keep in touch." Davis said as he turned the TV off.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears? Why not call them cat ears? After all, when was the last time you saw a rabbit sitting on top of a TV?" Gatomon asked as everyone was confused.

"That's what you think about?" Kari asked as Pikachu walked to her.

"I think it's kinda cute." Pikachu said as Gatomon started to blush, while Lillie and Gladion were surprised by Pikachu started to talk.

"Pikachu… did you just…?" Lillie asked in utter disbelief while Mairin walked to them.

"Don't worry, I felt the same way. You will feel shock, but you'll get use to it." Mairin said as Lillie started to breathe slowly. Soon her Vulpix, Snowy was placed to the ground.

"Hello, can you guys understand me?" Snowy said as she was surprised and excited about her voice being understood. "This is amazing." She continued as Patamon flew overhead.

"Okay, break time's over, let's get back to work." Patamon said as the looked to the town Gabumon was in before from a cliffside.

"It's a small village called Santa Carilla." Gabumon said as Davis walked closer.

"Cool, it sounds like it's in California." Davis said as Gabumon continued.

"It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business, that is until the Digimon Emperor came in." Gabumon said as he described the situation. Soon, Gatomon saw the same eyesore from yesterday.

"Look, that's the same thing that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon said as she pointed to the obelisk.

"The Emperor calls it a control spire. Meaning he has control over the area." Gabumon said as Davis was revved up.

"Let's go." Davis said as Matt stopped him.

"Hold on, we can't just rush in there. For all we know they could be waiting for us and this whole thing could be an ambush." Matt said as Ash walked towards them.

"I agree. The vibe I'm getting isn't a good one. And before you say something like 'all we have to do is armor digivolve and blast in there.' or something like that, they could be using the captive Digimon as shields." Ash said as Kari nodded.

"Ash is right, we need to free them without a them gets hurt." Kari said as Davis just sat down.

"Come on Davis, we have to agree with the experts here. They've got more experience then all of us put together." Mairin said as Chespie and Veemon nodded.

"They're being guarded by the Vegimon. Watch out for the digi-sludge." Patamon said as Matt turned to him.

"Patamon, I want you to tell me everything you know about Red Vegimon." Matt said as Patamon nodded.

"Well looks like we're not needed here, let's go Cody and do things our own way." Davis said as Cody walked to Mairin's side and grabbed her hand.

"I think we should all stick together." Cody said as Mairin smiled and blushed as Cody held her hand.

"Alright follow me, I have a plan to sneak into the prison." Matt said as Davis moved to the group.

"Wait a minute. It's too dangerous, we can't take any chances with any of us, especially Kari, having a risk of getting hit with digi-sludge." Davis said, speaking on behalf of Kari's safety.

"It's no big deal Davis." Kari said as T.K walked up to them.

"Yeah, we've been attacked by thing much worse than digi-sludge. Right, Kari?" T.K said as Kari nodded.

"Yeah." Kari said as he turned his attention to Ash.

"Ash, aren't you worried about Kari's safety?" Davis asked as Ash smiled.

"Of course I worry about her safety, but I know for a fact that she is more than capable of protecting herself. She's the strongest girl I know." Ash said as Kari smiled.

"Awe, thanks Ash." Kari said as she kissed him on the cheek.

**Location Change: Santa Carilla**

On the city outskirts, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, and Armadillomon escorted Gabumon, Matt, Ash, Pikachu, Kari, Cody, T.K., Lillie, Gladion, Mairin and Davis towards the entrance.

"Halt, identify yourself." Vegimon #1 said as Gatomon raised her left paw.

"It's okay, we're one of you. We caught these humans, and their Pokémon trying to sneak into the village." Gatomon said as she, Veemon, Patamon and Armadillomon had fake dark rings on their bodies, soon the Vegimon let them through.

"Where are you taking us?" Mairin asked as Veemon nudged her.

"Quiet prisoner. You're all going to jail, where you belong." Armadillomon said as the Vegimon pelted them with digi-sludge, most of them hit Ash.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." Kari said in anger as the Vegimon just laughed and now pelted her with digi-sludge. Soon, they made it past the crowd.

"Those guys don't realize that these rings are plastic." Patamon said as he landed and Gatomon walked towards him.

"Don't start feeling so frisky yet. Those guys were just flunkies, we haven't faced the pack of the litter, and even if we face them, we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire." Gatomon said as they threw everyone into a prison cell. But, Ash was pulled away from that cell.

"Not him, the most wanted man in the Digital World deserves his own cell." Vegimon #2 said as Gatomon and Veemon guided him to his special cell. He was put into chains that suspended him in midair, Ash soon noticed that there were wires attached to the chains.

"Now, let's give the guest of honor a warm welcome." Vegimon #3 said as he pressed a button, causing electrical currents through the wires and gave Ash an electric shock as the others watched in horror. Soon, the electricity stopped as the Vegimon turned to the Digimon slowly as they take of their fake dark rings.

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in, the Digimon Emperor will be pleased." Vegimon #2 said as they almost faced Gatomon and the others.

"We would have caught them ourselves, but I guess you beat me to the punch…WHAT?!" Vegimon #3 said as Gatomon was winding up a punch.

"Yeah, speaking of punch… Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as she punched the Vegimon through the console, stopping the electric current on Ash's chains. The Digimon soon released the digidestined and Kari soon got Ash out of his cell and was soon carrying him with T.K's help. They made their way out of the prison was Patamon was scouting ahead.

"Quiet, there are more guards ahead." Patamon said as Veemon looked at the bundle of Vegimon.

"The exit is block, we'll never get out now." Veemon said as Davis grew impatient.

"I'm tired of hiding, let's fight!" Davis said at Matt placed his hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Easy there junior, you need to know that fighting isn't always the answer. It should only be a last resort." Matt said as Gabumon walked towards them.

"Let's go back this way. We'll come out on top near the control spire." Gabumon said as Mairin smiled.

"Good idea Gabumon, come on you guys." Mairin said as everyone (except for Davis) walked towards the spire.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Davis asked to himself as Veemon turned to him.

"Did you say something?" Veemon asked as they made their way to the control spire, Ash got back up on his feet and one thing crossed T.K's head.

"Oh Davis, I almost forgot me, Ash, Kari, Lillie and Gladion ran into your sister at Matt's concert." T.K said as Davis was still a little salty.

"Yeah, so what?" Davis said as T.K stopped walking and turned to Davis.

"So nothing." T.K said as Davis became even more salty.

"She probably had a lot bad things to say about me, didn't she?" Davis asked as T.K was confused.

"Well, actually…" T.K said as Davis interrupts him.

"I know, she said that I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor, that I use to suck my thumb until about a month ago, that I went the bed every other Thursday, it was laundry day, so it wasn't that bad. She talks too much, when I see her, I'll teach her a lesson." Davis said as Matt, Ash, Lillie, Gladion and Kari walked towards them.

"Thanks for sharing, but she didn't mention any of that." Matt said in anger as Davis grew a shocked expression.

"Say what!?" Davis said, almost shouting it at the top of his lungs.

"Your sister didn't say anything bad about you, in fact she didn't mention you at all, you're the one with the big mouth." Matt said as Davis' expression changed from shock to anger.

"You wanna go pal, if you have a problem, why don't we just settle it here and now?" Davis said as the two were about to throw down, but T.K held Matt back and Ash did the same thing to Davis.

"Calm down Matt, he's just a kid he doesn't know better." T.K said as Ash tries to calm Davis.

"Same to you Davis, it's not worth it. You won't beat him in a fight." Ash said as he tried to appeal to him.

"I don't care how young he is, he better learn some respect." Matt said as he and T.K walked away.

"Who does he think he is? It's my sister and if I want to call her names, then that's what I'm gonna do." Davis said as Ash and Pikachu looked towards him.

"Come on Davis, you can't insult your sister." Ash said as Davis was a little confused.

"Why not, after all that's what brothers are here for." Davis said as Kari and Lillie came up to them.

"Davis, that's enough!" Lillie said in anger.

"I can't stand anyone who talks bad about their brothers and sisters." Kari said in even more anger. "Come on Ash." She said as she walks away.

"Davis, let me ask you this, if Kari or Lillie were your sister, would you do the same thing to them?" Ash asked as Davis was thinking hard. "Hey Lillie, Gladion. Can you two talk to him?" He asked as they nodded, but Lillie was still a little tense, then Ash walked to Kari's side.

"Davis, take it from us. Me and Lillie are brother and sister that always work together, even when one or the other makes the other angry." Gladion said as Davis was starting to make sense of this. "Ash told me once that he was jealous of me, Kari and you, he always wanted an older brother or sister." He continued as Davis was in shock of not only the fact that Ash wanted a brother/sister, but also a moment of clarity.

"You're right, I need to apologize to not only Kari, but T.K, Matt, Ash and especially you Lillie." Davis said as Gladion and Lillie smiled.

"Apology accepted Davis. Just remember that we have a blessing that Ash unfortunately doesn't have." Lillie said with a bright smile as Davis started to blush a little and nod his head. Soon, the ground below Lillie and Gladion started to glow and from the blue and yellow light came a digi-egg that looked like a bow and arrow quiver and a blue spiked 'V' with a yellow diamond on top. From the pink and blue light came another digi-egg that looked like a white wand and on the orb was a symbol that looked like a pink ring with a snowflake in the middle. Both eggs went to Gladion and Lillie.

"So these eggs are for us." Gladion said as Davis had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, now one of your Pokémon can armor digivolve." Davis said as Lillie looked at Snowy. Snowy then nodded.

"Let's save it for when we're in a bit of a pickle." Snowy said as they made their way to the rest of the group.

"How do we get down from here?" T.K asked as they were basically on a hill that would be good for sledding when there's snow on it.

"There's no way to get down from here, it's too steep." Kari said as Ash had an idea.

"I can use Bayleaf's Vine Whip to lower us to the ground." Ash said as he readied Bayleaf's Poké-ball, but the Gazimon stopped him.

"Wait, we'll be the rope. We'll hold on to each other and you can slide down the bunny hill." Gazimon #1 said as Gabumon walked towards them.

"That's great, okay let's go." Gabumon said as he and the Gazimon suddenly got hit by digi-sludge from Red Vegimon.

"Silvally, come out now!" Gladion shouted as he threw Silvally's Poké-ball and out cam a black, white and red quadrapod with a fin on its head and for a tail and gray eyes.

"I'm ready when you are, sir." Silvally said as he was ready to fight.

"Ha, no one is going anywhere." Red Vegimon said as Veemon was ready to finally fight.

"Alright Davis, it's time for action! I'm going to take that overgrown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup. I'm going to make the vegetarians around the world proud." Veemon said as he charged towards Red Vegimon.

"Veemon wait!" Davis said, but he was too late.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he was blocked by Red Vegimon.

"Now for the side dish… Chilli Pepper Pummel!" Red Vegimon shouted as he shot multiple chilli peppers at Veemon, as they struck, Veemon fell to the ground.

_**(Playing Long Hope Phillia by Masaki Suda)**_

"Pikachu, let's leave this to one of the other Pokémon I brought, you hang back." Ash said as Pikachu nodded. "Bayleaf, I choose you!" He said as he threw Bayleaf's Poké-ball and out came a yellow quadrapod with unbloomed flowers around her neck, red eyes and a leaf on her head. Though, suddenly a dark ring attached itself to Bayleaf's front left leg and was starting to feel extreme pain.

"Veemon quick, armor digivolve." Davis said as Cody and Mairin had the same idea.

"You too Armadillomon." Cody said to his partner.

"Come on Chespie, you so well." Mairin said, but before they could armor digivolve, the Vegimon grabbed everyone. Ash tried to free Bayleaf from the dark ring, but was also captured by the Vegimon, soon the Emperor appeared.

"I was honestly trying to get your Pikachu, but this one will suffice just as well." The Digimon Emperor said as Bayleaf turned to the digidestined and opened her eyes, as she did Ash was hurting on the inside, because Bayleaf's eyes were completely red, meaning she was under the emperor's control. "I also wanted to see if your Pokémon could be controlled, I guess my theory was proven true." He continued as Ash escaped the grasp of the Vegimon and ran to Bayleaf. "Now attack!" He commanded as Bayleaf used her Vine Whip attack and smacked Ash at rapid speeds, the attack then delivered a hit so strong, it pushed Ash to the edge of the cliff.

"ASH, NO!" Kari shouted in horror as her boyfriend was almost pushed off the cliff, but soon he got back up.

"Snap out of it Bayleaf. You're not a slave to the Emperor, you're my partner. Just remember all the time we spent together." Ash said as he tried to reminded Bayleaf of the time they shared, but all the Emperor did was laugh.

"Unlikely, your Bayleaf is mine to control, now Bayleaf, destroy him!" The Emperor shouted as Bayleaf was ready with a Razor Leaf attack, though Ash made it to her before she could attack and wrapped his arms around her neck gently, as she squirmed, Ash tried to plead with her again.

"Remember when we first met when you were a Chikorita, when we fought off Team Rocket and you joined me on my Johto journey, when you were jealous of Pikachu and we worked past it, all the gym battles you helped me win and the league battles we went through and when you helped me find the other Pokémon Prof. Oak sent before the Sinnoh league. You have to fight the Emperor, come back to me Bayleaf, I love you as much as any trainer ever loved a Pokémon." Ash pleaded as all the memories that he and Bayleaf had together, soon her eyes returned to normal and she started to glow and change.

"What's that!?" The Emperor said in anger and confusion

"What's going on with Bayleaf?" Davis asked as Kari soon realized what was going on.

"Bayleaf's evolving." Kari said as Bayleaf changed into a much larger quadrapod, now colored green with her flowers finally in bloom, antennae on her head and yellow eyes. Ash soon grabbed his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

"Meganium, the Herb Pokémon and the evolved form of Bayleaf. The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon give off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit." The Pokédex said as Ash had a smile on his face. Soon Meganium turned to Ash, ran to him and basically tackled him in a hug.

"I love you too Ash. My best friend." Meganium said as she then turned to face the Emperor and Red Vegimon, then her expression changed from happy to mad. "I'll make you pay for using me to hurt my partner. Take this!" She said as she slammed her front legs into the ground and out came multiple giant thorny vines and smacked the Vegimon that held the others.

"Woah, that was Frenzy Plant. What other moves do you have?" Ash said as he consulted his Pokédex for the answer and he surprised with what he saw. Alright, Meganium use Petal Blizzard!" Ash yelled as Meganium started to summon multiple petals and it basically swirled and smacked into the Emperor and Red Vegimon, whom was smacked into the control spire. When he hit the spire, Matt's digivice started to glow.

"Gabumon digivolve to…" Gabumon said as he changed into a giant white and blue wolf with red eyes. "Garurumon!" Garurumon said as everyone was in shock.

"Garurumon, how are you able to digivolve?" Matt asked as every Vegimon ran away scared at the sight of Garurumon.

"Our turn you guys." Davis said to Lillie and Gladion, who both nodded and raised their digi-eggs and Davis raised his digivice.

"Digi Armor Energize!" The three of them shouted as Silvally, Snowy and Veemon started to glow blue and yellow, pink and light blue and orange.

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Flamedramon said as he was ready to fight.

"Vulpix armor digivolve to…" Snowy said as she changed into a woman with white hair, light blue eyes, she wore a white witch hat and dress with light blue high heels. She held a wooden staff with a light blue crystal ball on the top of it. "Magepix, the Mage of Trust." Magepix said as she planted her staff to the ground.

"Silvally armor digivolve to…" Silvally said as it changed into a person wearing armor that looked like Silvally, he had a quiver and a bow on his back. "Silvarcher, the Archer of Faith." Silvarcher said as he docked an arrow onto the string of his bow.

"Wow, they look amazing." Davis said as he was in awe of their new appearances.

"I am Magepix, as Vulpix/Snowy I use the Digi-egg of Trust to armor digivolve. My Frost Spell attack and Frigid Barrier shield will give a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'The Cold Shoulder.' Magepix said as she described herself.

"And I am Silvarcher, as Silvally I use the Digi-egg of Faith to armor digivolve. Each of my Elemental Arrows will pierce through the enemies." Silvarcher said as he described himself.

"Chilli Pepper Pummel!" Red Vegimon shouted as he shot out chilli peppers from his mouth.

"Frigid Barrier!" Magepix shouted as she created a barrier out of blue ice to protect Flamedramon.

"Thanks Lillie." Davis said as Lillie started to blush.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shouted as his fist lite up and he punched Red Vegimon.

"Flame Arrow: Dragon Barrage!" Silvarcher shouted as he let loose an onslaught of fire arrows at Red Vegimon.

"Allow me to end this one." Ash said as the others nodded. They stepped back as Ash trades out his Electrium Z for his Grassium Z. "Alright, Meganium let's go!" He said as he posed for the Grassium Z's Z-Move. "Use Bloom Doom!" Ash shouted as Meganium concentrated all her energy as the ground started to grow multiple flowers, then she released it into the air and it came down like a space laser and not only defeating Red Vegimon, but also destroying the control spire in the process. Soon, Tai, Agumon, Alain, Cyberzard, Yolei, Hawkmon and the Gotsumon ran towards the team, as they ran they saw Garurumon.

_**(Stop Playing Long Hope Phillia by Masaki Suda)**_

"Garurumon!" Tai said in shock.

"How are you able to digivolve?" Agumon asked in utter shock.

"I'm not sure." Garurumon said as Patamon flew towards them.

"You know what I think, when Red Vegimon was smacked into the spire by Meganium's Petal Blizzard, it cracked the spire, freeing us from its power." Patamon said as everyone looked the control spire that was now turned into rubble.

"They're certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon said as the Vegimon and Red Vegimon were freed and had no recollection about them being slaves. Yolei thought of something.

"Oh, now I see how it works." Yolei said as everyone turned their attention to her.

"May I inquire as to what you are talking about?" Hawkmon asked as he wanted to know.

"I think she and I are thinking the same thing, that the control spires acted as lightning rods and supply the power to the dark rings…" Alain said as Yolei took over.

"Making it possible for him to control all the Digimon in the area, right Izzy?" Ash asked aa Izzy was a little impressed with them.

"Yeah, I'm quite impressed with your theory you two." Izzy saidas Tai turned his attention to Matt.

"I wonder how many more control spires are scattered across the Digital World." Tai said as Matt smiled.

"Well, whatever the number is, one thing we know for sure is that they all have to be destroyed. Quite the tough task for the new digidestined, don't you think?" Matt said as T.K walked to them.

"Leave it to us, we can handle it." T.K said as Davis moved next to him.

"You said it T.K." Davis said as Kari walked over to Meganium.

"Thanks for your help Meganium." Kari said with as smile on her face as Meganium started to smile as well.

"You're welcome Kari and I'm glad Ash has someone very special to be his girlfriend." Meganium said as Kari wrapped her arms around Meganium, giving her a hug, which she gladly returned by nudging her head softly against Kari, soon Ash walked towards them.

"Looks like you two are getting along well." Ash said as Kari separated from the hug and turned to Ash.

"Yeah, and what was that Meganium did to destroy the spire?" She asked as Ash smiled and showed her his Z-ring.

"It was a Z-move, it can be done both the bond between trainer and Pokémon, and the specific Z-crystal. The one you saw was the grass type Z-move called Bloom Doom." Ash said as Kari turned on her camera and show them a photo of the Z-move in action.

"It's a good thing I took that photo for my scrapbook. It was chance of a lifetime." Kari said as she turned to face Ash and pressed their lips against each others, they held their kiss for a minute, soon they parted and then hugged.

**Location Change: Computer Room **

Soon after Tai and Agumon returned the Gotsumon to their home, Matt left Garurumon in charge for Santa Carilla and they realized that the Emperor escaped again.

"I'm glad the Gotsumon aren't staying with us anymore, everytime they touch my CD's, they'd scratch them. " Yolei said as she was relieved that the Gotsumon are in the Digital World in her own way.

"And they clog the sink everytime they brush their teeth." Cody said as Davis and Ash had a different opinion on them.

"They were kind of cool though." Davis said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah and I bet my friend Brook would just die to have one of them as his partner." Ash said as he wanted to see his reaction to the Gotsumon.

"Hey everyone, I really think you should all take a look at this." Izzy said as everyone gathered at the screen to see a black, gray and white map of the Digital World that looked like a game of Minesweeper.

"What is this, Minesweeper?" Mairin asked as Cody got a good chuckle out of it.

"No, it's a map of the Digital World. Do you see that black square?" Izzy asked as they nodded. "It means that that area is controlled by the Emperor. Now look at this white square, it use to be black until we destroyed the control spire in that area. Unfortunately, there are a lot of black squares that the Emperor has in his control." He continued as Ash found out a similarity between the map and what he had in mind.

"A planet sized game of Risk. Sounds like a great excuse to see the world." Ash said as everyone laughed at his joke.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor was making the Gizamon build a control spire in the frozen tundra. Soon, Wormmon came up to him with a coat.

"Wear this, it's cold." Wormmon said as the Emperor turned to him, viciously.

"Leave me alone!" The Emperor shouted as he kicked Wormmon away. Soon, he started to crack his whip at the Gizamon to make them move faster, but a white and purple seal with orange hair caught the whip.

"Hey, quit it! They're all tired and they need rest. Maybe someone should use this whip on you, you big bully!" Gomamon said as the Emperor got even more mad.

"Number one, don't talk to me without calling me 'master,' number two, don't talk to me all!" The Emperor said as he freed his whip from Gomamon. "Whichever one of you can defeat this creature will receive a special gift package, the rest of you will receive some lovely parting gifts." He continued as the Gizamon stopped working and turned their attention to Gomamon. "I know all about Gizamon, they're amphibious Digimon with webbed feet, their fine cut through the water like knives." He finished as he described Gizamon.

"They won't attack me." Gomamon said, but to his dismay, the Gizamon attacked and defended him.

"That was too easy." The Emperor said as he wasn't impressed as it was too easy to defeat one of the first generation digidestined's Digimon.

"Okay, they defeated him master, now tell them what they won." Wormmon said as the Emperor nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he snapped his fingers, soon multiple dark rings flew in the air and attached themselves to the Gizamon, now they sported the red eyes that all the new slaves have. "Here is your reward, you have all have the honor of being my slaves, now get back to work building the prison!" He said as the Gizamon obeyed him and continued to do his dirty work. "Move it Wormmon." He said as he was returning to his home base.

"What about Gomamon?" Wormmon said as the Emperor didn't look back and Wormmon followed.

"Let him freeze." The Emperor said as snow kept falling at an alarming pace. Soon, Gomamon regained consciousness.

'I just gotta make it up this little hill.' Gomamon thought as he soon realized one tiny detail as he was crawling. "Okay, so maybe it's not such a little hill." He said as he reached one of the many TV locations in the Digital World, but he was losing energy fast. "Joe…!" He said as he mustered what little energy he had left to try and contact Joe and he passed out afterwards, what he didn't know was that the white haired man was there and he had a super potion and sprayed Gomamon.

"And with that, you will be ready in no time my friend." He said as just then, the same black blur pasted over him and like that he was gone again.

**Location Change: With Joe**

Soon after Gomamon passed out, Joe's digivice started to react and make slight noise.

"Gomamon." Joe said as he turned his attention back to his classmates.

"So guys, are you guys ready for that anatomy test today?" Classmate #1 said as Classmate #2 nodded.

"Yeah, I spent the whole night looking in the mirror, how about you Joe?" Classmate #2 said as Joe started to stutter out an answer.

"Uh, I just remembered that I forgot to remember something, I gotta go." Joe said as he made his way to the second generation of digidestined. But, was stopped by a man with spiked black hair.

"Hey, where are you going, Joe?" The man said as Joe looked towards him.

"Oh, nice to see you, old friend." Joe said as they chatted a little bit.

**Location Change: With Cody**

After the bell rings for the end of the day, Cody was walking down the stairs to the front door and not the computer room, but before he could get all the way down the stairs, Davis saw him.

"Hey Cody!" Davis said as Cody turned to face Davis.

"Oh hey Davis, what's up?" Cody asked as Davis became a little confused.

"What's up? Are you crazy, where are you going" Davis asked back as Cody stayed calm.

"I'm going home, I have Kendo practice this afternoon." Cody said as Davis was in an irritated shock.

"What!? Practice later, the Digiworld's in danger." Davis said as Cody somehow stayed as cool as a cucumber.

"Sorry Davis, but my grandfather is the teacher and he would disappointed if I missed a lesson, see ya." Cody said as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, but…" Davis tried to say something, but it was too late. Soon Lillie came up to Davis.

"Are you okay Davis?" Lillie asked as Davis turned his attention to her.

"Lillie, great. I was heading to the computer room, why don't you come with me?" Davis asked as Lillie smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I was just heading there myself. Let's go Davis." Lillie said as Davis was smiling even more.

"Really? Sweet, you and me all alone in the Digital World, this is like a dream come true." Davis said out loud with slight blush on his cheeks, with that Lillie let out a small laugh.

"Oh Davis, you have quite the overactive imagination, though that was cute." Lillie said with the same smile.

"Oh, sorry. I was just…" He was saying, but Lillie placed her index finger on his lips.

"It's okay Davis, I knew what you meant and if you want to take me out on a date, all you need to do is ask." Lillie said as she planted a kiss on his left cheek and walked towards the computer room. Davis, who was still in shock soon spun around quickly to catch up to Lillie, when he did, he placed his hand on Lillie's, she saw that and started to blush a little, but before they entered the computer room, they let go of each other's hands. When they entered, they saw the rest of the team in the room with T.K looking at the screen.

"What's going on?" Davis asked as T.K looked towards him.

"We just got a message from the Digital World, it's a distress call from one of the Digimon." T.K said as Kari walked toward them.

"Who sent the message?" Kari asked as T.K shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really sure." T.K said as Yolei turned to them now.

"I got it, it's coming from one of the black areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor and it's a lot further than we've ever been to." Yolei said as she pointed to the black square on the map.

"Well this should add to our frequent flier miles." Kari said as Ash walked towards her.

"Hey, that's my line." Ash said as Kari turned to her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around his neck and came in close.

"Sorry Ashy po." Kari said as Ash blushed, soon she pulled him in for a passionate kiss and he quickly returned it. Soon they parted and saw some the rest of them were snickering, while DemiVeemon was just straight up laughing, while Alain and Gladion were smiling. Though Davis was smiling and thinking.

'Hopefully soon writer, you'll put me and Lillie together, maybe in a few more chapters.' Davis thought to YutoXYZ as he soon returned his attention to Yolei.

"According to this map, the black areas that the Digimon Emperor has growing even more than before, I bet his ego is too." Yolei said as Davis was getting a little irritated.

"It won't be long before he controls the entire Digital World." Davis said as Kari grew ever more worried.

"Then every single Digimon is in danger." Kari said as Ash looked towards her, then back to the screen and clenched his fist.

"Alright, I've had enough of that emperor wannabe." Ash said as Davis turned to him.

"Ash is right, let's all head to the Digital World and dethrone him once and for all." Davis said as everyone nodded, but Upamon stopped them.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here." Upamon said as Davis turned to him

"He's not coming." Davis said to Upamon.

"Why not?" Upamon asked as Davis closed his eyes.

"He said he has Kendo practice." Davis said as he filled everyone in on where Cody is.

"One question, what's Kendo?" Upamon asked as Davis rolled up a magazine and was about to hit Upamon, but Ash saw this, grabbed the magazine and hit Davis all over his body making DemiVeemon burst laughing again.

"That Upamon was Kendo." Ash said as Kari walked towards him.

"Where'd you learn Kendo?" Kari asked as Ash put the magazine down and turned to Kari.

"Before my dad died, he always brought me to Kendo lessons on Thursdays in case I ever got into a fight with a bully…" He stopped as he wrapped his arms around Kari's waist. "Or to protect my beautiful angel." He continued as Kari blushed and smiled as they moved in for another kiss.

**Location Change: Cody's Kendo Practice **

_**(Playing Heroes by Brian The Sun)**_

Cody got suited up to practice with his grandfather. After a few good swings, he started to think about Upamon and even started seeing him instead of his grandfather's face, that gave his grandfather an opportunity to strike a good hit in and he took that chance. Soon, they stopped their training to catch their breath when Cody's grandfather saw that something was wrong with his pupil.

"What seems to be the matter, Cody?" Cody's grandfather asked as Cody looked towards him.

"I'm sorry grandfather." Cody said as his grandfather stood up.

"You haven't lost interest in Martial Arts, have you? Or hanging out with your old grandpa?" He asked as Cody shook his head 'no.'

"Of course not." Cody said as his grandfather looked as his face very closely.

"I can read faces, your expectation tells me that something is troubling you, deep inside. Your father acted the same way when he was a boy. I have been to many lands and met many people and in all my travels, I have found only one thing I can count on…" He said as he grabbed a plastic packet. "Prune Juice!" He finished as he started slurping the prune juice, though Cody was confused. "Yup, take two big glasses, you'll be fine. Ha, ha, ha, hm…" He stopped as he drank his prune juice again. "You want some?" He asked his grandson.

"No thanks, I'm afraid that my problem is even too big for prune juice." Cody said as his grandfather put his juice down.

"Hmmm." He sounded off as he listened to Cody.

"There are others that are counting on me to do something and I'm afraid I might let them down, especially this girl I like." Cody said as he wanted to help the others, especially his crush Mairin.

"I once told your father and my star student before he left, people will rely on you only to the extent that you rely on yourself. Try your hardest and you won't let anyone down." He said as Cody almost teared up, but he didn't and stayed calm.

"Right. I have to go grandpa, thanks for the advice, see ya." Cody said as he stood up, put his Kendo gear away and left for the school.

"No problem is too big for prune juice." He said as he took another sip of his prune juice.

_**(Stop playing Heroes by Brian The Sun)**_

**Location Change: Computer Room**

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, heading towards the computer room.

"Oh boy, I knew would show up." Upamon said as he was literally bouncing with joy.

"It's not Cody okay, everyone hide!" Davis said as everyone, except for Alain and Gladion were scrambling around to hide.

"You guys are like pinballs. Just hide the Digimon." Alain said as it was too late, the door opened to reveal that it was Joe.

"It's Joe." T.K and Kari said as they were happy to see that it was their old friend.

"Hi guys." Joe said as they stopped panicking and were happy to see that it was an ally, though Upamon wasn't happy. "Wow, even though Tai told me about it, it's strange to see the Digimon in the real world." He said as T.K walked up to Joe, then turned to the others.

"This is Joe, our old friend we told you about." T.K said as Kari walked towards Ash.

"Joe, I want you to meet Ash. He's not only our old friend before we fought Myotismon, but he's also my new boyfriend." Kari said as Joe was a little surprised, then his expression changed to happy.

"Would your last name be 'Ketchum' Ash?" Joe asked as the others were surprised.

"Joe, how'd you know that?" Alain asked as they heard a new voice.

"He didn't know, I did." The voice said as Ash was in shock about who said it. It was his old friend Brock.

"Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked as Brock walked towards him.

"Well, I thought I'd see my old friend before he moved here. But, I didn't think I'd run into you, or some new creatures called Digimon." Brock said, surprising everyone. "Before you ask, Joe told me everything on the way here." He said as Ash's Master Digivice started to glow brighter and brighter, until the glowing subsided and Brock felt something in his pocket, it was another Master Digivice, but his was gray and silver colored.

"Looks like Brock's one of us." Davis said as Ash walked beside him.

"Allow me to introduce him, this is my old friend Brock. He traveled with me through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions respectively. After Sinnoh, he left to practice medicine so he could become a Pokémon Doctor." Ash said as he gave them, (excluding Joe, Lillie and Gladion) a little history between him and Brock. "Brock, this is Davis, Yolei, Cody, Alain, Mairin, my old friend T.K and… whoa." He didn't finish as Brock zoomed past Ash and towards Kari, he soon grabbed her hand and was on one knee.

"Well hello, my name is Brock, the gratitude person. It is so grateful to meet you young lady. Grateful. I would be honored if you were to go on a date with me. So grateful. Of course if you don't, we can still be friends. Still so grateful. Of course perhaps… yeowww." He yelped in pain as he received a Poison Jab from his Croagunk. "Let's stick with the friend line." He tried to spit out as he fell to the ground and was pulled away by the foot by Croagunk. While the digidestined were a bit confused about what just happened, Ash on the other hand, was just laughing like a hyena. That action caused Kari to turn her attention to Ash with a confused look on her face.

"Ash, what are you laughing about? He just tried to hit on me!" Kari said as Ash stopped laughing and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Well, you're not the first person he tried that on. On my journey through the regions, he tried to hit on pretty of woman he lays his eyes on. Though in Hoenn, when he tried, my old friend Max just said a funny pun then pulls him away by the ear and when he caught Croagunk in Sinnoh, he kept poison jabbing him each time. It just brings back some memories. Well, look on the bright side, at least he thought you were cute and I can see why he would say that. After all, you are the girl I fell in love with." Ash said as Kari not only understood why he was laughing, but was also blushing at what he said at the end.

"Awe, thanks Ash." Kari said as she kissed him on the cheek. Soon, Brock soon came back in to see that Kari kissed Ash.

"Oh Ash, I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Brock said as Ash put his left arm around Kari, she then started to blush a bit and smile.

"I was gonna say, but you just rushed in without thinking. Now let me finish, this is my best friend/girlfriend Kari Kamiya." He finished as Brock was a little surprised by the fact that his old friend known for being so blockheaded, had got a girlfriend before him, but he soon smiled.

"Well Kari, I hope you take good care of Ash, he can be a bit reckless." Brock said as Kari chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry I know and I will." Kari said as she knew Ash was reckless from their childhood. Soon DemiVeemon was underneath Joe's bag.

"Candy!" DemiVeemon said as he was jumping for the bag, but Joe lifted said bag a little higher.

"Hey, these are supplies for an emergency." Joe said as Kari walked up to him.

"Are you planning on going to the Digital World with us Joe? We could really use your help." Kari said as Joe nodded.

"Absolutely, I'm worried about Gomamon." Joe said as T.K realized something.

"So your digivice went off too. That explains a bit." T.K said as Gomamon was the one in danger. Soon, he and Ash showed Joe their digivices. "These are the digivices of the new digidestined and what Ash has is one of the Master Digivices of the Digi-Masters." He continued as Joe nodded.

"Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up about them. He also told me about this jerk that calls himself the Digimon Emperor and the fact that Pokémon are able to armor digivolve he called it." Joe said as everyone else in the room nodded their heads and soon Yolei looked towards the computer screen.

"Alright, let's open the gate." Yolei said as Ash and Davis agreed, but before they could enter the Digital World, the door opened to reveal Cody had made it in time.

"What about me?" He asked as Upamon was bouncing up and down in happiness.

"Cody! You made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it!..." Upamon said as he kept saying 'you made it' over and over again.

"You're gonna have to forgive him, he's a bit hyperactive." Cody said to Joe as Davis got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, the gate's open!" Davis said as they tuned to the screen.

"Alright come on, let's go! Digi-Port open!" Yolei said as she strikes the same pose from two chapters ago and they entered the Digital World.

**Location Change: Digital World**

After they arrived in the digital tundra, Davis was already feeling the cold.

"Great, I hate the cold." Davis said as he looked over to Lillie as he was worried about her.

"Lillie, are you okay?" Snowy asked as Lillie nodded. Soon, Kari looked towards her boyfriend to see him in the winter clothes he wore in Snowbelle City.

"What happened to your clothes?" Kari asked as Ash looked down to see the winter wardrobe.

"Don't know, maybe it's because of when we entered a tundra-like area in the Digital World, it changed my clothes." Ash said as Cody walks up to Brock and Joe.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we were properly introduced when we took our trip. My name is…" Cody said, but Davis walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm freezing my goggles off and you're introducing yourself? Let's get going." Davis said, interrupting Cody as Joe reached into his bag and pulled out a hand warmer.

"Here, you can use one of these, they're hand warmers." Joe said as he handed one to Cody, then Yolei, T.K, Ash, Gladion, Lillie, Alain, Mairin, Brock, Davis and finally Kari.

"Thanks Joe." Kari said as she held on to her's.

"Oy boy, leave it to you, good old reliable Joe." T.K said as Ash put his in his bag.

"I watch a lot of survival shows on TV." Joe said, but while everyone else had an easy time with the packaging, Yolei, on the other hand was struggling, soon she dropped it onto the ground and the hand warmer started to melt the snow. Soon, she picked it up, but what she saw underneath definitely surprised everyone.

"Guys, over here." Yolei said as everyone went to her and saw an unconscious Gomamon.

"Huh? Woah, Gomamon!" Joe said as everyone dug him out. Joe was about to pull out his first aid supplies on Gomamon, but when he was fully dug out, everyone saw that he didn't have any injuries. "Gomamon, speak to me?" He said as Gomamon slowly woke up. "What day of the week is it?"

"It's Saturday?" Gomamon asked as Hoe lifted him in his arms.

"Actually it's Thursday, but you never did know the days, so you're back to normal self." Joe said in relief as Gomamon looked towards the TV.

"I heard from Tentomon that we could use that TV to contact you in case we were ever in trouble." Gomamon said as Ash nodded.

"Let me ask you this, how did you get under the snow?" Ash asked as Gomamon turned his attention to him.

"I picked a fight with the wrong guy, the Digimon Emperor." Gomamon said as everyone was confused on how he made it out of that fight without an injury. Davis soon saw the control spire of this area.

"He's built another control spire here too." Davis said as Ash looked towards him.

"Oh no, what do we do Davis?" Ash said sarcastically as Brock looked towards Kari.

"What's a control spire?" Brock asked as Kari's expression changed to focused.

"It's the Emperor's not-so secret weapon." Kari said as Lillie walked towards them.

"He hunts down Digimon and puts these dark rings around them, making them his slaves and the control spires supply the power to them." Lillie said as Ash turned his attention to them.

"He tried to take control of my Bayleaf, but I managed to help her break free and she evolved into Meganium." Ash said as Brock was a little surprised that Ash's Bayleaf had evolved into Meganium.

"Not only does it make Digimon his slaves, but no one can digivolve." Kari said as Davis' anger had reached critical level.

"Dude, I'm gonna tear it down." Davis said as Gladion stepped in.

"Easy Davis, we'll have to cross the ice if we want to even have a chance to make a dent in the spire." Gladion said as T.K remembered something that Matt said.

"Now I know what Matt means when he said I'm walking on thin ice." T.K said as Alain was thinking of a solution.

"Can't you and Ash use your flying type Pokémon?" Mairin said as Alain shook his head 'no.'

"Unfortunately, we wouldn't make it in one trip, even with the help of the armor Digimon." Alain said as Yolei walked up to Joe.

"Do you by any chance have like 12 pairs of skates?" Yolei said as Joe shook his head 'no.'

"Sorry, I'm all out." Joe said as Davis had an idea.

"Hey Joe, do you have any rope?" Davis asked as Joe nodded. Soon the team started to chop down some trees to make a sled to ride across the ice, but not surprisingly, Joe ran out of rope. Thankfully, Brock had some extra rope with him. Soon the sled was complete, but they didn't have enough room for Ash, though he already had a way around that.

"What a great sled." Yolei said as Davis walked up to her.

"Now all we need to do is go for a ride." Davis said as Ash had an idea.

"Hey Alain, Gladion, Brock. How about we use our Pokémon to help pull the sled." Ash suggested as Alain, Brock and Gladion nodded. They let Alain's Charizard, Brock's Steelix and Gladion's Silvally out and attached some rope around their bodies. But, they finally realized that Ash wasn't on the sled, due to the problems that there wasn't room for him.

"How's Ash going to get across?" Lillie asked as Ash soon grabbed one of his Poké-balls.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the ball to let out his Charizard, it was about the same as Alain's, but it had a ring on his tail with an orange and yellow stone in the middle of it. "I need you to pull me in the air while I'm on this snowboard." He said as Charizard nodded.

"You got it, Ash." Charizard said as he now had rope around his stomach and Ash was on the snowboard he made out of the leftover wood. When the others saw this, Brock laughed.

"That's Ash alright, the most reckless person I know." Brock said as Kari saw this and knew he was right.

"I'm not a dog, but I'll help." Hawkmon said as Patamon and Pikachu nodded.

"We'll help too." Patamon said as the got into position, Pikachu was beside Gatomon.

"Are you ready my brave little storm?" Gatomon asked as Pikachu's fur turned completely red with blush.

"Y-yeah, r-ready to go." Pikachu stuttered his words out as Davis turned to the front of the sled.

"Alright you guys, mush!" Davis shouted as the Pokémon/Digimon started pulling the sled to the spire.

"Follow them Charizard!" Ash said as Charizard flew at top speed, pulling Ash along with him, soon they caught up to the others.

**Location Change: With The Emperor **

Soon as the digidestined made their way to the Emperor, his dark digivice went off.

"So, they're here?" He asked as Wormmon nodded, now he need to get ready, before they destroy another spire.

**Location Change: With The Digidestined **

They we close to the spire and all thought it would be smooth sailing for the rest of the trip.

"What a way to travel." Yolei said as Mairin agreed with her. But, her relaxing was short lived.

"Uh-oh, we have visitors." Patamon said as they saw a sideways line of… snowmen?

"Oh look, snowmen, how cute." Yolei said as she was delighted to see the snowmen. Although, Joe, T.K and Kari weren't.

"No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" T.K asked as Alain got a better look and saw the answer.

"They got dark rings, get ready." Alain said as they got ever closer, the Digimon Emperor can now be seen as clear as day.

"Attack!" The Emperor shouted as the Frigimon threw their fists forwards, creating a light blue aura that was fired at the sled. "Freeze them Frigimon, with your Sub-Zero Ice Punch! It's amazing how such docile creatures can be turned into such abominable snowmen." He said as the ice punches drew ever closer. Thankfully, the sled dodged all of them, although Davis did get hit with the snow that splashed from the the impact of the ice punch and the ground.

"Davis, are you okay?" Lillie asked as Davis shivered a little bit.

"That's cold." Davis said as he still didn't like the cold.

"Forget the Frigimon, they're not very fast, we can outrun them." Joe said as Davis shook the snow off his face and turned to Joe.

"What!?" Davis said as he was confused.

"Our mission is to destroy the control spire, right? So it's better to keep going then waste our time fighting." Joe said as Davis tried to protest.

"But they're attacking us." Davis said as Lillie put her right hand on his left shoulder.

"It'll be alright Davis, you'll get your chance to fight. But, right now we need to get to the spire and destroy it." Lillie said as Davis quickly realized that she was right.

"You're right, go passed them!" Davis shouted as the sled made it passed and so did Ash on his snowboard. Then, the Frigimon turned to them.

"Aim for the hill!" The Emperor said as they followed his order and shot their ice punches to the hill.

"Alright, they missed us." Mairin said in relief, but Alain saw their real target.

"Uhh, it wasn't us they were aiming for." He stopped as he pointed to the hill that now had snow rolling from the spot that the punches hit towards them. "They were making an…" He stopped again as everyone joined in.

"AVALANCHE!" They shouted as they made a hard left, but now they saw they were heading towards a cliff.

"Charizard, when we go over the cliff, grab the sled from the bottom and carry us to the other side." Alain said as they went over the cliff. "Now!" He then shouted as Charizard went under the sled and flew them over the cliff. Ash's Charizard went under Ash's snowboard and flew across to the other side and went back to pulling Ash on his snowboard, but on the other side they saw another cliff that was overlooking water. As they stopped, Cody was flung into the water.

"Cody, no!" Mairin shouted as Gomamon jumped off the cliff.

"I'll save him." He said as he went into the water. He soon got Cody out of the water.

**Location Change: A Nearby Cave**

A fire was set so our heroes could warm up, but the one who needed it the most was Cody. Soon, Joe walked over to him with a cup of tea.

"Warm enough yet?" Armadillomon asked as he was worried about his partner.

"Here, drink this Herbal Tea, its 10% herbal, 90% tea." Joe said as Cody accepted the tea.

"Thanks a lot Joe." Cody said as he drank the tea, while everyone (excluding T.K and Kari) were impressed with Joe's skills in this situation.

"Boy, that Joe sure does come prepared." Yolei said as Kari walked towards her.

"That's nothing, you should see him during hay fever season." Kari said as Ash and Brock walked up to the shivering Cody.

"Here, I was saving this for an emergency, and this is one." Ash said as he gave Cody his hand warmer from before.

"Man, Ash sure is thoughtful and caring." Davis said as Kari looked towards him.

"It was the same when me and him first met." Kari said as she told everyone about how she and Ash met.

**Flashback: 7 Years**

It was April 12 and 12 degrees outside as we see a young brunette girl playing hopscotch, but soon she collapsed on the ground. Soon, a raven black hair colored boy picked her up and carried her to a nearby police officer.

"It started on April 12 2011, I was outside playing hopscotch, but I collapsed from my pneumonia, back a year before I met Ash, Tai tried to take me out to play soccer, but I collapsed the same way, a few months later, I had a checkup to see if my pneumonia was gone, it was, until that day. But anyway, after I collapsed Ash soon picked me up in his arms and carried me to a nearby police officer." Kari said as she started the story on a somber note.

"_Lady, help. This girl needs help._" Young Ash said as she saw the girl and opened the back door.

"_Hurry, get in. I'll take you two to the hospital._" The officer said as she drove them to the hospital. Soon, the doctor took her to the hospital room. Three hours later, the girl soon started to wake up to see Ash.

"_Uhh… where am I?_" She asked as Ash and the doctor soon turned her.

"_You're in the hospital, this young man saw you unconscious and took you to the hospital._" The doctor said as she looked towards Ash with a smile on her face.

"_Thanks a lot. My name is Kari Kamiya._" Young Kari said as Ash smiled.

"_Nice to meet you Kari, my name is Ash Ketchum._" Young Ash said as he had one thing on his mind. "_Hey, you were playing hopscotch by yourself, where were your friends_?" He asked as Kari had a bit of a sad look on her face, but still retained her smile.

"_Unfortunately, I don't have any. I mostly spent the days inside my house. Mostly to avoid collapsing from my pneumonia._" She said as Ash still had a smile on his face.

"_It's okay Kari. I'll be your friend._" Young Ash said as Kari was not only surprised, but also very happy.

"_Really? You'd want someone like me to be your friend._" Young Kari said as Ash moved a little closer to her.

"_Of course, let's be friends from now on Kari._" Young Ash said as Kari was developing tears of joy in her eyes.

"_Sure, thanks Ash._" Young Kari said with teary joy in her voice.

"And from that moment on, me and Ash were the closest of friends. We did a lot of things together, such us karaoke, watching Marvel movies, played video games and even Beyblade." Kari said as she finished telling their origin story about their friendship.

**Return To The Present**

"And that was how me and my sweet Ash met." Kari said as everyone was surprised with her story.

"Brings back memories, right Kari?" Ash asked as Kari nodded.

"Here Cody, I always keep a spare blanket in case." Brock said as he wrapped Cody in the blanket.

"That Brock is still as kind as ever." Lillie said as she remembered when Brock was in Alola. Suddenly, the ground below Brock started to glow red and from the light, a new digi-egg appeared and looked like a hydra wearing armor with a red bird symbol on one of the heads.

"We should leave Cody here." T.K said as Davis was a little confused about his decision.

"What?!" Davis yelped as Brock and Mairin stepped forward.

"T.K is right, he's in no condition to be on the battlefield. I'll stay behind with Cody." Brock said as Mairin nodded.

"So will I, you guys will need some help incase." Mairin said as Joe nodded.

"I'll stay too." Joe said as the others were about to leave, until…

"I'm going too." Cody said as the others stopped to see that Cody moved a few feet forward, but kept close to the fire. "My grandfather told me if I rely on myself and try my hardest, I won't let any of you down." He continued as Mairin placed her hand on Cody's shoulder.

"You're not letting us down Cody. Besides, you'll need to conserve your strength. Please, for me." Mairin said with pleading eyes.

"She's right Cody, we have a long fight ahead of us and we're gonna need you." Armadillomon said as Cody loosened up a bit.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Mairin." Cody said as she started to blush a little. "I'll wait here, don't be long." He said as Davis smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you can say 'Digimon Emperor.'" Davis said as Pikachu smirked a little.

"Digimon Emperor." Pikachu said as Davis turned to Pikachu with a look and they saw Lillie, Kari and Gatomon snickering.

"Ha, ha very funny Pikachu, but seriously, we'll be back." Davis said as Gatomon walked towards Pikachu.

"Man that was funny Pikachu." Gatomon said as Pikachu started to turn red, because of how close together they were.

"Y-yeah thanks." He stuttered as they left the cave and pulled the sled, now with Ash on board to the spire. A few minutes later, Cody started to shiver a little.

"You okay Cody?" Brock asked as Cody nodded.

"A little tired." Cody said as Armadillomon agreed.

"Me too. I could use a nap, I vote we use this opportunity to get some shuteye." Armadillomon said as Cody disagreed.

"I couldn't sleep, I feel I should be out there helping the others." Cody said as Mairin had her hand on Cody's.

"I know how you feel, back when me and Alain traveled to the Hoenn region, I was helpless to even some aid to Alain and his Charizard against the legendary Pokémon that were altering the planet. But, us staying here must be for a good reason." Mairin said as Cody was slowly turning red, due to her reassuring words.

"Mairin's right. I also know what you're feeling, I used to feel the same way, but I thought it was nausea. Then, I slowly realized something, all of us are here for a reason. There's a big picture that we can't see yet, and I don't mean a widescreen TV." Joe said as Cody was now left with one question.

"But for what reason?" Cody asked as Brock looked towards him.

"You'll find that out soon Cody. All it takes is time." Brock said as the cave started to shake. "Everyone out!" He shouted as they ran out to see the Digimon Emperor and one of his slave Digimon that looked like an oversized snail.

"It appears that I've discovered your secret little hideout. I wanted you to meet my newest slave Shellmon. His Aqua Blaster attack shoots water so hard, it can demolish solid rock." The Emperor said as Joe looked towards the spire then to Gomamon.

"Gomamon, now I know the reason why we were supposed to stay behind, so the others can have enough time to destroy the spire. I need you to create a diversion, keep him busy with that great Gomamon Charm of yours." Joe whispered as Gomamon nodded.

"Gotcha." Gomamon said as he jumped out of Joe's arms and moved towards Shellmon. "Why did one Shellmon take the other Shellmon's lunch? Because he was shellfish!" He joked as Shellmon tried to smack Gomamon, but missed. "I guess you've already heard that one." He said as Mairin, Brock, Cody and even Joe were a little confused with what just went down.

'That's the great Gomamon Charm?' Mairin thought as she wasn't very amused.

**Location Change: The Control Spire **

The others had made it to the spire, but were greeted by the Frigimon.

"Time to get down to business! Veemon, let's do it!" Davis said as Veemon nodded.

"Snowy, you too." Lillie said as Snowy nodded and jumped out of her arms.

"Silvally, it's time to fight." Gladion said as Silvally nodded.

"We'll provide ground support, while you guys take the spire down from the air." Ash said as T.K nodded.

"Ash is right, we'll let them handle the Frigimon, so it's up to us to destroy the spire." T.K said as the others nodded.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Ash, Davis, Gladion and Lillie shouted the their partners glowed their respective colors.

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" Flamedramon shouted as pillars of fire appeared behind him.

"Silvally armor digivolve to… Silvarcher, the Archer of Faith!" Silvarcher shouted as he docked his arrow on his bow string.

"Vulpix armor digivolve to… Magepix, the Mage of Trust!" Magepix shouted as she readied her wand.

"Pikachu armor digivolve to… Achillichu, the Knight of Will!" Achillichu shouted as he slammed his sword against the ground. Soon, the Frigimon struck them with more Sub-Zero Ice Punches, but it was Achillichu's Voltage Shield that they struck.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted he was engulfed by his own flames and striked one of the Frigimon.

"Storm Breaker!" Achillichu yelled as he leaped into the air and swung his sword down at one of the Frigimon.

"Insect Arrow: Swarm Seekers!" Silvarcher shouted as he launched the arrow at one Frigimon, but before the arrow could hit it split into a swarm of arrows and they all struck three of the Frigimon.

"Freezing Blizzard!" Magepix shouted as a blizzard quickly frozen four more Frigimon.

**Location Change: Joe's Team**

Back with the others, they were still handling the Emperor. Shellmon tried to grab Gomamon multiple times.

"You have no sense of humor." Gomamon said as he kept dodging.

"Cody, let's give Gomamon a hand." Mairin said as Cody nodded, then looked to Armadillomon.

"Are you ready?" Cody asked as Armadillomon nodded.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody and Mairin shouted as Chespie and Armadillomon were glowing their respective crests colors.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Power!" Digmon shouted as his drills started to spin.

"Chespin Armor Digivolve to… Ninjespin, the Ninja of Joy!" Ninjespin shouted as he landed on the ground.

"Armor huh, not bad!" Brock said as Ninjespin and Digmon went their respective ways to try and free Shellmon.

"I gotcha ya Gomamon." Ninjespin said as he appeared next to Gomamon and then disappeared, only to reappear next to Joe.

"Thanks Ninjespin." Gomamon said as Ninjespin nodded.

"Don't mention it." Ninjespin said as he went back into battle. Digmon, on the other hand was stuck under Shellmon's foot.

"Hey, leave them alone." Cody said as Shellmon turned to face him.

"Aqua Blaster!" Shellmon shouted he fired a hot water geyser from his head, but before it could hit Cody, Digmon stepped in the way of the attack to protect him.

"Don't worry Cody, I'll protect you." Digmon said as Ninjespin moved towards Shellmon.

"Pin Katana!" Ninjespin shouted as he brought out his blade and struck Shellmon.

**Location Change: The Control Spire**

Achillichu, Silvarcher, Magepix and Flamedramon took out four more Frigimon, then a giant mammoth Digimon appeared with a dark ring on its trunk.

"Guys, out of the way!" Gladion shouted as they jumped out of the way of the mammoth.

"Mammothmon is an ultimate level Digimon with a powerful charge. His Tusk Crushers and Freezing Breath attacks will send us back to the ice age." Flamedramon said as he described Mammothmon.

"This is gonna be tricky." Ash said as Mammothmon took aim at Nefertimon.

"Freezing Breath!" It shouted as the attack froze Nefertimon's left wing and she was forced to land. When they landed, Mammothmon was charging at them at full speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Achillichu said as he used his Voltage Shield to protect them, but he couldn't hold it for much longer.

'Kari's in trouble and there's nothing that I can do to save her.' Ash thought as he wanted to help her, then suddenly another voice appeared in his head.

'Ash, calm down we can do this. We can save them together.' Achillichu said in Ash's head, soon he realized that he was right.

"I won't let them get hurt!" Ash yelled as he was now basically roaring, soon a yellow aura appeared around Ash and his hair went upward and turned red. "Here we go, Achillichu!" Ash continued as the same aura came around Achillichu.

"What the…?" Kari said as she was flabbergasted and so was Nefertimon. Soon, Achillichu pushed Mammothmon back and it fell to the ground with an earth shaking thud.

"Storm Breaker!" Ash yelled as he jumped into the air and swung his arm downward, and Achillichu did the same thing with his sword, splitting the dark ring in half. After the dust settled, Ash's hair went back to the normal raven color and back into its normal position and Achillichu changed back into Pikachu, Nefertimon also turned back into Gatomon. Soon she and Kari ran over to Ash and Pikachu and they hugged their respective interests.

"Thanks my brave little storm." Gatomon said as she soon grabbed Pikachu by the cheeks and pressed her lips against Pikachu's, soon his fur went completely red, but he kissed her back.

"Ash, how did you do that?" Kari asked as Ash was unsure of what exactly he did.

"I don't know, all I remember was seeing and Nefertimon in trouble and Achillichu holding Mammothmon back, then I somehow heard Achillichu's voice in my head, then it just happened. But, I'm glad it happened, otherwise I would've lost you for good." Ash said as Kari blushed and the locked lips once again.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted as he flapped his wings and stars were fired at the spire.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon shouted as he fired red lasers from his eyes towards the spire.

"General Inferno!" Cyberzard shouted as he fired as spiraling ball of flame from his chest towards the spire, when all three attacks hit the spire, it crumbled with a thud.

**Location Change: With Cody**

As they continued to fight Shellmon, they all see that the control spire was destroyed.

"Yes, the other destroyed the control spire. Now you can digivolve." Joe said as the Emperor was displeased.

"What!?" The Emperor shouted as Wormmon stayed calm.

"He said 'the others destroyed the control spire, now you can digivolve.'" Wormmon said as The Emperor turned viciously to Wormmon.

"It's an expression!" The Emperor yelled as Wormmon quivered.

"This guy makes me sick, I'm in. Digi Armor Energize!" Brock shouted as Steelix started to glow red.

"Steelix armor digivolve to…" Steelix said as he changed into a silver colored Hydra with red colored armor on all four of its heads . "Steeldra, the Hydra of Vitality!" Steeldra shouted as he slammed his tail on the ground.

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouted as a rainbow light appeared behind him.

"Woah, that's Steelix? Awesome!" Mairin said as she was very impressed with Steeldra's look.

"I am Steeldra, as Steelix I use the Digi-egg of Vitality to armor digivolve. My Tetra Impact attack will send the enemy packing." Steeldra said as he described himself.

"Alright then, how about another slave." The Emperor said as he snapped his fingers, soon a giant shrimp emerged from the water. "Ebidramon here uses his Twin Scissors attack to crush the enemy like a snail." He said describing the giant shrimp. "Now, destroy them all!" He shouted as they moved in to attack.

"Twin Illusion!" Ninjespin shouted as he created a clone of himself and they each ran to Shellmon and Ebidramon. "Pin Katana!" He shouted as he pulled out his katana and striked the rings.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted as he fired all of his drills and half went to Shellmon and the other half went to Ebidramon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted as he fired his horn which really was a rocket and was targeted at Shellmon. The ranged attacks hit their mark on Shellmon, destroying his dark ring. But, none of them hit Ebidramon as he used his Twin Scissors attack to slice through each attack.

"Tetra Impact!" Steeldra shouted as he had a silver and purple aura around him as he rammed into Ebidramon and destroyed his dark ring, forcing the Emperor to retreat again.

**Location Change: At The TV**

They all regrouped back at the TV where they were about to return home.

"Alright Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Joe said as Gomamon was a little unimpressed by the area he was in charge of.

"Great, a frozen wasteland, just what I always wanted." Gomamon said sarcastically.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to practice your jokes." Joe said as Gomamon started laughing sarcastically.

"Very funny." Gomamon said sarcastically again.

"Well, I think it's time we returned home." Brock said as Cody walked towards him and Joe.

"Before we go, there's one thing I just have to finish before I was rudely interrupted by Davis." Cody said as they turned to him and Davis

"What would that be?" Joe asked as Davis turned to them with a confused look.

"Our introduction. Hello, my name is Cody." Cody said as he bowed his head to them.

"I don't get Cody, what's the big deal?" Davis asked as Cody looked to him.

"My grandfather always told me, next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody said as Lillie nodded and grabbed Davis' left hand.

"I would agree." Lillie said as Davis turned to face her and blushed.

"You know, Cody reminds me an awful lot like Joe, always honest and sticks to the rules." Kari said as T.K nodded.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy, just loaded with curiosity." T.K said as Joe turned to them.

"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination." Joe said as Cody blushed and Mairin placed her hand on his shoulder, Cody then turned to Mairin.

"Honestly, I think they were correct, but you are definitely the one for me." Mairin said as she slowly moved towards Cody and kissed him on the cheek as Cody blushed even more.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

The Emperor wasn't very happy about the fact that they destroyed another spire.

"I can't believe they destroyed another control spire, and that was a freshly conquered area too." The Emperor said as he was really angry.

"Alright, I'll just have to go to plan 'B.' Wormmon, what's plan 'B?'" The Emperor asked as Wormmon was struggling a bit.

"We all become friends?" Wormmon said as the Emperor turned viciously to him.

"That's not plan 'B,' you fool!" The Emperor yelled as Wormmon quivered again.

"Don't blame me, I can't spell!" Wormmon said frantically.

**Location Change: Computer Room **

The Digidestined and Digi-Masters returned to the real world, leaving Gomamon in charge of the the area they just freed.

"I bet he's at home crying, 'Mommy, those mean kids broke another spires!'" Davis said as he impersonated the Emperor and Lillie started to chuckle a little.

"Not bad Davis, but it's far from over." Lillie said as Cody turned to Joe.

"Joe, do you think you'll come back and help us again sometime?" Cody asked as Joe nodded.

"Sure, who knows, maybe I'll find a digi-egg of my own someday. But I'd have to watch my cholesterol." Joe said as Cody had an idea for not only Joe, but also Brock.

"Joe, Brock I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house sometime, you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like both of you." Cody offered as they both nodded.

"I'd be honored Cody." Brock said as Joe was in full agreement.

"Me too, I love prune juice." Joe said as Mairin and Kari walked over to them.

"Is it okay if we came over too? We'd just love to meet your grandfather." Mairin asked on behalf of Kari.

"Sure, I think he would like to meet both of you as well. You too Ash." Cody said as Ash nodded.

"I'd be honored Cody." Ash said as Davis walked over to Lillie.

"Hey Lillie. I was wondering if you weren't busy, if you would like to go see the new Captain Marvel movie with me?" Davis asked as everyone was in shock, but none more so than Lillie. She soon then smiled with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"Sure, I'd love too Davis." Lillie said as Davis started jumping for joy.

"Yes!" He shouted as he soon realized he was in public, then soon got his cool back. "I mean, cool. I'll pick you up at 8 PM tonight." Davis said as Lillie nodded.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

During the night after they freed the frozen tundra in the Digital World, Davis asked Lillie out on a date and she accepted. Now, it was 8 PM, it was the time Davis said that he would pick her up. He stood at the door of Jun's room, because Lillie was staying in that room while Gladion was staying in Davis' room. Davis was sporting some casual clothes that Gladion picked out for him to help him out. When he knocked on the door, it opened to show Lillie with her hair in a ponytail while wearing a snow white dress with her regular shoes. When he saw her, Davis was basically in a trance.

"Wow, Lillie you look amazing." Davis said as she started to blush.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for Jun, I would've been a wreck." Lillie said as Davis smiled.

"Lillie, anything that you wear you would rock in it." Davis said as Lillie blushed even more.

"Thank you Davis. Shall we get going?" She asked as Davis nodded as they left the apartment for the theater to see Captain Marvel.

**Location Change: With Ash**

At the same time, Ash was looking at a photo of him, a girl with big, poofy purple hair and a man with green, sophisticated hair. Soon, Kari then walked in.

"Hey Ash." She said as Ash moved his head to see her as she sat down on his bed. "What are you looking at?" She asked as he showed her the photo.

"I was just looking at a photo from my journey through the Unova region." Ash said as Kari nodded. "The guy with green hair is Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur, he was the one who cooked for us through my journey and the girl is Iris, she was the first person I met after leaving to start my journey. She's training to be a dragon master, but don't worry, she never developed any feelings for me. She kept calling me a kid every time she saw an opportunity." Ash said as Kari started to burst out laughing.

"Really, she called you a kid?" Kari asked as Ash nodded with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to do the same." He said as Kari chuckled a little before she stopped.

"No promises, my little kid." Kari said as Ash turned to her with a shocked look on his face.

"Why you little. Come here." He said as he basically tackled her and started tickling her until she said the magic word.

"Okay, okay Uncle! Uncle!" She shouted through her laughter as Ash stopped.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ash said as Kari got back up, moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips and he quickly returned it. After they let go, Ash came up with an idea.

"Hey, how about on Saturday, we round up the others and just go on a picnic in the Digital World?" Ash asked as Kari smiled.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I'll message the others before I go to bed." Kari said as she left for her room.

"And on that day, you and me will have something special for Kari and Gatomon." Ash said to his partner.

"Pika pika. (_Yeah, good idea buddy._)" Pikachu squeaked as they soon went to bed as well.

**Location Change: With Davis and Lillie**

After the movie, Davis and Lillie were on their way back to the apartment. But before they entered, Davis stopped.

"Davis, what's the matter?" Lillie asked as Davis turned to her, staring into her beautiful green eyes.

"Nothing, it's just I wanted to do something to end this date." Davis said as Lillie was a little confused.

"What would that be?" She asked as Davis moved in closer, soon she realized what he was about to do.

"This…" He didn't finish as he slowly pressed his lips against hers. Lillie's soon dialed a bit, but she slowly succumbed to the kiss as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Timeskip: Saturday/Location Change: Odaiba International Airport**

People were getting off of a plane that came from New York City. But one individual stood in place as she looked out the window.

"It's so bright and I'm half awake, what time is it?" She asked herself as she looked at nearby clock to see that was 8:54 AM.

"8:54 in the morning, I'm still on New York time." She said as she pulled out her digivice, which symbolizes that she was a digidestined as well, soon she looked at it to see that the clock setting said 6:54 PM and it also said 'New York' at the top left corner, soon it changed to Tokyo and the time was 8:54 AM. "There, now I'm caught up." She said as she continued walking, she then stopped to yawn and stretch her arms out. "I'm so exhausted." She said through her yawn and continued walking.

**Location Change: With Davis and Gladion**

In a bedroom far from the airport, DemiVeemon climbed on top of a pile of Davis' junk. Gladion was already ready for the day, all he needed to do was wait for DemiVeemon to wake Davis up.

"Davis, wake up." DemiVeemon said as his first attempt was a failure, Davis was still asleep. Then, he jumped from the top of the pile and was bouncing on Davis and kept saying his name. Soon, Davis finally woke up. "Good morning! Sleep well?" He asked as Davis was still very tired.

"Yeah, until I heard all that screaming. The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little quieter so I can get some sleep." Davis said as Gladion chuckled a bit

"Davis come on, or you'll miss your own plan we worked so hard on." Gladion said as Davis soon jolted out of bed and got ready.

"Well, what are we waiting for Gladion, let's go!" He said as he soon ran out the door to the school.

**Location Change: With Cody**

Cody was already set for the day, but there was one thing he was missing.

"I turned my back on him for one minute and he disappeared. Upamon, where are you?" He asked as he soon entered the kitchen to see Upamon hiding under a basket on the table. "Upamon." He said as Upamon turned around to face him.

"Cody!" Upamon said as he bounced off the table and into Cody's arms.

"How many times have I told you not to wander around the house, my mom might think you're a rodent." Cody said as he had said it more than once.

"Guess what, I think your mom and Mairin are making us some candy over there." Upamon said as they see both of them chopping California Rolls. Soon, they returned to Cody's room.

"It's not candy Upamon, it's sushi." Cody said as Upamon was still wondering about one thing.

"Does it tasted like candy?" Upamon asked as Cody shook his head 'no.'

"Not really, it's seaweed and raw fish." Cody said as Upamon was disgusted by unknowing that.

"Yucky!" Upamon said as he even stuck his tongue out. What they didn't realize is that Mairin was right behind them.

"That was my first reaction as well." Mairin said as they turned to face her.

"Are you ready for today Mairin?" Cody asked as Mairin nodded.

"You bet, let's go." Mairin said as Cody nodded.

**Location Change: With Ash and Kari**

Gatomon was looking at what Kari was doing.

"Look Gatomon, I made a nice little bed for you." Kari said as Gatomon backed up a bit.

"If you think I'm getting in that, think again?!" Gatomon said as Ash was leaning on the side of Kari's bed.

"Gome on Gatomon, it's the only place where you can't be seen. Besides, Pikachu's going in my bag, right bud?" Ash said as he turned to see Pikachu slowly walk away, but Ash soon picked him up.

"Nice try buddy." Ash said as he soon regretted that as Pikachu delivered a weak Thunderbolt. As he stopped, Ash soon coughed up a puff of smoke.

"Ash, are you okay?" Kari asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, just give us a sec." Ash said as he left the room with Pikachu in his hands.

"Come on Pikachu, if she sees her boyfriend doing it, then she'll do it too, please buddy. You know what we have planned in the Digital World." Ash said as Pikachu then jumped out of his arms and looked through the door to see Gatomon looking at the bag, then saw him.

"Hi my brave little storm." Gatomon said as she waved at him. Pikachu then waved at her too, soon he ran back to Ash and hopped into his bag.

"Pika pi. (_Alright Ash, let's do it._)" Pikachu squeaked as Ash soon zipped up his bag and went back to Kari.

"Alright, everything is in order." Ash said as Gatomon sighed and entered the bag.

"Ready Ashy?" Kari asked as he nodded.

"You know it, my angel." Ash said as Kari blushed because of the nickname he gave her.

"Alright, let's go." Kari said as they held hands and left the apartment.

**Location Change: With T.K**

T.K was soon leaving the building to meet up with the others.

"I'm leaving now, I'll be back later." T.K said as he soon realized something. "Oops, almost forgot, Patamon!" He said as he ran back to get his bag with Patamon inside.

"Can you hurry up T.K, you gym shocks from yesterday are in here." Patamon said from inside the bag, smelling the stench of T.K's previous gym shocks.

"Sorry, I forgot." T.K said as he walked to the elevator.

**Location Change: With Yolei, Brock and Alain**

At the convenience store near Yolei's apartment, Yolei grabbed several different salads, Alain grabbed different drinks and Brock rounded up different ingredients for the meals he would prepare.

"Okay mom, I think we're packed. Besides the usual, we're also taking Potato Salad, Macaroni Salad, Tuna Salad, Chicken Salad, Fruit Salad and 3-Bean Salad." Yolei said as her mother was looking at her from the counter.

"Actually, it's only 2-Bean Salad, I was out of the third bean." Yolei's mother said as she was worried about something. "That's an awful lot of food for three people to have for lunch." She said as Alain and Brock moved to the front counter.

"Actually ma'am, we're all part of the computer club and she offered to bring food for our picnic. So, we're helping her with carrying the food." Alain said as Yolei's mother was a little worried.

"And who exactly would be paying for this?" She said as the doors open to see that a girl with big, poofy purple hair, she walked over to the counter to grab some money from her pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Keep the change." She said as she left the speechless woman at the counter. Yolei than looked towards her.

"Alright mom, talk soon." Yolei said as she, Alain and Brock walked out the door to meet up with the others. Soon, her bag was moving in a panic.

"Yolei hurry, open up! This is an emergency!" Poromon said as Yolei unzips her bag.

"What's wrong, Poromon?" She asked as Poromon was on top of all of the food.

"Sitting on this coleslaw is getting a little messy, and what's in here that has such a foul smell?" Poromon asked as Yolei smiled nervously.

"Deviled Egg." She said as Poromon was a little disgusted.

"P.U!" Poromon said as T.K, Mairin and Cody were near the group.

"Poromon's right, I can smell them all the way over here." T.K said as they turned to him, Mairin and Cody.

"I guess the mayonnaise went bad." Yolei said as Mairin moved forward.

"It doesn't really matter, come on. We're already late." Mairin said as the made their way to the school.

**Location Change: School's Front Gate**

Davis, Gladion, Lillie, Ash and Kari were waiting for the others to arrive.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Davis asked as Kari nodded.

"Yeah, they're late." Kari said as Lillie saw them arrive.

"Here they come now." Lillie said as they saw them arrive with the rest of the group.

"What took you so long?" Davis asked as he wanted to know. As Yolei explained why they were late, T.K walked over to Ash and Kari.

"New outfits?" T.K asked as he saw that Ash was wearing a blue denim jacket over a white shirt and beige colored pants. Kari was wearing a pink hooded vest over a white shirt with a Flareon on it, white pants and pink shoes.

"Mrs. Kamiya got these for us, I told her that she didn't have to do that, but she insisted that and I quote, 'I want my future son-in-law to have some nice clothes for when he takes my daughter out on dates.' End quote." Ash said as he and Kari blushed a little.

"Though, I'm pretty sure she was joking with us, something I don't know with my mom. But anyway, let's get inside." Kari said as she, Ash and Davis looked over the hedge.

"Alright everyone, follow my plan. Crouch." Davis said as Ash looked at him.

"I'm not crouching all the way to the computer room. Let's just get inside and get to the Digital World." Ash said as Kari, Yolei, Cody, Mairin, Alain and Brock agreed. Leaving Davis, T.K, Gladion and Lillie still crouched until they caught up to Ash and the others, whom already entered the school. But unknown to all of them, the same girl from the airport was walking around the school yard and so was the girl with the purple hair.

"It was a good thing that I agreed with Ash, there was no way I was going to crouch all the way." Yolei said as she was relieved that she didn't crouch.

"Yeah Davis, and besides I don't think it's necessary for me and Mairin to crouch." Cody said as Mairin nodded.

"I got us here, didn't I? But, thank goodness no one saw us." Davis said as Lillie nodded and everyone entered the room. "Now, let's see if the Digital World is open on Saturdays." He said as Yolei looked to the computer screen to see that the gate was open.

"Alright, that gate is open." Lillie said as the door suddenly opened to reveal the two girls had followed them as an airplane flew overhead.

"Um, I'm sorry but are you supposed to be here?" The girl with pink hair said as the girl with purple hair turned to her.

"Are you even supposed to be here?" She asked as Davis, Yolei, Cody, Mairin and the Digimon shivered in surprise and fright while Alain, Glaidon, Lillie and Brock were just surprised. T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Pikachu and Ash were the opposite.

"Mimi?" T.K, Kari and their Digimon said in unison while the new kids turned to them in shock.

"Mimi?!" They said in unison as well.

"Iris?" Ash said as they now turned to face him.

"Iris?!" They said in freighted unison again.

"Um T.K, Kari?" Mimi asked as she looked at the two of them.

"Ash, is that you?" Iris asked as Ash, T.K and Kari nodded.

"Yep." The three of them said in unison.

"Guys, this is our friend Mimi, she's one of the original digidestined who moved to America." T.K said as he introduced the digidestined of sincerity.

"That's right, I'm Mimi. I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry-blonde beauty who know she's beautiful." Mimi said as she described herself as Ash walked towards Iris.

"And this is Iris, she traveled with me through the Unova region and when I made my way back to Kanto. Kari, you remember the photo I showed you last night?" Ash said as Kari nodded and walked over to Iris.

"Nice to meet you Iris. My name is Kari and I'm Ash's new girlfriend." Kari said as Iris and Mimi were in utter shock. Mimi then walked to Ash with a powerful glare.

"Alright pal, you better treat Kari right, she is like the little sister I never had." Mimi said as Ash had as sweatdrop on his head.

"It's okay Mimi, Ash is a great guy, I actually knew him since we were kids." Kari said as Iris walked towards Ash.

"I guess I can't call you a kid anymore." Iris said as she slapped Ash's back, soon Ash's Master Digivice started to glow from his pocket, until the light finally diminished to see that another Master Digivice that was colored dark green and white appeared in the air and landed in her hands. "What just happened?" She asked as Ash's surprised expression was slowly diminishing.

"This will take some explaining." Ash said as he and Kari explained the whole concept of what just happened.

"So, with this digivice, I'm able to enter the Digital World?" Iris asked as Ash and Kari nodded.

Yep, and since you and Mimi are here, why don't you two join us?" Ash asked as they turned to face each other then back at Ash.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Iris said as Mimi was also in agreement.

"I agree, it would be nice to see how much has changed." Mimi said as Yolei was itching to go.

"Alright then let's go." Yolei said, but Davis quickly stopped her.

"Wait, we didn't bring enough sodas for everyone." Davis said as Alain turned to them.

"It's alright, we thought this would happen, just in case, I bought some extras." Alain said as Yolei started to get itching to enter the Digital World again.

"Alright, problem solved. Digi-Port open!" Yolei said as they all entered the Digital World.

**Location Change: Digital World**

After they entered the Digital World, Davis brought up the fact that there were no control spires in sight. As he brought it up, Iris turned to him.

"Control spires?" Iris asked as Pikachu turned to her.

"Basically, the Digimon Emperor puts up control spires to control the Digital World, I've personally taken down quite a few myself." Pikachu said as Iris was in complete shock.

"Pikachu… did you just…?" Iris asked, stuttering her response as Kari turned to her.

"Yeah, Pikachu can talk, so can Snowy, Chespie and even your Axew. But, when we return to the real world, they go back to their original language." Kari said as Axew came out of Iris' hair and jumped to the ground.

"Hello, can you understand me?" Axew asked as he soon covered his mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh, you can understand me!" He said as they continued walking.

"Wow, I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed one bit." Mimi said as she was happy to see the Digital World after four years. "I wonder if I'll see Palmon again." She said as she wanted to see her partner again as they continued onward. Soon, Kari and Ash talked to Mimi about the mission to defeat the Digimon Emperor.

"Digimon Emperor?" Mimi asked as Ash turned to her.

"Yeah, he's builds these control spires all across the Digital World, I personally think he makes this out to be some elaborate game." Ash said as Kari nodded.

"So, if there are no control spires nearby, that means we're safe?" Mimi asked as Mairin nodded.

"Yeah and that's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic." Mairin said as Mimi smiled.

"We never thought to have a picnic in the Digital World, we were worried about giant digital ants." Mimi said as Yolei turned to her.

"Well, so far every time we've come here, it's been to destroy a control spire. But since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei said as Cody looked around a bit.

"Maybe we should pick a spot and dish out the food." Cody said as T.K agreed.

"Yeah, my stomach is growling like a dog." T.K said as Davis turned to Lillie.

"What do you say Lillie, you ready to eat?" Davis asked as Lillie nodded.

"Of course." Lillie said to her boyfriend as they laid the blanket and placed the food on the blanket.

"Thanks to Iris, I was able to bring these from my family's convenience store." Yolei said as Ash turned to face her.

"That was kind of you." Ash said as Iris scratched the back of her head.

"Aww, it was nothing." Iris said as Yolei soon offered Mimi something that made her eyes start to water up.

"Is… is that what I think it is? A chocolate rice ball." Mimi said as a smile quickly grew on her face and her eyes widened just as much as Ash's did for Yuuko's liver sticks. "I haven't had one since I was a kid, I loved them!" She said as she grabbed the rice ball and took a big bite out of it. Kari was having some of Brock's cooking and her eyes started to water.

"Man, this is the best cooking I've ever had." Kari said as Brock smiled.

"Well, you're not the first to say that. That would go to Ash." Brock said as he looked towards Ash and nodded. Soon, Ash turned to T.K and T.K then nodded his head, then Ash nodded to both of them.

"What'll you have Hawkmon?" Yolei asked as Hawkmon was looking at what Armadillomon was eating.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is eating." Hawkmon said as Yolei then looked towards him.

"He's eating sushi." Yolei said as Hawkmon soon raised his left wing with one feather raised in the air.

"Excellent, I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon said as Armadillomon turned to him and grabbed one of the California Rolls.

"Coming right up!" Armadillomon said as he basically threw the roll to Hawkmon.

"No, never throw food!" Cody said as Hawkmon missed the roll and it was rolling down the hill.

"Oh, come back little sushi!" Hawkmon said as he was chasing it.

"Wait Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California Roll!" Yolei shouted as she then followed him.

"Yes, but it's rolling all the way back to California!" Hawkmon shouted as he continues to pursue the roll. Ash soon turned to Iris and Mairin.

"Hey, can you two go after them? Make sure that they don't get into trouble." Ash asked as they nodded and left after them, although Mimi was starting to get worried about them.

'I have a bad feeling about this. I don't like the idea of them going off into the world all alone.' Mimi thought as she stood up to look for them. After a few minutes went by, Mimi and the others haven't returned yet.

"I'm getting worried guys, I know that Iris would return if something had gone wrong. Something's not right." Ash said as they agreed. Kari then stood up.

"I agree, let's go look for them." Kari said as they nodded, stood up, packed everything and started to search for them. But, unknown to them, Brock soon slipped away from the group.

**Location Change: With Yolei, Mimi, Iris and Mairin**

Somewhere in the forest of the Digital World, Yolei, Mairin, Iris and their partners were huddled around an unconscious Mimi.

"Mimi, Mimi wake up." Yolei said as she shook Mimi, but to no success.

"Oh dear, I do hope she's alright." Hawkmon said as Mairin and Iris soon shook her.

"Mimi wake up." Mairin said as she didn't get her to wake up.

"Come on Mimi." Iris said as she was successful in waking her up. "Are you okay?" She asked as Mimi looked to all of them.

"The last thing I remember was… I fell when I was running after you three." Mimi said as Mairin looked towards her.

"We all did, but we have bigger fish to fry." Mairin said as she pointed left of her to show them the control spire.

"So that's a control spire?" Iris asked as Yolei nodded.

"That's right, which means we're not safe here." Hawkmon said as they heard mumbling coming from the direction of the control spire and hidden in darkness, a pair of red eyes can be seen.

"Something tells me those aren't taillights in a parking lot." Mimi said as the Digimon who are sporting the red eyes can be seen clearly.

"Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi! Princess Mimi!" They chanted as they group got a good look at them, Mimi soon had a smile on her face.

"Relax, they're just Gekomon and Otamamon." Mimi said as the others turned to her.

"You know them?" Mairin asked as Mimi nodded.

"Well, they're my friends." Mimi said as Yolei had a different opinion.

"They don't look too friendly." Yolei said as Hawkmon saw a little detail that the others didn't.

"Not while they're wearing those dark rings." Hawkmon said as Mimi was confused at first, but when the Gekomon and Otamamon attacked them, it was clear then.

"RUN!" Iris shouted as they took off quicker than a bolt of lightning. As they ran, Mimi then tripped on the root of a tree.

"Ah, Mimi if those are your friends, I'd hate to see your enemies." Yolei said as Mimi turned to her.

"It's not their fault." Mimi said as she knew how they normally acted. 'This is terrible, I wish Palmon was here to protect me.' She thought as shortly after, her wish would come true.

"Poison Ivy!" Someone shouted as green vines with purple tips emerged from the bushes as they grabbed all of them.

"Palmon?" She asked as she and the others were pulled away from the Gekomon and Otamamon. The being that saved them was in fact Palmon.

"I thought you could use a vine." Palmon said as Mimi started to water up again.

"Oh Palmon." Mimi said with a teary voice as Palmon started to tear up as well.

"Oh Mimi." Palmon said as they soon embraced each other after being apart for four years.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you Palmon." Mimi said as Palmon was the exact same.

"I'm happy too." Palmon said as they stayed in the hug for a while.

"I've never felt this happy my whole life."

"I never knew what happiness was until today." Soon, Hawkmon might join they tear session.

"Please stop it, if you two get any happier, I'll start to cry." Hawkmon said as Mimi and Palmon tried to separate from the hug, but they were caught in each others hair/vines.

"Oh now I'm caught in your vines." Mimi said as she was tangled a bit.

"Well, I'm tangled in your hair." Palmon said as the happy moment turned into a funny moment.

"Okay, on three we pull away. One… two…" She said as they were ready to let go of each other.

"Three." They said as they were free and Palmon soon gave them a rundown of what's going on.

"We need to hurry, this place is called the Night Forest and it's under the control of the Digimon Emperor." Palmon said as Mimi nodded.

"I know, we have to destroy the control spire. No problem, I've been living in New York, compared to getting a taxi, this should be a piece of cake." Mimi said as Hawkmon turned to Yolei.

"But we can't destroy the spire alone." Hawkmon said as Yolei nodded.

"Right, I'll contact the others and let them know where we are." Yolei said as she took out her digivice and attempted to contact someone.

**Location Change: With The Others**

Ash, Davis and the others were looking for Yolei's group.

"Hawkmon, Yolei, where are you?" Davis shouted as the others did the same.

"Hawkmon, Yolei, where are you?" They said as Ash was shouting for Iris and Mairin.

"Where do you think they are Ash?" Kari asked as Ash turned to her.

"I don't know, but I hope we find them soon." Ash said as T.K soon walked up to them.

"We'll go search this way, maybe you and Kari can search over that way." T.K said as he winked at Ash, he soon realized that it was the signal.

"Right, good idea T.K, come on Kari." Ash said as Kari nodded and she, Pikachu and Gatomon followed. Soon, Gladion walked up to Davis.

"Hey, I think it's time." Gladion said as Davis quickly realized what he was getting at.

"Oh, gotcha. Hey, Lillie." Davis said as Lillie turned to him.

"Yes Davis?" Lillie asked as Davis stopped in front of her.

"Listen, Gladion is going to search with T.K. Why don't you and me look that way?" Davis asked as he pointed to her back left. When she looked towards that direction, she then nodded.

"Alright Davis, let's go." Lillie said as Davis grabbed her hand and they walked in the direction Davis pointed.

**Location Change: With Ash and Kari**

As the quartet of lovers continued, Kari soon realized that Ash had T.K do something in this area, yet she didn't know what it was.

"Alright Ash, where are we going, really? Because I know for a fact that you had T.K and Patamon set something up over in this direction, now what did you…" Kari stopped as she saw a lake with a boat with an umbrella and a guitar. Tai, Tentomon and Agumon were standing in tuxedos and Brock was the chef. "What is this?" She asked as Ash had a smile on his face.

"I know you want to find the others, but Iris and Mairin are good people, they'll make sure that the others are safe. But it's when I suggested we have a picnic, I also thought about the two of us having a picnic by ourselves." Ash said as Kari was just speechless.

"Oh Ash, but I'm not properly dressed." Kari said as Ash looked at her.

"Does it look like I'm properly dressed?" Ash asked as Kari chuckled a bit.

"Fair point." Kari said as Gatomon looked towards her.

"Well, we don't want this to be just a waste of time." Gatomon said as they sat down on the blanket and Tai and Agumon came up to them.

"Greetings, welcome to the outdoor Digimon restaurant, may I take your order." Tai said as Kari laughed, Ash soon took the menu Tai held and quickly closed it.

"I think we'll have the special." Ash said as Tai nodded and turned to Tentomon, whom was wearing a bow tie.

"Tentomon, one special." Tai said as Tentomon nodded and flew towards Brock.

"Brock, are we ready?" Tentomon asked as Brock nodded and handed him a plate.

"One special, as ordered." Brock said as Tentomon flew back to Tai and handed him the plate.

"Your dinner, Pasta Javiera." Tai said as he placed the plate down on the blanket, when Kari saw the pasta, she was speechless once again.

"Pasta Javiera, your favorite dinner meal." Ash said as Kari looked towards him.

"How did you know?" Kari asked as Ash had a smile on his face.

"I asked your parents, I then got Tai, Agumon, Tentomon and Brock to help me get this ready." Ash said as Kari turned to her older brother.

"I wanted my sister to be treated right on her next date and when Adh approached me, I figured why not help him out." Tai said as Kari turned back to Ash.

"So, this was your plan all along." Kari said as Ash was still smiling.

"Yes, now are we gonna let it go to waste, or we gonna enjoy this moment." Ash said as she nodded, they then sat down to eat the pasta.

"And for you Pikachu?" Agumon asked as Pikachu closed his menu.

"We'll have the 'Digimon' special." Pikachu said as Agumon nodded as Tentomon came back with a smoked Haddock with a bowl of milk. When Gatomon saw what he brought, her eyes started to water with a smile on her face.

"You know me so well. Thank you, my brave little storm." Gatomon said as she stood up, walked over to him and pressed her lips against his. He soon returned said kiss quicker than any if his thunderbolts.

**Location Change: With Davis and Lillie**

Davis and Lillie were on their way to see Alain, T.K and Gladion with instruments. Alain held a bass, T.K was behind a drum set and Gladion was holding a keytar, while there was a guitar on a stand near a microphone.

"What's all of this?" Lillie asked as Davis moved towards the mic.

"Well, when Ash presented the idea of having a picnic, I thought I should do something very special for my first girlfriend." Davis said as Alain, Gladion and T.K moved towards them.

"When Davis approached us about this, we couldn't say yes fast enough." Gladion said as T.K nodded and Alain smiled.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Lillie said as Davis grabbed the guitar.

**Location Change: With Yolei, Mairin, Iris and Mimi**

They waited for a couple minutes, but to no responded to their call.

"There's no answer." Yolei said as they all sighed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Axew said as they all shrugged. But, soon a signal came from their digivices.

"Woah, what's going on?" Iris asked as Yolei figured it out already.

"It must be your digi-egg Iris." Yolei said as they made their way to a pedestal that had an egg that looked like a samurai helmet with dark green emblem on it that looked like a circle with two angled points on the sides of the circle. Iris walked up to it, grabbed it and lifted the egg as a dark green beam of light shot up from where the egg came from.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base **

Unfortunately for the digidestined, the Digimon Emperor doesn't take a break on weekends.

"What a relaxing way to spend the weekend, getting rid of unwanted weeds in my garden. Wormmon…" The Emperor called for as Wormmon arrived behind him.

"Yes master?" Wormmon ssid as the Emperor raised his left hand.

"Who's the Digimon du jour?" The Emperor asked as Wormmon moved a little closer.

"The Roachmon Brothers." Wormmon said as the Emperor smiled.

"Excellent, summon them immediately. Our weeds are staying at the Roachmon Motel, HAHAHAHA!" He said as he cackled maniacally.

**Location Change: With Yolei's Group**

"I don't have a clear signal." Mairin said as two shadowy figures came behind them.

"No signal, we didn't even open a hotspot." One of the figures said as the shadows came off of them to reveal that it was the Roachmon Brothers.

"We hope we're not bugging you HAHAHAHA!" The Roachmon Brothers said as the Yolei, Mairin and Mimi hugged each other in fear.

"AH, Roaches!" They said in disgust as Palmon, Hawkmon, Chespie and Axew moved in front of them.

"Even though I'm okay with roaches, giant ones are just gross." Iris said as she was already in a fighting stance.

"It's the Roachmon Brothers!" Hawkmon and Palmon said as the Roachmon Brothers moved closer.

"Hi, I'm Roachmon." Roachmon #1 said as he introduced himself.

"And I'm his twin brother, Roachmon." Roachmon #2 said as he introduced himself as well.

"I use my Garbage Dump attack to trash my enemies." Roachmon #1 said as he revealed his attack.

"And I throw my Yard Sale Bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean out my garage." Roachmon #2 said as he also revealed his attack. Soon, they saw the group and were disappointed. "You mean that's all. You said there were a bunch of kids." He said as he looked to his brother.

"So, sue me. I heard wrong." Roachmon #1 replied as they began to argue.

"Is it really that hard to write down a message?"

"Next time, you can take the call." Soon, the girls felt like they were a little left out of the loop.

"Excuse me, but do you two always argue?" Yolei asked as the Roachmon Brothers turned towards them.

"The Roachmon Brothers don't argue. Now, stay out of this." They said simultaneously as the girls were now flabbergasted.

"Sorry, go ahead." Yolei said as they went back to arguing.

"I think I should use my Garbage Dump attack to finish them off."

"That's rubbish, I'll just use my Yard Sale Bombs on them and we even have to bargain." Once again, they were out of the loop.

"Better yet, how about neither?" Mimi asked as they looked back at them again.

"We're not gonna tell you again, stay out of this." They said simultaneously again as Mimi backed off.

"It was just a suggestion." Mairin said as one of them came up with something that actually didn't cause them to argue.

"I've got an idea Roachmon, let's use both attacks." Roachmon #1 said as his actually agreed with his twin.

"Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you said." Roachmon #2 said as they readyed themselves for their attack.

"Garbage Dump!" They shouted as a huge pile of trash fell from the sky and fell on everyone except for Iris, Axew, Chespie, Mairin, Palkon and Hawkmon.

"That's it! This is a designer blouse!" Mimi shouted as the brothers just laughed. Yolei soon got out of the trash pile and looked to the sky.

"What now?" Yolei said as a Grand Piano fell from the sky and landed right in front of the girls.

"Sorry, I don't play." Mairin said as they all looked towards the sky and saw a fridge and started running.

**Location Change: With Ash and Kari**

After they finished their Spaghetti Javiera, both of them soon stood.

"Come with me, I want to make this moment perfect before we get going." Ash said as Kari followed him to the boat and got on said boat. Soon, he turned to the others. "Thanks you guys, I can take it from here." They nodded as Ash pushed the boat into the water. After a few seconds, they were in the middle of the lake. "Open the umbrella, I don't want you to get sunburned." Kari soon smiled and looked to the umbrella, she saw a note. It said 'I love you with all my heart' she smiled even more and soon opened the umbrella and held it over her head.

"I love you too Ash, and this way was one of your best ways of telling me." Kari said as Ash grabbed the guitar.

"Now this song goes out to the most beautiful angel in the world." Ash said as he strummed the guitar strings again and began to play a song for this occasion.

_**Playing By My Side (Tyler Shaw)**_

_I woke up today, thinking of you, think that I know what I want to say._

_Gonna tell you tonight, it's you on my mind, and I can hardly wait._

_Countdown, breathe in and out, listen to me now._

_OoooOOOOooohhh_

_Finally, you will see…_

(Chorus)

_That if these walls come crashing down, and the rain starts pouring in, and if the stars are burning out…_

_You know that I can get through anything…_

_If I've got you, By my side, by my side. If I've got you, by my side._

(End of Chorus)

_I get out of the car, walk up to your door, running the words through my head once more._

_I hope that it sounds as good as it feels._

_Countdown, breathe in and out, listen to me now._

_OoooOOOOooohhh_

_Finally, you will see…_

_Yeahh_

(Chorus)

_That if these walls come crashing down, and if the rain starts pouring in, and if the stars are burning out…_

_You know that I can get through anything…_

_If I've got you. By my side, by my side. If I've got you. By my side, by my side…_

(End of Chorus)

_Can you see what I can see, got my heart on my sleeve, and I'm telling you it's not easy…_

_I know you're the one for me, wishing you and I can be and I'm asking you 'Do you feel it at all…'_

(Final Chorus)

_And if these walls come crashing down, and if the rain starts pouring in, and the stars are burning out…_

_You know that I can get through anything…_

_If I've got you. By my side, by my side. If I've got you. By my side, by my side…_

_OoooOOOOooohhh…_

_I've got you, I've got you…_

_OoooOOOOooohhh…_

_I woke up today, thinking of you, think that I know what I want to say._

_**End of Song**_

After Ash finished singing, Kari started to tear up, she let go of the umbrella, lunged forward and kissed Ash passionately, to which he gladly returned as he wrapped his arms around Kari. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes, soon they separated for air, but quickly went to hugging.

"We should probably head back." Ash said as Kari stopped him.

"Later, I wanna stay like this a little longer." She said as Ash was a little surprised, but happy.

"As you wish." He said as they stayed in the middle of the lake on the boat.

**Location Change: With Davis' Group**

Davis soon grabbed the guitar and headed to the mic.

"This goes out to my beautiful snowflake. Lillie." Davis said as they started to play their instruments.

_**Playing Count on Me (Bruno Mars)**_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea… I'll sail the world to you._

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see… I'll be the light to guide you._

_Find out what we're made of… When we are called to help our friends in need._

(Chorus)

_You can count on me like one, two, three… I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two… you'll be there._

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah, oooh, oooh, yeah, yeah._

(End of Chorus)

_If you're tossing and turning and you just can't fall asleep… I'll sing a song beside you._

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me… everyday I will remind you._

_Find out what we're made of… when we are called to help our friends in need._

(Chorus)

_You can count on me like one, two, three… I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two… You'll be there._

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah, oooh, oooh, yeah, yeah._

(End of Chorus)

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry… I'll never let go, never say goodbye…_

(Final Chorus)

_You can count on me like one, two, three… I'll be there._

_And I'll know when I need it I can count on you like four, three, two… you'll be there._

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah, oooh, oooh._

_You can count on me, cause I can count on you._

_**End of Song**_

After hearing the song, Lillie was overwhelmed with tears of joy, Davis soon got off the stage just for Lillie to hug him and kiss him even more passionately than even Kari's kiss to Ash. Davis quickly realized the kiss and kissed her back as they wrapped their arms around each other.

**Location Change: With Yolei's Group**

They were still running from the Roachmon Brothers Yard Sale Bomb attack as it was raining down useless trash.

"Palmon, digivolve!" Mimi said, not knowing of the spires power.

"I can't, not until the control spire is destroyed." Palmon said as she explained how it works to Mimi. Soon, a blur appeared and struck the Roachmon Brothers. The blur appeared to be a red, yellow and orange bird with flames on its wings. This was Phoenixmon (Revive Form) and the same man with white hair appeared near them.

"Who by chance are you?" Hawkmon asked as he turned towards them.

"My name is Phi, for now allow me to take care of these wretched roaches." Phi said as the stopped to watch what was about to happen. Soon, a fiery aura appeared around Phi. "Now, take them down with your Phoenix Break!" As he finished, he snapped his fingers. Phoenixmon soon soared through the air towards the Roachmon Brothers with its entire body engulfed in flames, it smashed into them. But, it didn't destroyed their dark rings.

"He'll need some help. Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei said as Hawkmon started to glow red.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to… Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" Hawkmon/Halsemon said as he landed. "Hop on Yolei." Yolei soon hopped on Halsemon's back.

"Woah, that armor digivolving is so fashionable." Mimi said as Halsemon came back towards the brothers and struck them with a Tempest Wing attack. Mimi soon realized that the brothers didn't seem to be too bright, but always argued.

"Hey, I have an idea. We make them smash into the spire." Mimi said as they all agreed, even Phi. Yolei soon got into position, same with the others.

"Follow my lead Iris." Mairin said as Iris nodded.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Both of them said as their partners glowed their respective colors.

"Chespin Armor Digivolve to… Ninjespin, the Ninja of Joy!" Chespie/Ninjespin said as he sheathed his sword.

"Axew Armor Digivolve to…" Axew said as he now changed into a humanoid version with samurai armor colored like Axew's scales and draconic wings on his back. "Samuraxew, the Swordsman of Believe!" Samuraxew shouted as he unsheathed his sword. "I am Samuraxew, as Axew I use the digi-egg of Believe to armor digivolve. My Skyward Dragon Slash will cut the enemy down like a field of grass." As he explained himself, Iris was surprised, yet impressed by Axew's new appearance.

"Get out of here girls, we can handle this." Ninjespin said as they nodded and moved away.

"Come and get us you trash munchers." Yolei said as that made the brothers angry.

"Roachmon Flyswatter!" The brother shouted as Halsemon moved out of the way and the Roachmon Brothers smashed into the spire.

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon! Palmon/Togemon shouted as the Roachmon were falling right before them. "Needle Spray!" Saying that, needles started to fly from Togemon and striked the brothers.

"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon shouted as red lasers came from his eyes and striked the brothers.

"Pin Katana!" Ninjespin shouted as he strikes the brothers.

"Skyward Dragon Slash!" Samuraxew shouted as the beam from the blade struck the brothers.

"Now Revive… Impact!" Phi shouted as Phoenixmon came in like a meteor and struck down on not only the brothers, but also the spire. Though it did cause an explosion that took off its armor.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

He was watching the whole thing as they destroyed the spire.

"My spire, AHHH! They destroyed another one of my control spires. Talk about a wasted weekend." The Emperor shouted as he got up out of his chair. "I'm going home, lock up when you're done." After saying that, he left the room.

"About time, now I can watch my Saturday cartoons." Wormmon said as he changed the channel to a channel that somehow still showed Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) cartoon.

**Location Change: With Yolei's Group **

After they destroyed the spire, the armored Digimon and Togemon changed back into their previous forms, the dark rings on the antony of the Roachmon Brothers came off and they started to bicker about chocolate and fridges.

"It just goes to show you… there are some families where they're better off having only one child." Yolei said as the others agreed with what she said.

"You're right, in some cases, like this one, they shouldn't have kids at all." Iris said as they were disoriented by them arguing.

"Maybe it's time we leave them alone." Mairin said as they nodded, while still watching the Roachmon. Soon, as they left, the Gekomon, Otamamon and the other Digidestined were running to them.

"Woah, who is that?" Davis asked as he was staring at Togemon.

"That's Mimi's Digimon, Togemon. She's gonna stay and guard this area." Mairin said as they were happy that the others reunited with the others.

"Cool. Call us if you need help Togemon." Davis said as they said their goodbyes to Togemon and returned to the real world and parted ways with Mimi as she returned to the airport to catch a flight back to New York.

**Location Change: Davis' Apartment**

Lillie, Gladion and Davis returned to his apartment. Davis was about to head into bed, until Lillie came into his room, wearing a snow white nightgown.

"Lillie, what are you doing here?" Davis asked as she was smiling.

"Listen Davis, I wanted to ask if I can sleep with you tonight. I already asked your parents and their okay with it." Lillie said as Davis was surprised, he quickly shook it off.

"Oh, yeah sure." Davis said as she climbed into his bed.

"Good night Davis." She said as she cuddled with Davis in his bed.

"Good night Lillie." He said as they fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day after the picnic, Davis and Lillie were still sleeping with her head on his chest. Davis was the first to wake up, to see Lillie peacefully in her sleep. Soon, he kissed her on her forehead and woke her up to see her boyfriend.

"Morning Davis." Lillie said as she and him smiled.

"Morning Lillie." Davis said as he kissed her on the lips as she returned the kiss. They soon parted their lips from each other.

"Are you ready to save the Digiworld?" She asked as Davis nodded, she soon left his room so she could get dressed.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

The digidestined with three gen 1 plus ones and the Digi-Masters were watching as Greymon, Garurumon and the others were destroying control spires left and right.

"There's just one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy said as the other discussed amongst themselves about who can destroy it.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one." Matt said as Tai disagreed.

"I don't think he can, it looks like he's too far away from that area." Tai said as Davis stepped forward.

"In that case, we'll handle it ourselves." Davis said, courageously. But, when they entered the area, he soon struggled with the forces guarding the area.

**Location Change: Factory Dome**

"Intruder! Intruder!" All of the Digimon said. They were brown colored metallic bodies with green eyes.

"I am Gardromon. Whoever tries to enter the premises shall become victims of my Grenade Destroyer attack." One of the Gardromon said, describing himself.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted as he shot his drills at one of the Gardromon, breaking its dark ring, but more took its place. Achillichu, Silvarcher, Flamedramon, Samuraxew, Magepix, Steeldra and Ninjespin were also taken down from the ground as well as Halsemon, Cyberzard, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon from the air.

"There must be a hundred of them!" Davis said as they kept coming.

"Wow, you counted that high without even taking your socks and shoes off." Yolei mocked as Pegasusmon got closer to them.

"I think now would be a good time to go back to our world, we can come up with a better plan." T.K said as the others agreed, except for Davis.

"Quit now?! But they're attacking us. Besides, I've never run away from a fight." Davis said as Lillie ran up to him.

"Davis, there are just too many of them and we don't have enough power to continue. We need to fall back and decide on a better strategy." Lillie said as Davis reluctantly agreed.

"You make a good point, head for the gate!" Davis said as they headed for the gate and the Digimon/Pokémon returned to the original forms. Yolei soon opened the gate and she and Hawkmon went first, then Cody and Armadillomon, Alain, Mairin and Chespie, Brock, Iris and Axew, Gladion, T.K and Patamon. Ash was about to go through the gate, but he turned back to see that Kari and Lillie were right behind him.

"We're right behind you. Go!" Kari shouted as Ash nodded and went through the gate with Pikachu. Kari and Lillie were about to do the same until…

"Grenade Destroyer!" A Gardromon appeared on one of the roofs and blasted the T.V into bits with a grenade. Thankfully, Kari, Gatomon, Lillie and Snowy were unharmed.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

The people who passed through the gate all piled on each other.

"Say, shouldn't we put pillows down if we're going to keep doing this?" Yolei said as Ash got up out of the pile.

"Guys, the T.V was destroyed when we returned home. So we'll need to find another way in." Ash said as Davis noticed something important.

"Wait, where's Lillie?" He asked as Iris took another look around.

"And where's Kari?" She asked as they all slowly turned to the computer.

"They're trapped in the Digital World!" Brock said as they started to panic.

**Location Change: Factory Dome**

After the T.V was destroyed, Kari and the others heed in a nearby alley.

"I'm gonna send a message to the others, saying we're okay." Kari said as Lillie wondered something.

"Do these things even have spell check?" She asked as Kari just shrugged her shoulders.

"Kari, Lillie, if we find ourselves in any kind of jam, me and Snowy can always armor digivolve." Gatomon said as Snowy moved up to her.

"That is true, but you can fly as Nefertimon. While I can't, as Magepix." Snowy said, stating the flaw in her strategy.

"Snowy is right though, plus we should probably save it for emergencies." Lillie said as Kari now wondered something.

"Hey, you probably know that Davis used to flirt with me before he met you. So, my question is, what's it like dating Davis?" She asked as Lillie smiled.

"Oh it's just lovely. He may be overprotective at times, but all and all he is just a sweetheart." Lillie said as Kari was a little surprised. "Now I should ask how it feels to be dating Ash." Now it was Kari's turn under the spotlight.

"Well, it's perfect. He's like my brother Tai in a way, always trying to protect me. But, he's also like Davis in a way, very passionate, and then he's like T.K, so kind and trustworthy. Honestly, I wouldn't trade Ash for any man in the world, even if it was Chris Hendsworth." Kari said as they continued to converse about their boyfriends.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

The ones who made it out were trying to figure out a way to rescue the girls. Davis was originally going to blame Ash, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. Thankfully, Kari sent them a message saying that they're okay, which calmed Davis and Ash down. Soon, Iris came up with a plan.

"Here's my plan, if we enter an area close to where Kari and Lillie are, we can go and rescue them." Iris said as Ash moved to the screen.

"Alright, I'm going in." Ash said as he reentered the Digital World.

"Well, what do we do?" Mairin asked as Davis moved to the screen.

"Well, if he thinks he's gonna rescue Lillie alone, he's got another thing coming." Davis said as he reentered as well.

"I'm going too." T.K said as Alain, Mairin and Gladion followed, Yolei was about to, but Cody stopped.

"Yolei listen, it's almost dinner time. Somewhere in between the green salad and gelatin, their families are going to wonder where they are. We have to tell Tai and the others, I think that's the best way to help Ash." Cody said as Yolei had her arm behind her head.

"Cody, you maybe just a kid, but I sometimes forget you have the wisdom of an old man of twenty." Yolei said as Upamon and Poromon started bouncing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Upamon said as Poromon followed up.

"Let's go!" Poromon said as they hopped out of the room.

"Wait, you can't go out in public!" Cody shouted as he and Yolei went after them, while leaving Iris in the dust.

"What a bunch of kids." Iris said as Axew popped out of her hair.

"Axew. (_Well, we better keep an eye on them._)" Axew said as Iris nodded and she and Brock followed them.

**Location Change: With Ash's Group**

As the sand blew past their faces, the rescue group was near their destination.

"This was a great idea, crossing the desert without any water." Davis said annoyingly.

"Well, you want to save Lillie, don't you? Then suck it up buttercup." Mairin said as they finally had the Factory Dome in sight.

"Looks like one of those things you shake and it starts snowing." T.K said as Alain turned to him.

"You mean a snow globe?" He asked as T.K nodded.

"Alright, here's the plan. Ash, me, Mairin and Gladion will lead an attack from the ground while Alain and T.K provide support from the air." Davis said as everyone was a little surprised that Davis actually came up with a plan. But…

"Sure, but what about the guard up front?" T.K asked as Davis slumped into the sand.

"How about we split up? Ash, Alain and Mairin will find another way in while you, me and T.K take out the guard at the front gate." Gladion said as they agreed and they split into their groups.

"Alright, all we have to do is armor digivolve and take him out in one shot, before he can call reinforcements." Dabis said as Patamon had an idea. "Do it Veemon, digi armor…"

"Wait. I'll do it. There aren't any control spires in this area, right?" Patamon suggested as they looked around to see only the spire in the dome.

"Just the one inside the dome." T.K said as Patamon smiled.

"But we're outside right?" He asked as T.K soon realized what he was getting at.

"That's right, so you're free to digivolve." T.K said as he raised his digivice and Patamon began to change.

"Patamon digivolve to…" After saying that, he turned into an angelic warrior with wings, a blue and white jumpsuit, a helmet with a cross on it and he was wielding a staff. "… Angemon!" Angemon shouted as everyone (except for T.K were in complete shock)

"A - A - Angemon?!" Davis shouted in utter shock.

"Hey there… big guy." Veemon stuttered as Angemon flew straight to the guard.

"Angel Rod!" Angemon shouted as he struck the dark ring around the Guardromon's valve and he soon landed. "I nailed him." They soon entered the Factory Dome as Angemon soon de-digivolve back into Patamon, because of the spire.

"You know those control spires really ruin my day." Patamon said as he landed in T.K's arms.

"So Patamon can digivolve into Angemon. What about Gatomon?" Gladion asked as T.K turned to him.

"She can digivolve into Angewomon." T.K said, informing him about Gatomon's ultimate form.

"Yeah, the two of us make a great team." Patamon said as he knew from experience.

"One question, is there an 'Ange-babymon' as well?" Davis asked one of his funniest questions yet.

"Something's he says the weirdest things." Patamon said as he, T.K and Gladion laughed, Davis soon joined them.

**Location Change: With Cody/Tai**

As Yolei, Brock and Iris were grabbing provisions and Iris paid for them, Cody was on a nearby payphone, talking to Tai.

"… And that's where Kari is right now Tai." Cody said as he finished informing Tai.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Tai said as he hung up and turned to Yuuko, who was making dinner. "Kari's over at a friend's house with Ash, they're doing a science project on gravity and they need to see how long I can stand on my head in a competition against Ash, see ya." After saying that, he made his way out of his apartment to meet up with Matt.

"Hey Tai, I heard what happened. So, are you gonna go?" Matt asked as Tai nodded.

"Yeah, but first I have to stop by Davis' apartment. I need to make up a story to tell his family that he, Lillie and Gladion are gonna be a little late tonight." Tai said as Matt then smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it, you go and get to Kari." Matt said as Tai thanked him and ran to the school. Soon, something dawned on Matt. "Oh yeah, I left Mimi hanging on a call in New York. Her phone bill!" He ran back in to finish his call with Mimi.

**Location Change: With Cody**

After he told Tai, Cody called his parents that he was working on a rescue project, his mother thought that it was nice to think that they were helping stray cats.

"Alright, I'm good to go." Cody said as Yolei and Iris walked out of the convenience store with two bags each.

"Yeah, my dad was just glad we left without filling up another bag." Yolei said as Iris smiled.

"He really is glad that I tell him to keep the change. Now, let's get going, Ash and the others need our help." Iris said as Cody and Yolei nodded and made their way back to the school.

**Location Change: With Ash's Group**

Soon Ash, Alain and Mairin found a blindspot in the walls, Ash soon came up with an idea.

"Alright Gible, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw Gible's Poké-ball and released the little dragon.

"I'm ready." Gible said as Ash had a smile on his face.

"I need you to use Dig so we can sneak into that dome." Ash said as Gible nodded and dug a hole from where they were standing to the inside of the dome. Ash, Alain and Mairin soon exited the hole and Alain released his Charizard and armor digivolved him to Cyberzard and Chespie armor digivolved to Ninjespin.

"Alright, I'm picking Kari and Lillie's signal, they're this way." Mairin said as she led the charge.

**Location Change: With Kari and Lillie**

The time finally arrived that they needed to armor digivolve again, they took to the sky on Nefertimon while Magepix was keeping grenades away with her Frigid Barrier.

"Kari, there aren't any TV's left in this area." Nefertimon said as Kari and Lillie had no other choice but to keep in the air.

"Then we'll have to go to a different area to find one." Kari said as Lillie was a little uneasy.

"But Kari, we don't even know which direction to go in, and with the added obstacle of the Guardromon at every turn, it's still very hard for us to escape." Lillie said as Magepix smiled.

"Don't worry, we're going to get out of this nightmare. Mark my words." Magepix said, but someone had other plans.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

The Emperor had been keeping tabs on them as they flew past all the Guardromon. Soon, Wormmon enters the scene.

"It's almost your dinner time. Shouldn't you be going home Ken?" Wormmon asked as he accidentally slipped the Emperor's identity to the readers. That action caused the Emperor to turn violently at him.

"Never call me anything but 'Master!'" He lashed out as Wormmon quivered in fear of being hit. Soon, he turned to the screen. "Since it's just those two, they deserve someone special." He soon pressed some buttons as the computer was running through commands.

"Oh no, you can't, anyone but him." Wormmon shrieked as the Emperor didn't listen and laughed maniacally.

**Location Change: With Matt**

Mart soon arrived at Davis' apartment and was explaining a fake situation to Jun.

"So anyway, Davis, Lillie and Gladion are over at my brother's house, so they probably won't be home until a little later." Matt said as Jun was just smiling with her eyes closed. "W-what?" Jun finally let's out only two words.

"You're lying." She said as Matt asked how she knew. "I can usually tell when people are lying, because they usually start to blink a lot." Matt was in shock and awe.

"Huh… wha? I, uh, huh… wha?" He stuttered as Jun kept her smile.

"I promise not to tell my parents you were lying, if you promise to go out on a date with me. Okay? See you Friday at eight." She said as she closed the door.

"How did that happen?" Matt questioned as he confused out of his mind.

**Location Change: With Yolei, Brock and Iris**

Iris, Brock and Yolei returned to the computer room and were keeping close tabs on Upamon and Poromon.

"How come he gets more candy than me?" Poromon asked as Iris turned to him.

"Don't worry, I bought extras just in case." Iris said as Cody soon opened the door.

"I've brought some reinforcements." He said as Tai walked up beside him.

"Let's get to work." Tai said, ready to save his sister.

**Location Change: The Emperor's Base**

Back with the Emperor, one of his screens changed to have a staggering silhouette.

"You summoned me, your highness?" The silhouette asked.

"Please hold for the Digimon Emperor. Line one for you sir." Wormmon said as The Emperor smirked.

**Location Change: With Davis' Group**

Back with Davis, T.K and Gladion, they were ready to begin their mission.

"Digi Armor Energize!" They shouted as Veemon, Silvally and Patamon armor digivolved to Flamedramon, Silvarcher and Pegasusmon. T.K and Gladion then got on Pegasusmon and went into the air.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as he fired small fireballs at a Guardromon, destroying his dark ring, Pegasusmon flew over the Digimon and kept going. "Davis, over here!"

"I can't jump as high as you!" Davis said, running behind them.

"I'm getting Kari's signal." T.K said as he was looking at his D-3.

"Same with Lillie. We're close." Gladion said as he was also looking at his Master Digivice.

"Ready to jump a little higher?" Flamedramon asked as Davis was being held by the armored Digimon.

"Well…" He didn't finish as Flamedramon kept jumping from building to building.

**Location Change: With Ash's Group**

Ash, Alain and Mairin were ready on the other side of the dome.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Alain and Mairin shouted as Chepie and Charizard armor digivolved into Cyberzard and Ninjespin.

"General Inferno!" Cyberzard shouted as he fired a fireball from his mouth at a row of Guardromon, destroying their dark rings.

"Gible, use Draco Meteor!" Ash shouted as Gible fired an orange orb into the air and it split into multiple smaller orbs and they struck the other dark ring on the other Guardromon.

"Ash, get on." Alain said as Ash and Gible climbed onto Cyberzard as Ninjespin was holding Mairin as they jumped from building to building like Flamedramon did.

'Hold on Kari, we're coming!' Ash thought as they kept moving.

**Location Change: With Kari and Lillie**

Nefertimon kept flying past many Guardrom but soon…

"Grenade Destroyer!" One shouted as it fired two grenades at Nefertimon as she kept dodging, but soon one of the grenades hit one of the buildings as the shockwave pushed Nefertimon was hurtling down to the ground, Kari, Lillie and Magepix held on tight for they knew that they were in for a rough landing. When she crashed, Nefertimon changed back to Gatomon while Magepix got off at the last second to stay in that form.

"Kari, are you okay?" Lillie asked as Kari raised herself up.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kari said as they stared down the army of Guardromon marching towards them, until…

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out as Pikachu leapt into the air and shot a lightning bolt at multiple Guardromon, destroying their dark rings. Kari then looked towards him, Alain and Mairin.

"Ash!" Kari said as she ran to him. Ash landed on the ground and ran to her, they soon embraced each other in relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Ash said.

"Thank you, my hero." Kari said as he blushed at that nickname, but soon let go of her.

"Looks like the cavalry's here." Ash said as he pointed to Pegasusmon, flying to them.

"Aquis Beam!" He shouted, firing a green triangle beam from his head, destroying one dark ring on one of the Guardromon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as he shot more fireballs at another Guardromon.

"Davis!" Lillie shouted as she ran to Davis, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're okay!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ice Arrow: Homing Icicle!" Silvarcher shouted as he fired one of his ice arrows at a Guardromon, destroying its dark ring.

"Now let's get you out of here Kari." Ash said as she nodded, but before they could leave, a silver colored android with skull-looking shoulder pads (Andromon).

"Why can't these guys ever be small?" Davis asked as Kari had a smile on her face when she saw this Digimon.

"Andromon!" She shouted.

"I am Andromon. I have one mission, and that is to seek out my enemy and destroy them with my Lightning Blade." Andromon said, Kari soon saw something that ruined her mood.

"He's got a dark ring. Andromon?" She said as Andromon had the same expression on his face.

"I am programmed to destroy my enemy. You are the enemy, I will destroy you." He said as Kari stepped forward.

"Andromon, don't you remember us? We're your friends." She said as Ash soon grabbed her right hand with his left.

"Kari, even if he does remember, he's wearing a dark ring. Any attempts to convince him will just fall to deaf ears." Ash said as Kari turned to him with a determined expression on her face.

"Ash, you were able to get through to Meganium when she had a dark ring. Maybe I can do the same with Andromon." Kari said as Ash saw the fire in her eyes. He soon nodded.

"Alright. This one's all you." He said as Kari smiled and she let go of Ash's hand. He soon turned back to the others who were moving in. "Everyone, give Kari some space! She's got this. We'll play safeguard for now and defend her from more Gardromon." That alone confused everyone.

"Are you crazy?! Letting Kari do this, what if she gets hurt?" Davis exclaimed as Ash shook his head.

"She won't. I trust her. If Lillie was in this situation, would you trust her?" Ash asked as Davis was quickly in shock.

"O-Of course I would!" He said as Ash just smiled, Davis quickly realized what he said. "Oh, okay. We'll leave this to her." Ash nodded as they saw a horde of Gardromon.

"Alright Gible, use Rock Smash!" Ash shouted as Gible rushed to them.

"Smashy smashy!" Gible shouted as his hand glowed orange and he struck twenty different dark rings from the hoard of Gardromon. One on the other hand evaded the attack and struck Gible down and almost buried him under rubble. Ash saw that and was infuriated by that. Soon a dark red aura was surrounding him as his eyes were now glowing red.

"Pikachu, use Electroweb!" Ash growled as Pikachu jumped into the air and his tail was emitting electricity.

"This is for my friend!" Pikachu said as he threw the ball of electricity and it turned into a net made of electricity, it soon landed on the Gardromon. Though, it didn't stop it, it soon aimed it's launcher at Pikachu.

"Grenade Destroyer!" It shouted as it fired the grenade. Gible was able to escape the rubble and looked to see the grenade on course to Pikachu. He soon got up and ran to Pikachu, then he started to glow blue and changed shape.

"Gible's starting to evolve!" Gladion said as they saw Gible turn into a larger version of himself. This version had fins on his arms, back and newly formed tail. The glow faded away and showed white spikes on his legs and the same color palette as he did when he was Gible (Gabite).

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Gabite shouted as Ash saw that and the dark aura vanished and he soon raised his pokedex.

"Gabite, the cave Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gible. It sheds its skin and gradually grows larger. Its scales can be ground into a powder and used as raw materials for traditional medicine." The pokedex explained as Ash soon smiled. He soon saw Gabite block the grenade and rushed at Gardromon. Soon his claws began to glow green and soon the image of bigger claws were seen as Gabite slashed off the Gardromon's dark ring.

"That was Dragon Claw. Awesome." Ash said as he turned back to Kari.

"Andromon, don't you remember how we fought together, side by side?" Kari pleaded as it fell to deaf ears again. Ash knew he should step in, but at the same time he knew that if he could do it, so could she. They soon saw that Andromon was walking towards her slowly. Andromon soon scanned Davis' goggles and saw a match with an image in his database, then he just stopped. Soon he was struck down by a red energy beam, they turned to see that it was Halsemon with Yolei on his back. Then the ground cracked, revealing Digmon drilling from the underground.

"Hi guys! I thought since I was here, I'd build this place a subway system." Digmon said as Andromon was getting back up. "Hold still you pile of scrap metal. Gold Rush!" Shouting that, he fired his drills at Andromon, but that didn't leave a scratch on him. "Hey that comment about scrap metal was just a joke." Soon, Tai arrived on the scene.

"Kari, are you alright?" He asked as he, Cody, Brock and Iris behind him.

"Yeah, but Tai, look. It's Andromon!" Kari shouted as Tai stopped and faced him.

"Andromon, slow down! It's me, Tai!" Tai said as Andromon's expresion didn't change.

"Tai who?" Andromon said as his database soon found a photo of a younger Tai and it showed that it matched. "Oh, Tai." His dark ring soon started to short circuit and he went ramped, everyone moved away, but Kari stood her ground. Andromon soon grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"Kari!" Ash shouted as Gatomon moved forward.

"Hey, you put her down now!" Gatomon said as Kari kept her gaze at Andromon.

"Do you remember me?" She asked as Andromon was actually struggling with this.

"I'm trying." He said, soon he saw another photo, only this time it was of a younger Kari and it matched. "Yes."

"We all took a picture together." Kari said with a single tear falling from her eye and landed on Andromon and Kari's D-3 landed on Andromon and it shined a pink ray of light. Andromon's database was soon static, but soon was showing pieces of a full picture like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Faces… Long ago… Digidestined… I love jigsaw puzzles… Now I see the complete picture." Andromon said as he soon let her down and Ash walked up to them. "Kari, I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused." He soon reached for the dark ring and ripped it apart.

"Andromon!" Kari said as a smile returned back to her face.

"Mmhmm." Andromon nodded as he turned to the control spire. "That control spire was responsible for all this. Well no more. Gatling Attack!" His chest opened up and fired two missiles at the control spire, destroying it. All of the Gardromon had their dark rings destroyed because of that. Though they were disabled because of that as well.

"Andromon, are all these Gardromon going to stay broken forever?" Kari asked as Andromon moved to one of said Gardromon.

"No. Their programs were rewritten by the Digimon Emperor. They just need to be reprogrammed, watch." Andromon said as cords came from his fingertips, entering the Gardromon. "Actually, once I'm done reprogramming the Gardromon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns." Soon, the Gardromon regained consciousness.

"I feel as fresh as a daisy." It said as the group laughed after a stressful rescue.

"Come on guys, let's get going." Gabite said as they agreed and returned to the T.V the rescue team used.

**Location Change: Computer Room**

They all returned to see Izzy sitting there, waiting for them to everyone's surprise.

"Izzy, were you waiting for us this whole time?" Tai asked as Izzy shushed him.

"Let's go." He said as they left the school. "Matt just called and told me what had happened with Kari and Lillie. And I'm really upset that you left me out of the loop. Cody called Tai for help, and Tai called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure's over with." Everyone had a bit of deadpanned expressions on their faces after hearing what Izzy said.

"Come on Izzy, don't be like that. There just wasn't enough time to call you, you know you're a big part of the team." Tai said as Izzy turned to him.

"That's right. As a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect that I give to you. I may not be as strong as you or Matt, but I have gotten us out of just as my jams with my particular skills." He said as Ash stepped forward.

"We're sorry we didn't call you." He said as Izzy's attitude changed to one of more calm.

"Now that's what I call respect. Ok, I forgive you." Izzy said as Tai smiled.

"Well that was easy." He said as Izzy soon remembered something important.

"Oh, I almost forgot the reason why I came. I examined the new digivices and determined that they have three different settings; digital, detect and discover. Maybe we should call them 'D-3's' from now on. Prodigious little devices aren't they? As for the Master Digivices, they have the same setting as the D-3's, but they have one more setting I just couldn't figure out. But I'm sure we'll figure it out in the future." He said as DemiVeemon soon got tired of hearing what Izzy had to say.

"Please finish talking after we eat." He said as everyone soon realized that it was really past dinner.

"That's right, our parents are waiting for us. The food has probably gone cold and soggy by now, of course for my mom that's an improvement." Tai said as Ash lightly punched his shoulder.

"Come on, her cooking not that bad." Ash said as they all looked at him.

"Ash, out of anyone I know, you have the strongest stomach. Anyway, let's go." Tai said as they laughed. Kari soon grabbed Ash's hand.

"Hey, thanks for coming to save me Ashy." She said with a smile on her face and her eyes starting to well with tears.

"Of course, I'll always come to save you Kari." Ash said as Kari embraced him and pressed her lips against Ash's. He was quick to realize it and he kissed back, she soon pressed her tongue on his lips, he soon started to blush a lot but soon opened his mouth to start a tongue war with Kari. After a few minutes of the war, they broke for air and had lots of blush on their face.

"I love you Ashy. And I know this maybe a little early for me to say, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Ash had soom blush, but smiled.

"I love you too, and I also want to spend my life with you as well." Ash said as Kari smiled even more and embraced him and he returned it.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
